Entre o Equilibrio e a Realeza
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Entre o Equilibrio e a Realeza Os dozes trolls estão mortos, mal sabia que teria a oportunidade de viver mais uma vez. Desta vez conseguiram completar Sburb? E se Lord English ainda não está morto e querer vingança?
1. Renascer

A vitória dos garotos em completar o jogo Sburb, algo extraordinário, afinal nenhuma raça conseguiu tal façanha. John, Rose, Dave e Jade foram os vitoriosos e como recompensa eles podem criar seu próprio universo sendo deuses no mesmo. Muitos preparativos, planejamentos e ideias os quatros terão, afinal agora tem a eternidade toda. Uma vitória digna para engradecer a humanidade, porem teve um alto preço: a morte dos 12 trolls.

Mas o que vem a ser troll? São criaturas semelhantes a humanos, porém com suas particularidades. Pele cinza, sangue de diversas cores (dependendo da 'nobreza' do ser), chifres de mais variados formatos, globo oculares amarelos com variedades de íris tanto cor como formato, a capacidade de se reproduzir até com o mesmo sexo (apesar de precisarem de mais duas criaturas para isso), cabelos negros em sua maioria e diferenças anatômicas nítidas entre machos e fêmea (semelhante a de humanos).

Aparência muito diferente quando se refere o nome 'troll', afinal em RPGs medievais e mitologia humana, os trolls são criaturas asquerosas, gigantes e até irracionais. Monstros terríveis que matam sem pensar. Só que esses trolls podem se assemelhar a aparência de demônios, apesar de sua natureza serem completamente diferente. Ou quase.

Os dozes trolls da dimensão beta que ajudaram as crianças a zeragem o jogo. Cada um representando os dozes signos do zodíaco. Infelizmente mortos. O destino da alma de um troll é certa vai para o mundo dos sonhos. Vagando como fantasma e tendo a oportunidade de interagirem com o mundo dos vivos só através de sonhos. Se ninguém os ressuscitar ou retornar no tempo impedindo as mortes dos trolls não existe maneiras de retornar para o mundo dos vivos. Ou pelo menos não existia.

O troll que representa o signo de Aquário, Eridan Ampora, de alguma forma conseguiu arrumar uma forma para ressuscitar. Sua classe, Príncipe da Esperança, permite manipular o sentimento da esperança chegando ao ponto de destruir o mesmo nas vitimas. Porem seu efeito colateral que pode prejudicar tanto o manipulador como as pessoas em volta.

Quatros anos morto levou Eridan para amadurecer e principalmente dominar seus poderes de sua classe. Com controle total do sentimento da esperança, passou manipular ele mesmo para ter motivação para encontrar algo que o ressuscite. A resposta está justamente no jogo Sburb, aonde existe uma regra para aqueles quem ajudaram os ganhadores pode ter o direito de de rejogar em um nível mais fácil ou irem para o universo criado pelos ganhadores. Em caso de perdas para os participantes como danos físicos e mentais tanto temporário como permanente e até morte, o jogo permite cobrir as perdas, ou seja, além de terem todos os ferimentos curados mesmo se forem mutilações sejam curados e principalmente o direito de ter suas vidas de voltas.

Eridan clama pelo direito a vida. E assim acontece. Logo cria seu corpo masculino, altura média, um físico de uma pessoa em forma, mas que não destaca muito de alguém atlético, guelras nas suas bochechas (ele é um troll com habilidades aquáticas), chifres tortos como raios semelhantes a bizarras antenas na cabeça (os padrões das cores dos chifres dos trolls são três tonalidades diferentes de laranja, sendo o mais escuro na base e mais claro na ponta), sangue roxo, olhos globo ocular amarelo com a íris negra (também padrão para os trolls no normal), cabelos negros espetados com uma mecha roxa que da uma impressão de raio e uma idade aparente de 17 anos (quando morreu tinha 13 anos) ou 8 Alternian Solar Sweeps (medida que os trolls usam para medir o tempo equivalente a anos para os humanos).

Surpreendente que está com uma roupa semelhante que foi morto. Calça listrada com azul e preto, blusa preta com uma estampa do signo de aquário roxa, um cachecol listado com duas tonalidades de azul (uma clara e outra escura), tênis azul sendo roxo nos lados e cadarços brancos, capa roxa e óculos.

Respirou lentamente para se acostumar com o ar dos pulmões novamente. É com está vivo. Ele reivindicou o direito a vida só para ele. O motivo primeiro era para testar e si mesmo e pelo seu próprio ego, afinal queria ser o primeiro a ser ressuscitado. Agora cabe a decisão de fazer o mesmo com os outros trolls.

Tem alguns trolls que nem faz a mínima questão de ver novamente outros sente muita saudade, apesar de imaginar que não será correspondido, mesmo com toda esperança do universo. Porem precisa de todos os 11 trolls, afinal não tem condições de zerar o jogo sozinho ou descobrir como ir ao universo dos humanos.

De imediato clama pelo retorno da vida dos outros trolls.

Aradia Megido é uma troll fêmea representante do signo de áries. Cabelos longos rebeldes que chegam altura do quadril, chifres de carneiro, um corpo de uma mulher curvas modestas, altura média, lábios com batom vermelho e sangue vermelho vinho. Está usando uma saia longa, camisa com o símbolo do seu signo e tênis. A roupa é toda preta. Pela impressão de roupas e estilo de cabelo dá uma impressão que é uma imagem ofensiva das crentes tradicionais já que possui uma imagem 'demoníaca', apesar de que é uma aparência comum para os trolls femininos.

Tavros Nitram é macho do signo de touro. Cabelos curtos estilo moicano curto, longos chifres semelhante de um touro, grossas sobrancelhas, uma arcaria dentaria semelhante de vampiro (apesar de ter dentes bem mais grossos), altura média, físico magro, asas cinza (é um troll do tipo alado) e sangue marrom. Assim como Aradia, Tavros usa uma roupa completamente negra com calça jeans, jaqueta e camisa cujo símbolo do signo touro é estampado pela cor marrom.

Sollux Captor é macho do signo de gêmeos. Cabelos curtos rebeldes chegando altura dos ombros meio arrepiados, presas semelhantes de Tavros (diferenciando que Sollux tem um par de presa exposto a mais sendo menores que os principais), altura média, físico magro atlético, um dos poucos trolls que tem cores de olhos diferentes sendo vermelho de um e azul de outro, tem dois pares de chifres pequenos (sendo que ficam mais em cima são poucos menores e finos). Está usando tênis (sendo que o pé esquerdo é branco e o direito é preto), calça cinza, camisa preta com o símbolo de gêmeos em amarelo e óculos escuros sendo que uma lente vermelha e outra azul.

Karkat Vantas é macho do signo de câncer. Estatura baixa, cabelos rebeldes, porte físico atlético, dentes afiados superiores que saem da boca parecendo pouco afiados, chifres pequenos pouco curvado, tem um olhar cansado parecendo que está doente (uma ironia do nome do seu signo, apesar de não ser doente) e sangue da cor humana (considerado o sangue mutante para sua raça). Está usando, tênis vermelho, maquiagem no rosto cinza para esconder as reações naturais (afinal um troll cora de acordo com a corpo do sangue), calça cinca folgada e camisa preta justa com câncer estampado na camisa na cor cinza (o padrão é deixar a logo da camisa com a mesma cor do sangue, mas Karkat preferiu deixar no anonimato).

Nepeta Leijon é uma fêmea do signo de leão. Cabelos curtos até altura do ombro, altura baixa (mesma altura de Karkat), chifres que são impressão que é orelhas felinas, olhos semelhante a gato assim como as presas, expressão facial juvenil parecendo que ela é mais nova que os outros (mesmo tendo a mesma idade), corpo com curvas modestas (talvez se tivesse menos curvas daria impressão de ser uma Lolita) e sangue verde. Está usando calça folgada cinza, sapatos azuis, camisa preta com o símbolo do leão em verde, sobretudo verde e chapéu peruano azul que tem a perfuração para os chifres.

Kanaya Maryam é uma fêmea do signo de virgem. Cabelos curtos, alta, magra (corpo invejável para modelos), lábios carnudos, dentes semelhantes a vampiros, chifres curtos semelhante de demônio, porem no lado esquerdo parece um arpão curvado e sangue verde jade. Está usando uma saia longa em 'V' na perna esquerda, camisa preta com o virgem de cor verde jade e sapatos de salto alto.

Terezi Pyrope é uma fêmea do signo de libra. cabelos que cobre um terço das costas, altura média, curvas nem tanto fartas, mas também não pouca (tendo um verdadeiro equilíbrio), chifres pequenos, mas todos do mesmo tamanho e medida e seu sangue é verde azulado. Está usando sapatos vermelhos, calça preta e camisa preta sendo que tem o signo de libra estampado em verde azulado, óculos vermelho e bengala.

Equius Zahhak é um macho do signo de Sagitário. De todos os trolls é o mais alto, cheio de músculos, cabelo liso grande, dentes quebrados, seus chifres parecem setas sendo que o lado direito está quebrado. Está usando bermuda preto fosco, camiseta regata negro tendo Sagitário em azul indigo e óculos escuros.

Gamzee Makara é um macho do signo de capricórnio. Cabelos baguçados, manchas cinza escuro perto nos olhos e boca, dentes afiados, grandes chifres de cabra, alto, físico mesmo treinado parece que está se deteriorando e sangue roxo escuro. Esta usando calça e blusa quase justa, cinto cinza, sapatos roxo e capricórnio em roxo.

Feferi Peixes é uma fêmea do signo de peixes. Cabelos longos, estatura média, é a troll com um físico mais cheinha, tem guelras nas bochechas, lábios carnudos e sangue roxo avermelhado. Usa uma camisa justa com o símbolo de peixes na cor fuchsia, saia que parece uma toalha colorida de azul claro e verde sendo que roxo claro, botas roxas, cordões de outro, tiara com uma safira no meio.

\- Motherfucker. O que aconteceu? Eu não estava morto? Ou fumei uma sem saber? – diz Gamzee.

\- Estou viva? – disse Aradia olhando para próprios braços, não acreditando que está viva (foi uma das primeiras a ter morrido). Belisca o próprio braço deixando uma marca fraca de vermelho vinho aonde beliscou.

\- Estou vendo? – Terezi tira os óculos e olha para o ambiente – como é possível?

\- Eu os trouxe de volta – disse Eridan chamando atenção de todos.

Todos os dez olham para ele.

\- Fala sério. Tu não tem essa bola toda para nos ressuscitar – disse Sollux.

\- Não vou perder meu tempo te respondendo. O importante é que estamos vivos, isso que importa.

Todo mundo estranhou a resposta do troll de aquário, principalmente Feferi que tem um contato a mais com ele, afinal Eridan é egocêntrico e dificilmente aceitaria um insulto.

\- Alias aonde estão os humanos? – pergunta Equius.

\- Completaram o jogo. Estão sendo deuses em um universo que criaram.

\- Uau. Isso é inacreditável – disse Tavros.

\- Tu acredita nisso? – Karkat pergunta para troll de touro.

\- Estou andando, porra. Se isso é possível, então eles devem...

\- Cadê a Vriska? – grita Terezi chamando atenção de todos. Nepeta e Tavros da um pulo de susto – você disse que ressuscitou todos nós, então cadê ela? – a ex-cega já avança em direção do troll aquático, só que Equius e Gamzee a segura.

Terezi está se referindo da troll fêmea que representa o signo de escorpião.

\- Que bom – disse Aradia.

\- O que disse, sua puta? – desta vez a troll de libra avança para troll de áries.

\- Sejamos francos Terezi. Vriska fez muito mal para nós, ela me matou, aleijou Tavros e até te cegou. Pare de defender ela, só porque ela é seu 'Kimessis'.

Para os trolls a mesma palavra usado para amigo, também para inimigo. Tanto que na questão de parceiro se usa a palavra 'Kimessis' romance para dois inimigos.

\- Eu vou te matar.

\- Chega – disse Eridan – é por isso que morremos. Não sabemos cooperar um com outro. Quando brigamos já nos matamos. Veja os humanos mesmo sendo tão inferior a gente conseguiram terminar. Isso que falta na gente, um objetivo comum. Primeiro a gente precisa trazer Vriska de volta, querendo ou não ela é a mais forte da gente e pode ser útil. Enquanto a trago de volta a gente pode aprender se tolerar um ao outro.

\- Tem alguma sugestão para que isso aconteça? – pergunta Kanaya.

\- A gente pode procurar um planeta habitável e morar em um mesmo ambiente como mansão. Dinheiro não é problema, afinal alguns de nós são ricos. Contato dês que a gente não se mata.

\- E matar outros seres? – pergunta Terezi.

\- A gente precisa aprender a conviver um com outro, mas eu não disse ser bonzinho com outras raças.

\- Legal – disse Aradia.

Todos os trolls começam andar. Feferi que está quase atrás olha para as costas do troll de aquário.

"Quando ele ficou tão maduro?" cora em roxo avermelhado.

Enquanto isso Nepeta e Equious estão mais atrás.

-Porque toda essa felicidade? – o maior pergunta para menor.

\- Eridan ta perfeito para escrever uma fic.

\- Pretende shippar com quem?

\- Ainda não sei. Quem sabe com você.

\- Mas nem fudendo.

CONTINUA


	2. Mesmo teto

\- Uau. Aqui é grande – disse Aradia vendo um interior de uma mansão.

Os trolls mais ricos financiaram uma enorme mansão perto do mar em um planeta pequeno chamado Omega que tem uma atmosfera bastante semelhante do planeta Terra e principalmente um sol não nocivo para os moradores. É um planeta que só tem uma flora parecendo que é um jardim e uma fauna de animais de pequeno porte. Perto do planeta existem mais cinco maiores com habitantes bastante hostis (perfeito para descarregar o instinto de matar) que por causa desses vizinhos agressivos conseguiram uma pechincha.

\- É aqui que vamos morar, enquanto tento trazer Vriska de volta e a gente aprende conviver um com outro. Podem escolher qualquer um dos quartos, exceto dois em especial que tem canais que ligam com o mar que Feferi e eu vamos decidir quem fica com quarto.

Todos os trolls concordam e entram na mansão.

\- É bom está vivo novamente – comenta Tavros pra si mesmo.

\- Está bastante animado, né motherfuckers bro? – Gamzee diz atrás do menor.

O troll de touro leva um pequeno susto, mas logo se recompõe.

\- Estou sim. Sinto que seremos os próximos que irão zerar o jogo.

\- Só não se esforce demais. Ainda o jogo é difícil – faz um cafune no menor que deixa corado amarronzado. Seu coração bate um pouco mais rápido.

O interior da mansão é tão grande como exterior. Um grande salão que interliga dois corretores nos lados esquerdo e direito, uma grande escada luxuosa e moveis como sofás para receber convidados e outros decorativos. Tem quartos na esquerda e em cima. Salão de jogos e cozinha fica a direita. Cada quarto tem um banheiro e tem banheiros próximos das salas. Os trolls vão para os quartos para escolherem seus respectivos quartos.

* * *

\- Qual quarto que vai querer? – Eridan pergunta para Feferi.

\- Nossa. Você me dando uma oportunidade de escolher meu quarto? Parece que madureceu um pouco – Feferi disse um tom descontraído.

\- Eu não sou mais criança – responde com um tom normal. A garota não entende se ele ficou magoado, constrangido ou neutro.

\- Quando éramos pequenos você era um pouco mimadinho com as coisas, sempre queria tudo do bom e do melhor – da uma batida de cotovelo no braço do Eridan.

\- Minha natureza, minha ambição. Natural para alguém que tem um sangue nobre. Só nunca entendi do porque sempre foi tão boazinha.

\- Boazinha como?

\- Tipo é amiga todos os trolls mesmos aqueles de sangue inferior ao ponto de ser matesprit de um, nunca se irritou, é sempre tão carinhosa até com os humanos e só matava lusus para alimentar sua lusus.

Os trolls tem um ciclo de vida incomum para os padrões humanos. Todo troll nasce de ovos e tem uma forma larval (essa forma é uma cabeça deles mesmos com corpo de larva aonde a cor varia de acordo com sangue) chamada Grubs. Quando grubs sai do ovo precisa encontrar um "mostro mãe" conhecido como lusus. Normalmente os grubs têm o costume de procurar lusus de cor predominante do seu futuro sangue. Para aqueles que não conseguem morrem. Uma coisa assustadora sobre os trolls que o sangue desses seres tem uma consistência de tinta e é muito usado para fabricação de tinta de caneta ou impressora. Existem algumas lendas urbanas que tem trolls adultos caçam larvas trolls vivos para extrair a tinta, mas nada confirmado, ou será que não?

A lusus de Feferi era um deus das trevas e exigia da troll que o alimentasse com outros lusus deixando muitos trolls órfãs.

\- Eu sempre falei Eridan que é importante se você mudasse seria alguém muito melhor.

\- Tanto faz. Ainda acho que os outros trolls são inferiores, mas reconheço que precisamos deles para zerar o jogo. É humilhante ver que os humanos, que era muito mais inferiores a qualquer rale de troll, zeraram o jogo, mas mudando de assunto escolha seu quarto?

Feferi ver os dois quartos, ambos luxuosos, mas um deles é maior do que o outro e possui uma área maior aquático. Sua natureza oferecia esse quarto para Eridan, mas sente tentada em ficar com o quarto luxuoso.

\- Posso ficar com esse? – pergunta ela.

\- A vontade.

\- Obrigada Eridan – abraça o troll – você é um amor.

\- Sei que isso não vai pagar o fato de eu te de matado e também não espero que você me perdoe um dia. Aproveite o novo quarto – se dirige para o outro quarto.

\- Eridan. Eu te perdôo – diz fazendo Eridan virar novamente para Feferi.

\- Obrigado. Prometo que nunca vou mais vou interferir nas suas escolhas – vira para dar um sorriso discreto. Logo depois vira e continua seu caminho – e também não irei gastar mais sua energia – logo entra no quarto deixando Feferi com duvida.

O que o troll quis dizer? Ela não entende de imediato. Gostaria de poder conversar com ele mais sobre o que ele falou até lembrar do que a mesma disse.

"Você só fala de você mesmo e eu gastei todas minhas forças para te proteger e aconselhá-lo. Estou cansada".

Lembra das palavras de seu próprio desabafo para o aquariano quando percebeu que nunca conseguiria-lo. Até já perdeu as esperanças que nunca veria Eridan maduro. Porem pelas poucas atitudes que ele demonstrou parece que Feferi estava enganada em nunca ver seu amigo de infância mudado. Isso da uma pequena culpa de ter falado que estava cansada no passado, mas fica animada em querer conhecer o "novo Eridan".

* * *

\- Kanaya. Está aí?

\- Só um momento Terezi.

A troll de libra foi para o quarto da troll de virgem. Quando a primeira abre, encontra a mesma usando óculos escuros vermelhos e usando bengala.

\- Ué? Não tinha retornado a enxergar?

\- Voltei, mas sabe descobrir que ver é muito sem graça ver e me ceguei. Eu posso entrar?

\- Claro entre – ela abre espaço para a cega entrar. Terezi entra e senta em uma cadeira – o que você deseja.

\- Quero saber se sabe o que aconteceu com o ovo meu e de Vriska.

\- Você e Vriska, fizeram... – a troll cora.

\- Sim, fizemos e apareceu um Drone Imperial.

A reprodução dos trolls é algo bastante diferente da reprodução de qualquer ser vivo na Terra. Os trolls são incapazes de gerar filhotes por si só, eles precisam de dois seres vivos para o processo. Normalmente em uma relação sexual um monstro chamado "Drone Imperial" aparece para um casal troll exigindo o material genético de ambos que são colocadas em um balde comum. Caso o casal se recuse passar um material genético esse monstro mata sem nenhuma hesitação. Depois quando recolhe os matérias genético o Drone Imperial leva para outro monstro chamado "Mãe Larval" que transforma esse material genético em um ovo.

Um esquema de reprodução muito exótico para um ser vivo. Na cultura dos trolls um balde tem um sentido sexual com leves tons de terror, afinal se um troll não achar um parceiro (independo do tipo que é que são quatro no total), corre o risco de receber uma visita do "Drone Imperial" e ser morto pelo mesmo. Claro que nem toda relação sexual é certeza que um mostro vai aparecer e o fato de poder oferecer o material genético mesmo com dois trolls do mesmo sexo ainda aumenta as chances de encontrar um parceiro(a). Independente da fonte genética ainda é capaz de gerar um filhote.

Terezi teve relações sexuais com Vriska e uma delas o Drone Imperial apareceu. Os trolls não nunca criam seus próprios filhotes (é um tabu na cultura deles criar um) e Terezi não está a fim de quebrar a regra, mas por curiosidade quer saber o que aconteceu com seu filho com outra fêmea.

\- Eu não sei. Eu vou verificar – Kanaya vai a um computador para entrar contato com seus lusus, que é uma "Mãe Larval". Depois de um cinco minutos a troll dirige para outra – que estranho. Parece que o ovo sumiu.

\- Sumiu? Significa que o Grub já é tinta?

\- Não. Significa que o ovo sumiu antes mesmo de um grub sair de lá.

\- Existe algo que rouba os ovos?

\- Não, mas alguns quebram, mas é muito difícil de sumir. Será que minha lusus esqueceu?

\- Droga.

\- Por que queria esse troll?

\- Queria saber se ela não está viva e está criando esse grub.

\- Vriska sendo lusus? Acho difícil dela ser uma, afinal ela é... Vriska.

\- Aonde Vriska se meteu? Por que Eridan não a trouxe de volta? Só porque ela deixou de ser kismesis dele?

\- Não acho que ele fez isso de propósito. Eu não sou de conversar com ele, mas parece que ele não faria algo assim. Afinal se ele ressuscitou Sollux que ficou com Feferi, por que ele não ressuscitaria Vriska? Até me espanto de ter me ressuscitado, afinal fui eu que matei ele.

\- Eu não sei, só sei que vou esfolar vivo se ele não a trazer de volta.

\- Se você chegar primeiro do Drone Imperial, talvez consiga.

\- Ah é! O cara é virjão.

\- Será mesmo? Minha lusus falou que o grub dele com Vriska já virou troll.

\- O QUE?

\- Brincadeira. De qualquer jeito se ele não arrumar alguém logo, pode morrer.

\- Duvido muito dele consiga alguém. É um fracassado hoje e sempre será.

-Cuidado! Você pode entrar no quadrante dele.

\- Se livra conversa. Nem fudendo eu seria um matesprit , moirail ou auspistice dele. E eu já tenho meu kismesis.

Os trolls têm quatro tipos de romances: matesprit é um tipo de romance de amor, moirail é uma amizade bromance ou amizade colorida onde um ajuda o outro em seus outros romances (e ajudam a acalmar um ao outro quando o menos controlado sente raiva), kismesis é um romance de ódio e aupistice é um tipo de romance igual ao matesprit ou kismesis, porém necessita de um terceiro troll que impeça do casal se matar ou por ciúmes doentios ou por ódio intenso.

\- Espero que consiga. Eu nunca mais vou poder encontrar meu matesprit – Kanaya fala com uma voz triste.

Kayana foi uma das trolls que teve uma relação com os humanos. Rose Lalonde foi uma das humanas que zerou o jogo.

\- Talvez Eridan possa arrumar um jeito de levá-la para o universo que ela criou com os outros humanos. Porém ela estará como deusa lá, isso é um problema?

\- Não. Eu gostaria de pelo menos vê-la novamente – responde com um sorriso sincero.

"Eu não me contento apenas de ver a Vriska" pensa a cega.

* * *

Eridan estava ligando seu computador para pesquisar sobre quando escuta alguém batendo na porta do seu novo quarto.

"Será que Feferi quer trocar de quarto?" pensa o rapaz.

Quando abre a porta se depara com Nepeta toda sorridente. Isso confunde muito aquariano, afinal nunca trocaram algumas palavras. O máximo que teve de contato foi quando salvou ela certa vez. Já teve uma quedinha pela troll, mas nunca chegou a tentar, afinal sabia que a troll não ia com sua cara.

"Quem já foi com minha cara?" pensa Eridan rindo da sua própria desgraça. Lembra quando era vivo era desesperado para encontrar alguém, mas agora meio que aceitou sua condição.

\- O que deseja?

\- Eu queria agradecer por ter me ressuscitado e os outros.

\- De nada.

Nepeta ainda encara Eridan com sorriso nos lábios. O rapaz não entende muito.

\- Deseja alguma coisa Nepeta?

\- Queria saber se ainda descobriu o paradeiro da Vriska.

\- Não sabia que se preocupava com ela.

\- Eu não me preocupo. Pra falar verdade, eu tenho medo, mas ela é tão bonitinha quando está com Terezi.

\- Eu não tenho medo. Já tive meus desentendimentos com ela, mas gosto dela.

\- Você a ama? – os olhos da troll brilham.

\- Não chego a amar, mas tenho uma pequena admiração, tanto que já fui kismesis dela. É uma pena que o relacionamento não deu muito certo.

\- Isso é tão lindo. Sabe você não é tão irritante como eu pensava.

\- Obrigado, eu acho. Aliás posso fazer um pedido?

\- Qual é?

\- Por favor, não escreva mais fanfics de mim com Sollux. Não tem sentido de eu ficar com ele.

\- Ta legal – a troll fica envergonhada, afinal 'Erisol' (nome que ela deu para combinação de Eridan e Sollux) não é dos seus favoritos, mas agora confirmando que o mesmo não era tão ruim como Equius

\- Desculpe incomodar senhor Ampora, mas preciso resolver algumas coisas com a Nepeta – Equius se aproxima nos dois. Seu tom de voz é bastante irônico.

\- Faça o que quiser. Tchau Nepeta.

\- Tchau Eridan.

O aquariano fecha a porta do quarto. Logo o sagitariano pega no braço da menor e puxa um pouco distante da porta do quarto.

\- O que eu falei sobre se aproximar de Eridan? – fala o troll mais alto.

\- Que nunca devia chegar perto dele.

\- Então porque se aproximou dele?

\- Porque já sou grandinha.

\- Já esqueceu que ele matou Kanaya e Feferi?

\- Mas Kanaya ressuscitou e matou ele, mesmo assim ele a ressuscitou sem nenhum ressentimento. Aliás por que estou morando com o mesmo teto que o Gamzee. Ele me matou.

\- O que aconteceu com você? Por que está tão rebelde?

\- Eu cresci Equius. Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha frágil. Agora me da licença que vou escrever uma fanfic – sai pulando – com quem eu shippo o Eridan agora? Já sei, com Kanaya. Deve ser lindo o amor dos dois – sai falando pra si mesma.

Equius fica pasmo com as palavras da Nepeta.

"Maldito Eridan. Mal trocou palavras com Nepeta e a já contaminou" o troll aperta o punho segurando para não bater na parede.

CONTINUA

Esse foi uma atualização rápida (tive um acesso de criatividade). Gostaria de agradecer a L371C14 que está betando a fanfic. Esqueci de falar, mas essa fanfic é uma historia paralela com a fanfic "Senhores de Zaron" que é um crossover de South Park com Homestuck. Para aqueles querem saber o que aconteceu com Vriska ela ta lá.

Espero que gostem do capitulo, até próxima.


	3. Quadrante Restaurado

Não era assim que esperava, pensa Caliborn enquanto fugia em forma de serpente para ganhar mobilidade já que sua perna mecânica foi quebrada. O mais surpreendente que não sabe o que está perseguindo. Só sabe que é forte suficiente para anular todos seus poderes como Lord do Tempo.

Caliborn é um Cherub, uma raça humanóides de seres répteis, mais preciso, homens cobras. Incrível que no seu nascimento dois seres compartilham o mesmo corpo, que no caso Caliborn tinha que compartilhar com Calliope. É natural que esses dois seres tenham que se matar cedo ou tarde um dia, afinal isso faz parte de sua espécie e Caliborn matou Calliope para ter finalmente sua liberdade.

Seu futuro seria garantido, se tornaria o ser mais poderoso que já existiu e assumiria o nome "Lord English" e seria a maior ameaça do universo. "Seria", porém um misterioso ser anda o perseguindo. Quebrou sua perna mecânica sem ao mesmo tocar e ainda anulou todo seu poder de controle do tempo. Tudo que resta é fugir com a forma de cobra gigante, usada muito para sua espécie para acasalamento. A única coisa que vê é uma sombra que o persegue que lembra muito um tipo de anjo.

Quando se encontra encurralado assume sua forma humanóide. Um ser todo verde, com dentes superiores para fora (sendo o canino direito é postiço em dourado), camisa preta com um 'U' cinza tendo um '~' em vermelho passando no meio da letra, uma gravata borboleta vermelha, calça verde com suspensório da mesma cor, sapato cinza, sem a perna direita, círculos desenhados nas bochechas em vermelho, olhos vermelhos e sem cabelo. Assume uma postura ofensiva, apesar de que está morrendo de medo.

\- Quem é você? Se afaste de mim, sua desgraça! – fala em total desespero.

O ser misterioso aterrissa na frente de Caliborn que finalmente tem a oportunidade de encontrar cara a cara seu perseguidor.

\- Você. É impossível. Como pode existir com um corpo? – Caliborn fica pasmo. Ele conhece seu perseguidor muito bem. O mesmo não fala nada e só da alguns passos para frente. – Para trás. Não me toque. Eu tenho o direito de está vivo, eu sobrevivi. Agora me deixe.

\- Como é divertido ver seu medo.

Caliborn estranhou a voz do perseguidor. Uma voz bastante conhecido para ele. Uma voz que nunca pensou em escutar em terceira pessoa. Toda essa confusão mental foi mais terrível que a dor da morte. O maior ergue o menor pelo crânio com uma mão do perseguidor que sem dificuldade reduz a cabeça da vitima em miolos espatifados.

* * *

Nunca imaginaria que estaria vivo novamente, assim como também voltaria a ver novamente. Sollux também nunca pensava que veria Aradia viva novamente.

Mesmo sabendo que foi controlado por Vriska, ainda sente culpado pela morte de sua primeira Matesprit. Mais que tudo quer falar com ela novamente, poder abraçar e poder compartilhar todas as emoções possíveis mesmo como um amigo.

Chega ao quarto da troll de áries para poder conversar com ela a sós, depois de tanto tempo, mas para sua surpresa encontra ela chorando.

Aradia estando morta por tanto tempo, muitos sentimentos deixou de sentir, afinal como fantasma sentimentos de troll já são irrelevantes e agora sente toda dor que como fantasma era impossível de sentir. Primeiro uma pequena felicidade de saber como é a experiência de morrer já que depois de arqueologia a morte é o assunto que mais interessa para ela. O que mais machuca ela é lembrar de suas atitudes como fantasma.

Para o inicio lembrar como tratou seu matesprit, Sollux, quando estava como fantasma. Todas as palavras frias que falou para o troll como se toda química que existiu entre eles nunca tivesse existido. Podia ver o troll de gêmeos sofrer e quase se desesperar. Aradia reconhece se não fosse por Feferi talvez Sollux tivesse entrado em loucura e trolls nesse estado são bastante perigosos (Gamzee e Eridan são prova disso).

Como condenar seu ex-matesprit encontrar outra que foi justamente a própria Feferi? Mesmo se fosse para se comparar com a troll de peixes vê que tem muitas desvantagens. Sangue nobre (fato tão valorizado para a cultura da sua espécie), sendo a troll mais rica entre os doze, tem a personalidade mais pacifica de todos e ainda uma beleza incomum que até própria Aradia gostaria de ter um quadrante com ela.

Como condenar alguém que tomou o que era dela, sendo que a mesma desprezou? Com que direito tem de sentir ciúmes?

\- Aradia? – escuta seu nome assim como sente o toque de uma mão no seu ombro. Ela sabe a tonalidade da voz e até o toque de quem é.

\- Vai embora, Sollux. Me deixa em paz.

\- Mas o que está acontecendo com você? Eu sei que é triste ser ressuscitado pelo Eridan, mas pelo menos todos nós estamos vivos.

Ela suspira, seu parceiro e amigo nunca foi bom em consolar as pessoas.

\- Não é isso do porque estou chorando.

\- Não? Qual é o motivo?

\- Você.

\- Eu? O que eu fiz?

\- Não foi você, mas fui eu. Como fantasma fui muito má com você.

\- Não fique assim. Sei que passei uma solidão muito grande em não poder conversar com você que quase nem tive vontade mais de viver por sua causa, mas tudo isso já passou – Sollux tenta consolar Aradia, mas faz a troll chorar muito mais.

\- Você não está ajudando.

\- Desculpe.

\- Por que não vai para sua matesprit?

\- Mas você é minha matesprit.

As palavras do troll faz ela parar de chorar. Antes estava vermelha de tanto chorar (uma tonalidade vermelho vinho, não vermelho como um humano ficaria), agora fica vermelha por ficar envergonhada. Não esperava que Sollux fizesse essa afirmação.

\- E Feferi? – pergunta com insegurança.

\- Ah é. Tem ela, agora eu não sei o que fazer. Tá certo que ela é mais bonita, tem mais curvas, é rica... – Sollux é interrompido com um tapa que recebeu no rosto.

\- Seu bobo – olha com raiva – pelo menos você é meu bobo – puxa o troll para um beijo. Algo muito esperado pelo casal. Um beijo cheio de vontade e saudade, afinal há muito tempo que o casal sentia falta desse contato.

Sem os dois saberem tudo foi presenciado por Feferi que estava espionando tudo pela a brecha da porta do quarto da troll de áries. Sua intenção era procurar o troll de gêmeos para voltar com seu relacionamento, mas viu que a troll de áries chegou antes do que ela.

Apesar de ter uma leve tristeza, sente muito feliz pelo os dois estarem juntos novamente. Feferi ajudou muito Sollux se recuperar quando Aradia morreu. Esse grau de intimidade que abriu espaço para os dois fossem matesprit, mas por um curto período de tempo, afinal morreu nas mãos de Eridan quando o troll aquariano se descontrolou.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi ter achado a atitude muito infantil do troll de aquário ter se descontrolado, mas vendo agora isso conspirou para que nos dias de hoje ela não tivesse um atrito com Aradia. Como seu relacionamento foi curto com troll de gêmeos não criou sentimentos fortes suficientes para inibir o sentimento dele pela Aradia. Até vai mais além: não foi suficiente até para criar sentimentos fortes pelo Sollux.

Tudo deu certo no final das contas, mas por que ainda sente que tem algo que não foi resolvido?

De repente algo tira sua concentração quando escuta um barulho de impacto na mansão. Faz a troll ficar em alerta.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Aradia sai do quarto junto com Sollux.

\- Eu não sei, mas parece que o barulho veio na entrada.

\- E o que a gente está esperando?

O trio corre para entrada e encontra uma cena que até deixam eles aterrorizados. Gamzee está sóbrio.

O troll do signo de capricórnio em seu normal é alguém muito pacifico, porém para ele estar assim precisa está drogado sempre. Os trolls usam uma droga para poderem dormir sem ter pesadelo, afinal se tiver um é capaz deles matarem alguém por perto sem querer. Não é muito diferente dos humanos que por instinto tem uma dependência para cafeína, porém quando alguém toma demais tem sérios problemas. É a mesma coisa para Gamzee. O uso da droga foi tão intenso que a falta dela causa uma instabilidade que o torna um dos trolls mais frios e assassinos existentes.

Isso que encontra. Gamzee gritando alto, Tavros no chão com o rosto machucado (que para a surpresa de todos, ainda está vivo), enquanto Equius se aproxima rápido para tentar segurá-lo. A palavra chave tentar, porém mesmo parecendo que o troll de sagitário tem força física superior é o capricórnio que tem a maior força física entre os trolls.

Pouco a pouco outros trolls começam chegar como Karkat, Terezi, Kanaya e Nepeta.

\- Nepeta, não! – disse Equius em desespero.

Assim como Gamzee ver a troll de leão parte em uma rápida investida. Todo mundo fica em choque e sente incapaz de agir. Nepeta ainda sente incapaz de desviar do golpe.

Seria uma morte prematura para alguém que acabou de ressuscitar, mas novamente a palavra chave seria, porque algo salva a troll. Eridan aparece na frente dela e defende o soco de Gamzee com a palma da mão. Todos os 10 trolls arregalam os olhos quando vêem o aquariano segurar o soco do capricorniano com uma mão. Mesmo que o defensor tenha um sangue muito mais nobre que o atacante, ainda sim o segundo tem uma força física superior.

Gamzee ainda é um Bardo da Raiva e tem habilidades de manipular a raiva das outras pessoas de forma impressiva, tanto pode aumentar a coragem de alguém como causa medo extremo. Eridan como Príncipe da Esperança conseguiu segurar o soco por justamente ter destruído a 'esperança do soco' ter funcionado. Em modo pratico os poderes do aquariano inibiu boa parte da vontade de aplicar o soco que permitiu segurar o golpe com grande facilidade.

Ignorando todas as expectativas dos outros trolls, Eridan derruba Gamzee no chão, pisa na mão dele que induz gritar de dor. Com a boca aberta o aquariano coloca a droga na boca dele. Não demora muito para fazer efeito.

\- Você está bem? – Eridan sai de cima da mão do troll.

\- Motherfucker Brother. O que aconteceu? – pergunta agora todo tranqüilo.

\- Digamos que você caiu no chão. Quer ajuda pra se levantar? - estende a mão.

\- Valeu.

\- Falando nisso tem algumas ervas na cozinha que pode da uma substituída no consumo do slime.

\- Vou experimentar. Você ta sendo muito brother – Gamzee abraça Eridan.

\- Se me dá licença eu vou retornar para meu quarto – Eridan sai do lugar deixando os 11 trolls sozinhos.

Gamzee não está sabendo, mas os dez trolls ainda estão tentando entender o que aconteceu. Eridan defendendo o soco do capricórnio facilmente? Que lógica é essa? Ainda mais não fez nem questão de se exibir para todos com essa façanha. Alguns trolls ainda se perguntam se aquele é o verdadeiro Eridan ou alguém que está assumindo a forma física.

Feferi que mais conhece o troll sabe que é o verdadeiro. Tem que admitir que está gostando desse lado maduro dele, porem está se preocupando que ele está se isolando demais. Mesmo gostando da nova maturidade está sentindo falta do seu amigo de infância cheio de energia.

CONTINUA

Esse foi mais uma atualização. Se estão questionando porque o Eridan está sendo 'foda', porque estou fazendo ele 'foda' mesmo. Motivo? Por ele ser o troll que representa o meu signo. Acho sacanagem do Hussie não da valor para o meu signo, fazendo ele não se da bem com ninguém e sumir com ele (morreu nas mãos da Kanaya e nunca mais deu as caras). Pelo menos ele é melhor que Cronus e o Dualscar (outras decepções para um aquariano).

Claro que não vou fazer ser superior, mas vai ter seus momentos de gloria na fic. Para quem não conhece meu estilo de escrever também escrevo muitas cenas angustias e todos os trolls vão ter seus sentimentos retratado na fic.

E também um pouco de mistério para aguçar a curiosidade.

Até a próxima


	4. O preço do Pecado

A confusão acaba tão rápido como começou quase Nepeta morta novamente pelo descontrole de Gamzee, mas Eridan conseguiu controlar a situação batendo de frente com a força do capricorniano. Existiu uma pequena trapaça do aquariano que estava escondido já usando seu poder de destruir a esperança da vitima antes de medir forças, mas mesmo assim não tira o mérito do troll, afinal foi a maneira não letal que encontrou. Encarar de frente implicaria em uma luta mais demorada e o resultado seria com uma morte (no mínimo).

O que muitos esqueceram, por causa do calor do momento, foi que Tavros ainda está no chão, consciente, mas estava surpreso que seu amigo foi domado. Está mais surpreso ainda por ter ferimentos leves, depois de ter recebido um soco de Gamzee, afinal o capricorniano é conhecido por sua incrível força.

\- Ei motherfucker. Como se machucou? – pergunta uma voz tirando sua concentração.

\- Hã? Gamzee? – disse saindo do transe – apenas estava na hora errada e no lugar errado, mas não foi nada demais – disse ocultando o fato que se machucou por causa pelo troll.

\- Parece que foi um machucado feio, precisa tratar – subitamente Gamzee pega Tavros no colo – vamos para cozinha.

\- Ei - Tavros cora em marrom – não precisa me levar. Já consigo andar.

\- Eu sei, mas até que é divertido te levar no colo. Parece que estou levando uma princesa - Tavros cora mais ainda.

O maior leva o menor para cozinha, faz sentar o taurino em uma cadeira e pega um kit de primeiro socorros. Gamzee retorna para Tavros, pega um algodão molhando com água destinada e passa no local aonde o menor recebeu impacto que involuntariamente derrama algumas lágrimas. Em uma atitude de carinho Gamzee apoia a outra mão na face do troll menor e com polegar seca as lágrimas. Terminado de limpar as feridas, pega um tipo de pomada e passa com os dedos no local. O remédio tem efeitos curativos que já tiram a mancha da pancada.

\- Vai sentir um pouco de dor, mas vai passar. Desejo melhoras – Gamzee da um beijo na testa de Tavros.

O coração de Tavros dispara e fica quase totalmente marrom de tanta vergonha. Vendo que o capricorniano está abrindo os armários em busca de algumas ervas que aquariano comentou. Ainda se pergunta como sobreviveu ao soco.

* * *

Passa uns dois dias e a mansão que os trolls estão morando está tranqüila. Nada de grave aconteceu, após quando Gamzee ficou sóbrio. Só Eridan que está ausente já que saiu do planeta com uma pequena nave para resolver alguns assuntos. A única novidade é o retorno do matespritship de Sollux e Aradia. Muitos trolls se questionavam se Feferi tomaria uma posição agressiva em relação a isso, mas parece que a pisciana acertou de uma boa.

Com essa nova novidade mexeu com dois trolls em especial: Nepeta que está fazendo uma fanfic com o recém casal e Karkat que está na frente do seu computador procurando algumas séries românticas para assistir. Segundo ele, material de pesquisa para entender o mistérios de um romance troll. Todos os passos precisam ser analisados de todas as formas para só assim atingir a perfeição de um quadrante, segundo Karkat. E quem sabe ele finalmente possa realizar um dos seus sonhos: ter um quadrante com Terezi, só ainda não decidiu qual ainda.

Porém suas pesquisas não está tendo resultado. Não está achando séries românticas para baixar. Nem nos sites pagos e nem dos piratas (o mais famoso site troll pirata é o HYPERLINK " /"themindfangbay. troll). Por duas horas estava tentando achar novas séries e não achava nenhum link ativo.

\- Pelo menos "Um maluco do Pedaço" posso encontrar... – buscando sua série favorita de humor. Depois de uns quinze minutos procurando não encontra nada – quem foi o infeliz desgraçado que está sumindo com todo seriado que eu gosto? – pensa um pouco até quando vem um nome na sua cabeça – Sollux – saí correndo para o quarto do geminiano.

Sollux Captor, entre os doze trolls, é o troll hacker. Seu quarto parece um enorme servidor cheio de fios vermelhos e azuis ligado a um grande computador central que ele usa. Ele estava navegando nas camadas mais profunda da internet, chamada de Deep Web, para conseguir mais informações de como invadir um sistema até quando vê a porta do seu quarto sendo aberta com força.

\- O que você fez com minhas séries, seu maldito – Karkat entra com tudo. Sollux digita algumas coisas antes de dar atenção do canceriano.

\- Eu não sei do que você tá falando – da uma rápida olhada no menor.

\- Sabe sim. Estou mais de duas horas tentando baixar alguma coisa e não consigo.

\- Hum... eu só estou a dois dias vivo, então não fui eu. Se fosse eu deixaria uma assinatura digital minha. Vejamos – digita algumas coisas até aparecer um pouco de texto em sua tela – parece que tem alguém que anda deletando diversas séries por algum tempo. Isso é um desafio – sorri – então Karkat – dirige suas palavras para o menor – Vou ver o que posso fazer pra te ajudar. Só fique lembrando que não sou eu. Agora se me dá licença tenho muito que fazer – Sollux "pede educadamente". Está em aspas, porque os olhos do troll começaram brilhar e quando isso acontece está preparando para soltar um laser pelos olhos.

\- Tá bom, mas tô de olho – Karkat sai do quarto ainda com raiva – quem será que deletou as séries da internet? – pensa um pouco – deve ser a Vriska. Aquela puta. Some e leva todas às séries com ela.

De repente Karkat leva um golpe na sua canela que faz sentir muita dor.

\- Com licença. Cega passando – disse Terezi passando.

\- Tudo bem. Não doeu – Karkat está fazendo de tudo para parecer que não está com dor. Sorte que a troll não consegue ver.

Ele entende que pode ter sido um acidente. Só que nem desconfia que não foi acidente. Terezi escutou o canceriano falando mal de sua kismesis. Tirando o momento de travessura, precisa manter seu foco. Está na hora de exigir algumas atitudes de um troll.

Eridan está no seu quarto organizando todo material que conseguiu sobre Sburb e dimensões. Desconfia que Vriska já esteja viva, mas aonde ela está? Afinal se tivesse morta teria ressuscitado, mas será que a forma fantasma foi destruída? Isso pode complicar mais as coisas. Pior que até entrou contato com os trolls alfas, que são trolls de uma dimensão alfa. Basicamente é um universo aonde pode encontrar seu ancestral e dos outros 11 ainda jovens e ele junto com os outros são ancestrais desses trolls. Não conseguiu entrar em contato. Parece que os humanos alfas conseguiram zerar o jogo e os trolls escolheram irem para o universo deles.

Precisa da escorpiana para completar o jogo. Desde quando soube que os humanos zeraram o Sburb que a ideia de completar também está martelando na sua cabeça. Para o aquariano esse objetivo é sua única chance de ser feliz. Tirando seu lusus, ninguém o ama ou gosta da sua presença, a prova disso é que ninguém como fantasma falou com ele. Não se dá bem com nenhum troll dos doze, não é valorizado nem como ameaça. Sem contar que suas ações impediram de qualquer aproximação.

Feferi já deixou claro quatro anos atrás que sua presença a desgasta. Nepeta toma distância. Sollux não deu bola como rival. Karkat demonstrou nojo quando aquariano comentou que canceriano estava dando em cima dele. Kanaya pode matá-lo se aproximar (com toda razão já que sua única frenesi destruiu o ovo de uma nova "Mãe Larva"). Vriska o dispensou.

Com a escorpiana foi algo mais profundo, afinal ela foi sua kismesis. Só que em vez de trazer uma satisfação pelo passado trás sofrimento. Foi ótimo poder ficar com alguém, até tido seu primeiro beijo e ter perdido a virgindade, o problema que Vriska nunca se referia o aquariano como Eridan, mas sim como "Dualscar" (nome do seu ancestral). É fato que só conseguiu ser kismesis dela porque ambos queriam seguir os passos dos seus ancestrais que foram kismesis. Só que sua ex-parceira era mais radical quanto seguir os passos de sua ancestral.

Qual é a sensação de estar em um relacionamento sendo que seu parceiro busca outra pessoa? Eridan lutou muito para fazer que Vriska veja o "Eridan" e não o "Dualscar", mas no final o aquariano falhou. Não foi competente em manter seu kismesistude, assim como não foi competente em manter sua amizade com Feferi.

A pisciana seria a parceira perfeita para Eridan, mas todas suas tentativas não deram certo. Ela nunca viu as intenções dele de conquistá-la e por fim teve que ver ela indo nos braços de outro troll, alguém que acha muito inferior para ela. Reconhece que errou muito com sua ex-amiga e por falta de maturidade eliminou todas as possibilidades de conquistá-la. Por fim, a matou friamente por não ter aceitado a escolha dela e o mais surpreendente que Feferi o perdoou. Uma atitude nobre, mas que condena ainda mais Eridan já que essa ação joga na cara que é superior a qualquer ressentimento, segundo o próprio.

Sempre deixou claro que seu orgulho e vaidade eram marcas registradas dele, porém lá no fundo sente que é o troll mais abominável dos 12. Alguém cujos pecados são imperdoáveis. Alguém incapaz de manter um quadrante. Alguém que nem mesmo merece o ódio dos outros, apenas o desprezo. Que irônico pensar que possui o segundo sangue mais nobre, possui riquezas incalculáveis e mesmo assim ser desprezado.

Poderia mudar isso, mudar seu comportamento, tentar ser mais gentil, porém mesmo que apague até as memórias dos outros ainda sim Eridan acha que não é possível. Porque o aquariano guarda um grande segredo. Algo que só os trolls aquáticos têm: uma "segunda forma". Ele tem medo de ser ridicularizado se esse segredo for revelado, o que impede de se aproximar até cujos trolls tem sangue inferior. E também tem a preocupação que Feferi seja afetada, afinal ela também tem uma "segunda forma".

Irônico que sua classe seja justamente o "Príncipe da Esperança", mas o nome não inspira nem um pouco o sentimento da esperança já que sua classe foca em destruir esse sentimento. Com prática consegue inspirar um pouco a esperança para seus alvos, mas basicamente sabe mais em destruir do que criar. Não tem expectativa de sua condição social mude e é inevitável ser vitima do "Drone Imperial" e sua única esperança é zerar um jogo.

Criar seu próprio universo, suas próprias formas de vida, de ser adorado e amado é a única motivação que sobrou para o aquariano. Não importa que Vriska nem dá valor pelo seus esforços que esteja de volta. Não importa se os outros não trocarem a palavra. Não importa de até submeter à trolls mais inferiores. Não importa em ver Feferi nos braços de outro. Não importa de perder sua riqueza, seu estilo de vida, sua habilidade aquática ou parte do corpo. Tudo que importa é seu objetivo de ser deus e nada mais. Mesmo que sua existência passe como suspiro no tempo, ainda sim vai tentar o impossível.

Sua concentração é interrompida quando chega em uma batida da porta. Assim que a abre, encontra a troll de libra.

\- Quero falar com você – disse entrando.

\- O que você quer? – respira fundo para esquecer a tristeza que estava passando momentos atrás.

\- Quero Vriska. Você ainda não ressuscitou ela.

\- Estou providenciando isso.

\- Parece que está acomodado, afinal você tem agora o poder de ressuscitar os mortos.

\- Não faz a mínima ideia como fiz para trazer todo mundo de volta – Eridan ri.

\- Qual é a graça?

\- Parece que não se deu o trabalho de pesquisar como ressuscitei – se sentou em uma cadeira luxuosa.

\- Sinceramente, tô pouco me lixando com isso – senta na cama do troll.

\- Aliás, não tinha voltado a enxergar?

\- Estava achando muito chato ver, por isso que me ceguei.

\- Que estranho isso.

\- Não ver me faz ficar mais próximo da minha lusus e perto da Vriska.

\- Perto da Vriska?

\- Você não entenderia.

\- Posso tentar. Esqueceu que já fui kismesis dela?

\- Garanto que você não sabe de nada dela.

\- Posso não saber tudo, mas sei de muita coisa.

\- Como o que?

\- Por exemplo, sei que ela tem uma tatuagem com o número oito da virilha direita em azul.

\- Como você sabe? – Terezi levantou de uma vez.

\- Acho que é meio óbvio a resposta.

\- Não pode ser. Como um fracasso como você vai... vai...

\- Por causa de meu ancestral e do dela serem kismesis.

\- Dane-se esse lance de ancestrais. Essa porra não existe.

\- Encontramos com a ancestral da Feferi, porque os outros não existiram? Não importa mais. Isso foi o passado assim como meu relacionamento com Vriska.

\- Bom sempre se lembrar isso – Terezi se senta agora mais calma – agora traga minha kismesis de volta.

\- Sabe qual é a recompensa dos quem ajudam os campeões do Sburb é a oportunidade de jogar novamente com nível mais fácil ou participar do universo criado pelos campeões.

\- E o que isso tem haver com Vriska?

\- Em caso de morte dos participantes tem o direito de ressuscitar e restituir todo perda física. Eu apenas reivindiquei esse direito.

\- E por que não reivindicou o direito da Vriska viver?

\- Aí que tá. Eu fiz isso. Funcionou com a gente, mas não com ela. Eu clamei até ficar rouco para trazer de volta e nada. Por isso que passei dois dias fora. Para poder juntar o máximo de material possível pra trazer Vriska de volta.

Terezi sente o cheiro dos livros e alguns materiais de plásticos como CDs, DVDs e pendrives. Parece que Eridan está se esforçando.

\- Por que quer trazer a Vriska de volta?

\- Os humanos zeraram o jogo sendo muito inferior a nossa raça. Talvez se nós unirmos forças conseguiremos vencer o jogo.

\- Meio difícil todos cooperarem juntos.

\- Vencemos Black King juntos, então acho que é possível. Ainda mais que Lord English está morto, vai ser fácil.

\- Imaginou a possibilidade de mesmo que a gente coopere entre si não seja suficiente para zerar o jogo.

\- Sim, mas estou determinado. Se morrer tentando pelo menos fiz alguma coisa. Não importa em cooperar com trolls de sangue inferior, não importa se ninguém falar comigo, não importa se me odiarem, tudo que quero é ser um deus e nada mais.

\- E por que quer tanto isso?

\- Por que quer tanto Vriska?

Os dois se encaram. Mesmo cega a troll de libra foca diretamente nos olhos do troll de aquário. Pareciam que os dois qualquer momento entrariam em guerra. Um silêncio que tudo vai depender da atitude de um.

\- Está bem. Vou te ajudar encontrar Vriska. Eu só quero ela e nada mais. Posso até de ajudar a zerar o jogo, mas não vou me arriscar tanto. Se você tentar tirá-la de mim vai saber que a raiva da Kanaya é uma brisa fresca comparada a minha.

\- Não se preocupe eu não vou tomar seu lugar de kismesis dela e nem mendigar ser outro quadrante dela. Já passei por isso e não quero repetir a experiência.

Os dois trolls sorriem. E começam a estudar como trazer a troll de escorpião de volta.

CONTINUA

Demorei mais um pouquinho pra postar, mas finalmente atualizei. Fazia um tempinho que não escrevia algo angustia, dês quando finalizei minha fic chamada Brotherhood (essa é da categoria de South Park).

Recentemente pensei em uma teoria de Homestuck que me fez explodir a cabeça: a possibilidade de Eridan e Feferi terem uma "segunda forma". Pior que fazendo as conexões pode ser bem possível.

Também focando já começando formar os casais como Gamzee x Tavros e Eridan e Terezi. Só uma previa. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Até a próxima.


	5. A princesa da esperança

Um agradecimento a especial por Lord Yellow pelo review do ultimo capitulo

\- Esse planeta é bastante tranquilo. Dá vontade de ficar o dia inteiro dormindo – disse Nepeta.

\- Obrigada. Eu escolhi o planeta e paguei por ele. Um ótimo lugar para todos nós colocarmos nossas diferenças de lado.

Nepeta e Feferi estão andando juntas no planeta que os trolls compraram. Fora a mansão o caminho parece um imenso jardim autossustentável com algumas quadras de esporte e um vasto oceano. Quando as duas morreram, como fantasmas desenvolveram um elo de amizade. Hoje as duas constantemente conversam.

\- Pensava que Eridan ajudou a pagar também – pergunta Nepeta.

\- Ele até quis, mas resolvi bancar todos os custos.

\- Isso não ficou caro?

\- Imagine. Foi barato. Nem paga as joias que eu uso.

\- Nossa! Você é muito ser rica.

\- Para mim é normal. Não sou de esbanjar muito. Eridan que gosta de gastar.

\- Aliás, você e ele não eram moirails? O que aconteceu?

\- Não deu muito certo. Foi bastante desastroso, mas não quero me lembrar disso. São águas passadas. Eu não tive a sorte de um moirail perfeito como seu.

\- Por que você acha que meu quadrante é perfeito?

\- Porque você consegue mudar o Equius de uma facilidade até invejável.

\- Menina nem de conto do trabalho que tenho mudar Equius. Até hoje nunca conseguir mudar nada dele.

\- Sério? Ele é tão educado comigo, apesar de achá-lo muito formal. Só me chama pelo meu sobrenome.

\- Não sei se reparou, mas Equius tem um problema grave. Todo troll tem um sangue mais nobre que ele é todo formal, mas em compensação todo troll de sangue menos nobre despreza.

\- Nossa. Eu nunca reparei – Feferi fica surpresa. – Por isso que ele até sua muito.

\- É verdade. Como eu gostaria que Equius mudasse isso.

\- Pera aí? Por que ele não trata muito bem Eridan?

\- Sabe que até hoje eu não sei. Ele sempre me falou para me afastar dele. Antes achava ele esquisito, mas percebi que minha opinião foi influenciada pelo Equius. Parece que estava enganada já que ele salvou minha vida já duas vezes.

\- Sério? Eu vi naquele dia, mas não sabia que já tinha feito isso antes.

\- Sim, Eridan fez. Nunca agradeci. Pelo menos ele é melhor que Gamzee, aquele infeliz não pensou duas vezes em me matar. Pior que Equius o adora.

\- Até reparo isso. Quase como se Gamzee fosse deus pra ele.

\- Infelizmente sim e ainda o adora mesmo dele ter me matado. Juro que quase terminei meu quadrante com ele – Nepeta diz bastante séria. – Contudo tenho muita história com Equius. Nós passamos muita coisa junto e sem contar que gosto muito aquele troll bombado.

\- Como consegue sempre ter forças pra se relacionar com Equius?

\- Por que a pergunta?

\- Tipo, eu gastei muitas forças para mudar o Eridan e nunca tive sucesso.

\- Eu mesmo nunca tive sucesso em mudar Equius, mas ele me completa. Eu não sei como eu seria sem ele. Fui criada na selva e precisava caçar pra me alimentar e meu único contato social foi com Equius e com minha lusus. Graças a mim ele não mata ninguém. Pode não estar no jeito que quero, pode adorar Gamzee e ter esses complexos com os mais nobres, desprezar os menos nobres, mas mesmo assim ele é meu moirail. Nada vai mudar isso.

Feferi se impressiona com a sinceridade de sua amiga. Fica muito feliz em saber que Nepeta tem um moirail perfeita pra ela, porém sente algum incomodo com essas palavras. É como se tivesse cometido um erro. Se cometeu foi o que ou com quem? Até que gostaria de ter um relacionamento de moirail tão forte, porque com Eridan não deu certo. Mesmo assim está feliz dele estar mais maduro. Quis pagar todos os custos (mesmo que Feferi não deixando), salvou Nepeta sem ferir mortalmente Gamzee sem ferir ninguém. Não implicou com Sollux em nenhum momento. E não forçou nenhuma tentativa de fazer que ela seja um quadrante dele. Não guarda magoa por seu ex- moirail ter a matado.

"Acho que vale a pena dar uma chance para ele" pensa Feferi. Se Eridan está tão maduro pode significar que o sonho da troll finalmente se realizou: que o aquariano finalmente mudou.

As duas chegam à mansão para o horário de almoço. Em uma grande mesa encontra diversas panelas (feita pela Kanaya) e os trolls se servindo. Aradia e Sollux estão comendo juntos, sendo que a primeira está dando comida para o segundo. Quando Feferi passa perto do casal pra se sentar em uma cadeira distante, a ariana da um olha de desaprovação. Feferi não entende, mas continua indo para uma cadeira.

Consegue ver os trolls comendo e conversando. Gamzee está sentado ao lado de Tavros, enquanto tenta comer, enquanto seu companheiro está comendo até que discreto. Nepeta senta ao lado do Equius que troca um sorriso com ela. Kanaya e Terezi trocam algumas palavras, enquanto comem. Ao lado da Terezi está Karkat que só está comendo. Feferi escolhe se sentar perto da Nepeta. Depois de se servir repara uma coisa: Eridan não está ali.

Só pensar no troll que ele aparece. A presença do recém chegado faz os outros trolls pararem o que estavam fazendo, em sua maioria. É como se tivesse chegado alguém que precisa ser vigiado. As boas ações dos últimos dias não escondem os erros do troll. Foi o único troll que quis trair os outros para se aliar ao Jack Noir, o primeiro vilão dos trolls tentando chamar Feferi junto. Com a desaprovação dos outros, ninguém o apoiou e foi bastante repreendido que causou a fúria do troll que quase matou Sollux (o deixando cego), matou Feferi e Kanaya destruindo junto o único ovo de uma "mãe larva", assim eliminando todas as expectativas de nascer novos trolls no futuro. E por que morar no mesmo teto que o troll traidor? Pelo justo fato desse mesmo ter ressuscitado todos, a oportunidade de agirem juntos para zerar o Sburb e terem uma vida confortável, já que a maioria nunca tiveram luxo desse porte. Uma coisa é tolerar alguém que pode os trair qualquer momento outra coisa é serem amigos do mesmo.

As reações são mistas: Kanaya, Aradia e Sollux ficam em alerta. Tavros meio se encolhe. Equius aperta os garfos chegando até amassa-los. Os únicos que ficam tranquilos são: Feferi, que até sorri para Eridan que devolve com um sorriso discreto e rápido, Nepeta, que está só de olho, e Gamzee que... está drogado.

\- Oi motherfucker.

\- Oi – Eridan dá um sorriso da mesma forma que sorriu para Feferi. O aquariano só se aproxima de uma panela, coloca o que quer comer no prato e vai se sentar longe dos outros que retornam a comer e conversar sem problemas.

Equius ainda se sente incomodado com o ser que está distante dos outros. Nunca soube o ódio que teve pelo ser aquático, mas é o único nobre que não faz questão nenhuma de idolatrá-lo, tanto que acha que era o único que não merece o sangue nobre.

"Aradia que merecia essa nobreza e não ele, sempre se achando melhor que os outros" pensa o troll de terra. Não aguentando a insatisfação se levanta e pega uma garrafa de refrigerante e se aproxima de Eridan. - Senhor Ampora, gostaria um pouco de refrigerante.

– Disse com um tom de voz que aprendeu com os humanos: sarcasmo.

\- Não. Obrigado – disse sem olha para o maior.

\- Eu insisto. Tome um gole.

– Quem olha parece que está prestes a tacar a garrafa na cabeça do menor. - Não precisa. Obrigado. As ações de Equius estão parecendo de alguém está querendo procurar um motivo para brigar. Novamente entre os trolls ficam tensos, porque uma briga pode acontecer. Por sorte uma troll sabe muito bem o que fazer: se levanta na cadeira, pula nas costas do maior e os arranha, uma atitude que Nepeta usa muito para acalmá-lo. Pego mais desprevenido do que pelo peso em si que induz o troll bater na mesa e derrubar o prato do aquariano.

Não demora muito para o "príncipe da esperança" sacar sua varinha. Fazendo os trolls, exceto Terezi e Gamzee, já se levantarem. Será que o aquariano enlouqueceu de novo? Só que em vez de atacar, levita a comida derrama e joga no lixo. Depois abre a geladeira e pega um sanduíche – que fez antes da Kanaya fazer o almoço - e traz para sua mão. Guarda sua varinha e se levanta.

\- Obrigado pelo almoço, Kanaya. – Agradece para troll de virgem.

– Vou querer agora o refrigerante.

– Pega a garrafa de vidro e sai tomando da cozinha (provavelmente no seu quarto).

\- Só eu que estou achando Eridan muito esquisito? – diz Karkat, mas ninguém responde.

* * *

\- Droga pensava que rolaria morte hoje – disse Aradia com os braços cruzados e cara emburrada.

\- Mal a gente tá vivo e já quer morte? – disse Sollux.

\- Claro. Nada mais magnifico ver alguém morrendo – disse a áries animada, já que sempre foi fascinada com a morte. A maior satisfação é ver alguém morrendo. Para sorte dos outros ela não tem o prazer de matar. O casal estava no quarto da troll.

\- Fica difícil completar Sburb se a gente se matar novamente.

\- Está querendo ser deus.

\- No caso quero mais a imortalidade para nós dois.

\- Imortalidade? Para que? – fica com cara de confusa.

\- Para a gente ter uma oportunidade de vivemos juntos sem a preocupação da gente morrer de velhice. Não tivemos sorte de nascemos com sangue nobre pra viver milênios diferente de alguns babacas.

\- Concordo. Aquela vadia da Feferi não merece o sangue que corre em suas veias.

\- Feferi? Ainda tá com ciúmes dela ter sido minha matesprit, depois quando você morreu.

\- Não. Você teve todo direito, afinal como fantasma eu não ligava muito por sentimentos.

\- Então por que a implicância com Feferi?

\- Por que ela sempre foi uma patricinha mimada que sempre teve as coisas fáceis.

\- Ela me ajudou muito quando estava triste.

\- Ajudou, mas com interesse. Se fosse com boa intenção ela teria sido sua moirail e não sua matesprit.

\- Pelo menos ela é bem melhor que o Eridan, isso sim.

\- Pois pra mim prefiro ele do que ela.

\- Como é que é? – Sollux se assusta. Nunca pensou em escutar essas palavras do seu primeiro e atual matesprit.

\- Posso não ir muito com a cara dele, mas pelo menos ele matou Feferi com um golpe, isso foi tão lindo.

\- Ele não conseguiu manter moirail com Feferi também.

\- Mas isso porque aquela lá é mimada. Eu garanto quando ele conseguir um quadrante ela vai está chorando pelos cantos.

\- Eu duvido.

\- Quer apostar?

\- Quero. Aposto meu computador.

\- Aposto minha coleção de arqueologia.

\- Certo – os dois apertam as mãos selando o pacto. Quando a adrenalina se acalma. Os dois se abraçam em sinal de trégua. O troll de gêmeos alia os grandes cabelos de sua parceira o que é algo incomum para trolls do sangue menos nobre. O normal os trolls de sangue inferior além de ter uma baixa estimativa de vida (no caso da Aradia apenas 30 anos) em sua maioria tem cabelos curtos diferente dos nobres que possuem cabelos longos (inclusive os machos). Raras as exceções como um nobre ter cabelos curtos como no caso do Eridan (só que o mesmo corta e pinta frequentemente) e Aradia uma troll de sangue não nobre que possui cabelos longos. De qualquer jeito Sollux adora alisar os cabelos tão macios. É bom finalmente está com seu primeiro amor e como gostaria de... 'dar um passo mais além'. O problema que sua timidez impede de tomar iniciativa. Já que ficou tanto tempo sem sua matesprit que tem medo de tomar uma atitude precipitada que desaprove a troll. Aradia também está com a mesma vontade de 'dar um passo mais além, mas está esperando uma atitude dele. Como os dois não leem mentes, o casal fica só na vontade.

\- Fico feliz da gente estar juntos novamente – disse Sollux, enquanto acaricia os cabelos de sua namorada.

\- Eu fico mais feliz em você ter me escolhido do que Feferi.

\- E se eu tivesse escolhido ela?

\- Simples: eu faria questão de ficar com Eridan.

Sollux sua frio só de imaginar as palavras da Aradia se tornando realidade. Mesmo se tivesse com as duas em um quadrante ver o aquariano ficar com a ariana seria demais pra ele.

"Eu me matava se isso acontecer" pensa o troll de gêmeos.

* * *

\- Eu te amo Eridan. Eu quero ser sua matesprit – diz uma voz feminina que beija o espelho deixando batom no mesmo lugar. É uma troll atraente com curvas exorbitantes (só não superando Feferi), longos cabelos tendo uma mecha roxa, chifres em forma de raio e algumas características aquáticas e guelras nas suas bochechas. Mesmo que as características físicas sejam de um troll feminino quem está de frente do espelho é o Eridan. Diferente dos humanos ele não se travestiu, mas sim mudou seu sexo. A vida marinha no planeta terra é bastante curiosa porque muitos seres trocam de sexo como crustáceos e os mais variados peixes. Para os trolls aquáticos essa habilidade é bastante presente.

Como a reprodução necessita de dois seres para acontecer, um Drone Imperial e uma Mãe Larva. Não existe muito do corpo do troll a mudança de sexo é bastante instantânea. Todos os trolls aquáticos tem essa habilidade, inclui que Feferi e Eridan tem essa habilidade. Só que não é muito comum dos trolls aquáticos fazerem isso com freqüência, eles escolhem um sexo e raramente trocam, afinal toda a raça é pansexual e a troca de sexo não da nenhuma vantagem. No caso do Eridan começou usar muito essa habilidade quando foi rejeitado pela Feferi. Sem ter uma moirail o único conforto era está de frente do espelho se transformar em fêmea e se declarar.

Já até pensou aparecer como garota, mas isso implicaria expor a troll de peixe e no passado o troll de aquário prometeu que esses segredos só seriam deles. De repente a porta se abre revelando Terezi. Eridan comete o erro de não trancar a porta e entra em desespero, logo retorna como macho. Seu corpo fica todo na cor do seu sangue e logo retorna a forma masculina assim como seu tom de pele. Para sua sorte Terezi é cega assim acalmando um pouco.

\- O que veio fazer aqui? – diz agora com a voz totalmente masculina.

\- Continuar a procurar Vriska, lembra? – se aproxima do troll e da uma lambida no rosto dele.

\- O que está fazendo? – fica totalmente corado de roxo.

\- Sentindo como você está. Parece que estava fazendo algo de errado. Estava se masturbando?

\- Não. - Então que estava fazendo?

\- É.. estava me vestindo... – diz a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça.

\- Se estava nu, significa que estava se masturbando.

\- Parece que está... – iria completar a frase, mas sua própria consciência já o repreende. Queria falar que ela parecia estava dando em cima dele, mas sua mente logo trás a resposta "Não estava. Ninguém vai da em cima de você, todo mundo te odeia" – não, esquece – já fica sério – o importante agora é manter o foco. Vriska é nosso objetivo. Quanto mais cedo trazer de volta, mas cedo vai ter sua kismesis de volta – indo para uma estante.

\- Só porque quero Vriska de volta não significa que vou levar a sério tudo – segue o troll – relaxa Eridan, sei que nunca fomos de trocar palavras, mas não significa que te odeie.

\- Jura?

\- Ta certo, só um pouquinho, afinal você ficou com Vriska antes de mim.

\- Mas você estava com Gamzee na época. Era difícil de ficar com os dois ao mesmo tempo.

\- Verdade.

\- Certo.

\- Aliás, o que aconteceu no almoço? Você usou magia para limpar a mesa, deixando a maioria bolado.

\- Primeiro: eu não uso magia, mas sim ciência branca e segundo, porque minha ciência branca iria causa tanto alvoroço.

\- Porque a última vez que você usou sua varinha deu merda.

\- A arma da Kanaya é um batom que se transforma em uma motosserra e ninguém fala nada.

\- Acho que a única diferença que ela não pisou na bola.

\- Sim, eu sei. Eu trai todos matei minha ex-amiga e a troll que mais amo. Sou um monstro. Satisfeito em escutar isso? – Eridan fala desesperado já que ainda sente a culpa das suas antigas ações.

\- Sim, errou feio, mas quem não já errou aqui? Isso não te diferente. Vriska e principalmente Gamzee já fizeram coisas piores e o pessoal pelo menos sempre levou os dois de boa, pelo menos Gamzee. O troll não esperava aquelas palavras. Nunca imaginaria que alguém o considerasse como igual. - Ainda mais você não é o único que matou a pessoa que mais ama – desta vez Terezi fica desanimada, mas logo retorna o normal – agora pare de frescura e vamos trabalhar.

Eridan encara a troll por alguns tempos. Nunca pensava que iria escutar palavras de consolo de alguém, ainda mais da troll que quase não trocou palavras no passado. Talvez sua jornada de se tornar um deus não seja tão solitária quanto pensou. Pelo menos não por de imediato.

\- Certo – pela primeira vez ressuscitado que o troll da um sorriso completo. CONTINUA


	6. Coração de Papel

"Onde está Nepeta?" Equius está procurando sua moirail, mas não está achando em lugar nenhum. Logo seu instinto de proteção chega a tona, decidindo a procurar por toda mansão. Na sua procura finalmente encontra a voz da troll de leão gemendo. Escutando a voz dela já se acalma.

"Pera aí, ela está gemendo, dentro de um quarto e quem é esse quarto?" o troll olha e reconhece que é o quarto do Eridan "que porra é essa?" pensa se irritando já colocando a porta do quarto abaixo. Quando encontra algo que demora um pouco para assimilar...

* * *

_Alguns minutos antes..._

\- Mais um pouquinho e pronto – disse Nepeta enquanto termina os últimos ajustes do seu trabalho de artesanato. Está fazendo um coração de papel com desenho dela com Karkat. Um péssimo desenho por sinal, já que as habilidades de desenhos dela são bem limitado, os mesmos desenhos que ela faz em suas fanfics – depois disso finalmente Karkat e eu seremos matesprits – suspira a troll. E também os cortes do formato do coração não são precisos que faz em primeira vista ser um corte sem propósito.

Da uma retornada na aparência verificando se não esta fedendo e se não tem nada entre os dentes. Na sua antiga vida de selva tinha que usar o lago para ver seu reflexo agora tem o luxo de usar um espelho. Criada em uma ambiente selvagem, mas com todo ensinamento de civilização. Sentindo-se segura de si, sai do quarto e tenta procurar o troll do signo de câncer. Acostumada com a caça localiza o troll na frente da mansão sentado na entrada.

Karkat não está com paciência já que anda muito indignado com o sumiço das séries românticas que ele assiste. Seu mal humor está muito acima da média, mas para Nepeta não é grande problema. Trapaceira do Amor consegue dar seu amor para outras pessoas e faz isso para o troll ficar melhor. Tem efeito, mas isso só deixa mais suscetível para o amor e não consegue acalmá-lo.

\- Oi Karkat – disse ela com as mãos nas costas para guardar o presente.

\- O que você quer? Não está vendo que estou ocupado? – Karkat tenta procurar séries com seu tablet, mas sem resultados.

\- Eu queria te dar isso – estende seu coração que fez.

\- Mas que porcaria é essa? – se levanta – Por acaso to com cara de lixo? – da um tapa que derruba um coração de papel que Nepeta fez.

\- Mas Karkat... isso é... um coração – Nepeta está fazendo esforço para não chorar.

\- Coração? Essa porcaria? Não tá parecendo nenhum quadrante e o que você quer dar ainda é um coração? Matesprit ou kismesis, eu não te amo e também não te odeio.

Karkat vê Nepeta entrando na mansão, só não reparou que estava chorando.

\- E ainda deixa essa porcaria de coração mal feito no chão, que porca – o menor pega o coração, amassa em forma de bolinha e entra na mansão para jogar no lixo.

Enquanto Nepeta corre para seu quarto mais depressa possível. Sua tristeza faz ela não perceber nada na sua frente até quando esbarra em alguém.

\- Nepeta?

* * *

Kanaya está deitada em sua cama, abraçada em seu travesseiro e chorando. Está sentindo muita falta de sua matesprit, Rose Lalonde, que não vê desde sua morte. Ficou feliz em saber que Rose conseguiu completar o jogo, mas sente a falta da humana gótica.

Leva um susto quando Terezi entra de uma vez no seu quarto. Ela seca suas lagrimas para a cega não reparar que estava chorando. Pelo menos pode contar com a falta de visão da 'invasora' em seu favor.

\- Por que entrou assim de repente, Terezi? – pergunta a de virgem.

\- Porque você estava chorando.

\- Eu não estou chorando – disse com voz incerta.

Terezi não diz nada se aproxima da troll, que está sentada na cama, e da uma lambida na fase da mesma. Kanaya cora com atitude da libra.

\- Gosto de lágrimas. Você estava chorando, tenho certeza.

\- Terezi, porque tá se preocupando tanto assim com que faço? Tipo não é por nada não, mas também tenho meu espaço.

\- Por que não acho justo que você fique sofrendo pela Rose.

\- Ela é minha matesprit.

\- Uma matesprit que te abandonou.

\- Ela não me abandonou.

\- Admite, Rose te abandonou. Ela virou deusa, criou seu próprio universo e nem se deu trabalho de ressuscitá-la. Pelo menos Eridan nos ressuscitou.

\- Não fale assim da Rose. Se continuar falando mal dela eu vou te cortar no meio.

\- Eu não estou falando mal dela, mas estou mostrando os fatos. Já se passou muito tempo e nunca teve tentativa dela. Significa que você não é importante para ela.

\- Fora daqui.

\- Quanto mais cedo você se dar conta disso, mais cedo vai ficar aberta para um novo matesprit.

\- E por que não segue seu próprio conselho e esqueça Vriska para ficar com outro kismesis.

\- Eu quero ela de volta. Mesmo se for para matá-la novamente. Alias você fica mais bonita quando está nervosa – Terezi sai deixando Kanaya corada. A troll de libra sai com um sorriso nos lábios. É interessante como alguém tão pacifico pode ficar nervoso ao ponto de fazer ameaça de morte.

"Quando eu trazer Vriska de volta vou pedir para o Eridan localizar a Rose" pensa Terezi.

De repente sua concentração é tomada quando sente alguém esbarrando nela. Consegue se manter de pé diferente da pessoa que estava correndo. Não precisa enxergar pra reconhecer que é Nepeta.

"Será que hoje é o dia dos trolls chorarem?" pensa, enquanto se agacha.

\- Nepeta, o que aconteceu?

\- Karkat me deu um fora – a troll menor chora sem controle.

\- Vamos para um lugar melhor para a gente conversar.

Nepeta acompanha Terezi para um quarto. Ela só não entende, porque levou para o quarto de um outro troll...

Eridan estava em meditação buscando esquecer-se de todos seus problemas e passado, pelo menos por alguns minutos, mas em vão. Nada tira a culpa das ações que praticou no seu passado. Nada tira a dor e o vazio que sente em sua alma. Nada é capaz de amenizá-lo. Conseguiu o direito de viver novamente, mas sente que ainda está morto.

De repente vê sua porta abrindo e Terezi entra junto com Nepeta.

"Parece que ela não sabe bater na porta" pensa o aquariano, enquanto sai da posição de meditação.

\- Nepeta. Eridan é alguém que já passou muito por isso. Ele é o troll mais sensato para te ajudar – Terezi se dirige para a cama do troll e senta.

\- Mas heim? – o aquariano fica confuso com as palavras da libriana e olha para a leonina que está chorando, o que deixa mais confuso ainda.

Levanta-se, pega um lenço no bolso e entrega para Nepeta. Logo pergunta de forma incerta:

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Karkat me deu um fora – disse era chorando.

Eridan olha para Terezi e depois para Nepeta. Aonde a libriana tava com a cabeça de trazer alguém para ele para ser consolado? Ele mesmo não superou os foras que recebeu. Vriska, Sollux, Nepeta, Karkat e Feferi. Quantas foram suas tentativas de conseguir um quadrante ou até de manter o que tinha? Como consolar alguém sendo que esse consolo nunca foi fornecido para ele? Por acaso Terezi estaria zombando dele? Pior que o choro da Nepeta tira sua concentração.

\- Sente-se Nepeta – busca uma cadeira para a troll que já se senta. – Como aconteceu o fora?

\- Eu tinha feito um coração de papel com muito amor e carinho. Estava disposto a me confessar para que eu e Karkat fossemos matesprits, mas ele recusou meu presente e falou que nem me ama e nem me odeia – começa chorar ainda mais.

Por um momento Eridan sente inveja de Karkat de ter o privilegio de uma troll, segundo o aquariano, tão bonita como Nepeta. Lembra até da tentativa de se aproximar dela e não teve sucesso, enquanto o canceriano tem ela de mãos beijadas. Como queria que esse coração de papel fosse para ele, mas isso é só um desejo quando era um pré-adolescente. Agora já quase adulto não pode da luxo de ficar com sentimentalismo, principalmente alguém que tem um passado tão... negro quanto o dele.

\- Nepeta. Sei que é a dor insuportável, mas não fique assim. Karkat não é conhecido muito por sua sensibilidade. Ainda você pode ser amiga dele.

\- Eu queria que ele fosse meu matesprit.

\- Infelizmente existem muitos desejos que para se realizarem não depende apenas da nossa vontade e entre elas é ter um quadrante. É triste, mas é um fardo que nossa raça está condenado a ter – diz olhando para a janela. – Seja você mesma e não se desespere. Recomendo que não tente forçar um matesprit. Vai por mim, isso só tira suas forças sem nenhum resultado.

Nepeta olha para o Eridan sem dizer uma palavra. Talvez por escutar palavras de conforto de alguém que nunca esperava que falasse tais palavras.

\- Ainda mais se Karkat não quer ser seu matesprit ainda tem mais sete trolls que podem ser seu matesprit. Então não se preocupe. E ainda estamos buscando terminar esse jogo. Imagine você sendo uma deusa e criando o mundo conforme sua vontade?

\- Nunca tinha pensado nisso.

\- Sei que você gosta de escrever fanfics fazendo as mais variadas combinações.

\- Você as lê?

\- Só aquelas que envolve meu nome. Posso disser que minhas favoritas foram eu com Feferi – vai em um armário e pega um objeto. – Aqui um presente meu para você.

\- Um presente? Por que está me dando?

\- Porque você se esforçou em fazer um coração de papel. Toma.

\- O que é isso?

\- É um videogame.

\- Nunca joguei.

\- Sempre tem sua primeira vez.

Nepeta foi ao canto para experimentar seu presente. A tecnologia dos trolls se mostra superior aos dos humanos quando a televisão é substituída com uma tela holográfica. Eridan se aproxima de Terezi.

\- Meus parabéns Eridan, acabou de fazer uma boa ação.

\- Que porcaria é essa de trazer Nepeta pra ser consolada? Por acaso tenho cara de psicólogo?

\- Mesmo não sendo você fez que tinha que ser feito. Eu trouxe ela porque você é o único daqui que sabe como fracassar em conquistar alguém.

\- Valeu para lembrar disso, tá feliz agora?

\- Ainda não. Me lembro que você falou que tem mais sete trolls que podem ser matesprit dela. Vriska não está entre nós, Equius é moirail dela e Karkat deu um fora dela, agora porque não se contou?

\- Porque eu sei dos meus pecados. Posso ser perdoado, mas não serei esquecido.

\- Oh não – disse Nepeta gemendo totalmente focada no jogo, faz os dois trolls observarem a terceira. Do jeito que ela gemeu casou um sentimento de segundas intenções no casal.

"Se ela geme assim jogando, imagine na cama", Eridan e Terezi pensaram a mesma coisa.

Quando Terezi já ia dirigir a palavra para Eridan de repente a porta é arrombada revelando Equius que está muito zangado. Por instinto, aquariano e a libriana se abraçam assustados. Nepeta para de jogar e olha para seu moirail.

\- Equius, o que você tá fazendo? – pergunta ela quando desliza o videogame.

\- Eu escutei sua voz. Pensava que estava precisando de socorro.

\- E estava. Não estava conseguindo passar de uma fase.

O casal abraçado se olha e ficam corados saindo do abraço bem rápido. Eridan se levanta e vai de frente do sagitariano e o diz:

\- Quem se deu direito de destruir a porta do meu quarto?

\- Quem te da o direito de trazer minha moirail para seu quarto?

\- Ela está aqui por direito. Eu não trouxe para cá, mas veio porque quis.

\- Imagino que você fez a cabeça dela para estar aqui.

\- Mas o que você está falando?

\- Escute aqui se machucar ou corromper minha moirail você vai pagar com sua vida, Eridan – pega na gola da camisa do aquariano.

\- Eu não te dei permissão para me tocar – o menor pega a mão do maior tirando perto de sua roupa. A força do aquariano pode ser inferior do Equius, mas ainda possui força suficiente para fazer grandes danos. Força muito superior de um humano e digna para um troll de sangue nobre.

De repente um grito de felicidade da Nepeta é escutada pelos dois. Terezi que está em uma distancia segura não entende também.

\- Finalmente – disse Nepeta que está dando pulos de alegrias.

\- Hã? – Eridan não entende.

\- Finalmente o que, Nepeta? – pergunta Equius.

\- Finalmente você chamou alguém de sangue nobre pelo primeiro nome.

\- O que? – Equius começa suar frio.

\- Chamar pelo primeiro nome? – Eridan não entende.

-Estou tão feliz, finalmente deixou de ser um cabeça dura – Nepeta sobe nas costas.

\- Não é nada disso – responde o maior suando frio.

\- Ou será que assumiu finalmente seu amor por Eridan.

\- O que? Eu nunca vou amar esse fracassado.

\- Aposto que você sonha beijando ele todas as noites. Isso vai ótimas fics.

\- Eu proíbo de escrever sobre ele e mim.

\- Equius, será que nunca aprendeu sobre mim? Ninguém me impede de eu escrever minhas fanfics.

O sagitariano nada responde, apenas soa frio e se encolhe. Ele não conseguiu ganhar deste argumento de sua moirail. Apenas sai andando do quarto do aquariano junto com Nepeta.

\- Que diabo aconteceu aqui? – pergunta Eridan.

\- Parece que Equius pensava que você estava fazendo sexo com Nepeta. Do jeito que ela estava gemendo enquanto estava jogando.

Eridan pega sua varinha, usa 'ciência branca' para restaurar a porta e diz:

\- Pelo menos ela parou de chorar.

* * *

Em uma nave que está sobrevoando algum lugar no espaço encontra-se Condessa. Ela é uma troll ancestral de Feferi e representante do signo de peixes. Usa uma roupa de mergulho preta com linhas rosas dos pés aos ombros que formam o símbolo do signo peixe em rosa, usando uma tiara de ouro e muitas jóias no braço e brinco na barbatana. Tem muitos traços que lembra a troll Feferi, mas aparenta ter uma idade de 25 anos (sendo que sua verdadeira idade pode ser contada na milênios), longos cabelos que chegam até altura do chão e longos chifres.

Aonde está indo? Para qualquer lugar longe de Lord English, seu chefe e pior pesadelo. Coloca a nave em piloto automático, enquanto vai comer alguma coisa. De repente algo se materializa na sua frente, ou melhor, o próprio Lord English aparece na frente dela.

Um monstro que tem dois metros e meio de altura de forma humanoide totalmente verde. Sua cabeça parecia uma mistura de crânio humano com serpente com marcas do rosto grandes, sem nenhum cabelo, olhos parecendo fundo de crânio que piscam com múltiplas cores, tem dois círculos vermelhos nas maçãs do rosto e presas afiadas. Seu corpo todo cheio de músculos parecendo muito com o personagem hulk da Marvel e não tem metade da sua perna direita que usa uma perna de pau de ouro maciço. Está usando uma bermuda rasgada com suspensório e sobretudo verde com bordas, gola e mangas que piscam de mais variadas cores.

\- Lord English – disse Condessa em referencia e medo.

\- Diga-me senhorita Condessa. Existe alguém mais poderoso do que eu? – disse o monstro com um sotaque forte de um inglês.

\- Não senhor. Ninguém é mais forte do que você.

\- Agora me explica uma coisa como eu tendo todo controle do tempo, tendo aliados poderosos e mesmo assim não importa todas minhas atitudes sempre acabo sendo morto por algumas crianças de sua espécie?

\- Morto? Isso é impossível. Ninguém é capaz de matá-lo.

\- Eu sou um Lord do Tempo, conheço as linhas temporais mais do que ninguém e não importa com que atitudes eu tome o resultado sempre é o mesmo.

\- Ainda sim é difícil de acreditar.

\- E sabe qual é mais interessante disso tudo? Que você sai viva em algumas dessas linhas temporais. O que me vez a duvida: você é leal a mim?

\- Eu sou leal a ti – disse gaguejando porque está com muito medo.

\- Eu acredito na sua palavra, porque eu sei que atitudes pode tomar se me trair e sempre nessas linhas temporais faço sua morte ser lenta e dolorosa.

\- Eu compreendo – começa suar frio.

\- Eu quero que você localize os malditos filhotes de sua espécie.

\- Mas eles estão mortos.

\- Eles ressuscitaram – disse um ser que aparece do nada ao lado dos dois.

-Doc? Pensava que estava morto? – diz Condessa.

\- Eu fiz aliança com um necromancer de uma outra dimensão e conseguir retornar a vida – respondeu o ser.

Doc Scratch parece um homem pequeno magro sem cabeça com uma esfera branca no lugar. Ele usa uma camisa social verde claro, gravata borboleta verde escuro, um terno e sapato brancos.

\- Que dimensão é essa? – pergunta Lord.

\- É uma dimensão que vale a pena conquistar.

\- Fale-me sobre esse lugar.

De repente um raio laser branco acerta a nave.

\- Estamos sendo atacados – disse Condessa.

\- Quem tem a coragem de me atacar? – disse Lord.

\- O raio veio daquele pequeno planeta – Condessa pilota a nave manualmente e evita o segundo raio.

\- Leve-me até lá – disse Lord.

\- Sim senhor.

Condessa guia a nave para um pequeno planeta que partiu o ataque. Quem tenha acertado sua nave deve ter uma tecnologia bem avançada. Quando vai em direção da fonte do ataque só encontra dois seres parados.

Uma parece uma mulher humana tão alta como Lord English e tendo dois chifres. Sua tonalidade de pele é idêntica de uma humana pálida, mas possui chifres idênticos a trolls cheio de curvas. É uma linda mulher ruiva com curvas sensuais, olhos verdes e tendo alguns traços de francesa. Está usando um vestido de gala verde sem mangas que tem um decote generoso e expõe a perna direita.

O segundo ser é um troll macho de porte guerreiro. Está usando uma calça roxa com diversas listas negras, uma bota uma armadura em todo tronco roxo com alguns detalhes pretos que lembra o símbolo do signo de aquário, uma capa extravagante roxa e diversos anéis de ouro nos dedos da mão. Parece que é Eridan mais velho parecendo que tá com uma idade aparente de 25 anos, mas sem a mexa roxa no cabelo, três cicatrizes em todo rosto parecendo que recebeu ferimento de uma garra dispostos em diagonal e um uma tiara dourada com uma perola verde.

\- Parece que um daqueles moleques criou coragem de atacar sozinho – disse Lord English.

\- Esse não é Eridan – disse Doc que cai de joelhos como se tivesse visto um fantasma – esse é Dualscar.

CONTINUA


	7. Lady France

– _Esse não é Eridan – disse Doc que cai de joelhos como se tivesse visto um fantasma – esse é Dualscar._

\- Dualscar? – Condessa expressa segurando sua própria risada – ta falando daquele que foi morto por Highblood? – ri descaradamente agora.

\- Sendo esse mesmo ou não ele se atreveu me desafiar – disse Lord English.

\- Espere. Deixa da cabo dele. Sempre quis chutar a bunda dele – Condessa se levanta para pegar seu tridente de pontas duplas.

\- Que seja.

Condessa sai através de uma escotilha da nave, pulando e aterrissando frente a frente do troll.

\- Há quanto tempo Dualscar. Sentiu a minha falta? – um sorriso perverso e pretencioso na face da vilã que encara o troll de aquário. Espera o mesmo realizar alguma ação, mas o mesmo parece imóvel como se tivesse em transe – parece que conseguiu enganar Highblood por todos esses séculos como os humanos gostam de falar – Condessa gira sua arma no eixo com as mãos e deixa atrás dela – veja só como são as coisas. Somos os últimos trolls da velha guarda. Só que logo eu serei a única – aponta o tridente e solta um raio branco, poder que o próprio Dualscar tem costume se soltar com uma varinha. Seu alvo levanta a mão esquerda e cria uma barreira.

"Ele solta magia com as mãos, parece que andou treinando" pensa a Condessa.

A vilã tenta controlar a mente de Dualscar, mas não consegue. Tenta controla da misteriosa figura que mais parece um hibrido de humano com troll, sendo a troll, e também não consegue. Quando se dá conta o aquariano parte para cima da troll para um ataque físico direto. Percebe que está com as mãos brilhando por magia, Condessa usa o tridente para contra atacar e defender.

Acontece um jogo de ataque e defesa parecendo que essa luta é coreografada para exibição. Condessa usando seu tridente para atacar e defender, enquanto Dualscar usando suas mãos revestidas de magia. Outros humanos não conseguiria ver a velocidade da luta dos dois ancestrais, mas vistos perfeitamente por Lord English e Doc Scratch.

\- Ainda está no chão? – Lord English pergunta para seu subordinado.

\- Eu estou tentando pensar como Dualscar está vivo. Eu vi ele sendo morto.

\- Acho que aquele ser de vestido tem as respostas.

\- Quem será ela?

\- Alguém que desconhece o perigo que está enfrentando.

Enquanto isso os dois trolls estão disputando a distância. Dualscar soltando magia e Condessa soltando laser pelos olhos (o mesmo laser que os trolls de gêmeos soltam). A colisão dos poderes é proporcional para ambos os lados que torna difícil uma dedução quem ganharia.

\- Já foi suficiente – disse a misteriosa mulher que estava parada com um forte sotaque francês.

A manifestação dela foi ofuscada quando os poderes de Condessa e Dualscar foram puxados para cima. Condessa até ficou mais atenta, enquanto Dualscar não expressou nenhuma reação.

\- Não esperaria menos da famosa Condessa – a mulher se aproxima em passos lentos.

\- Vejo que conhece minha fama – responde a troll em posição ofensiva.

\- Sim, como posso ignorar uma beleza tão exótica. Vou pegar você para mim.

\- Tente se for capaz.

Condessa já parte para cima da francesa, mas de repente sente seu corpo é paralisado como se tivesse uma força gravitacional que impedisse qualquer reação muscular. Tenta usar seu poder psíquico para se movimentar, mas ainda assim não é suficiente. De repente ela é impulsionada no ar como se fosse uma nave que está decolando chegando a altura quase no limite respirável. Depois é puxado para baixo, mas não chega bater no chão já que fica flutuando na frente da misteriosa mulher.

\- Viu, não foi tão difícil – aproxima e acaricia a face da troll – agora você é minha.

O medo dos olhos de Condessa é bastante nítido. Nunca esperava que alguém derrotasse tão facilmente, alguém vindo do nada. Pensava que o ato de desafiar Lord English era um ato de Dualscar, mas estava enganada por completa. Só existiu um ser que deu medo em Condessa que é seu chefe, agora essa misteriosa mulher conseguiu essa façanha.

\- Chega – Lord English se teletransporta junto com Doc Scratch – muita audácia me desafiar.

\- Eu não estava desafiando senhor English, mas estava chamando atenção de Condessa para fazer minha.

\- Você sabe que ela é minha serva – liberta a Condessa da misteriosa força que estava a prendendo.

\- Sim, mas você não a usa devidamente – disse com malicia fazendo Condessa tendo frio na espinha.

\- Muita audácia sua. Não sabe quem sou eu.

\- Pelo contrário. Sei que é você e até quando se chamava antes. Estou querendo fazer uma aliança contigo.

\- Aliança?

\- Sei que o senhor é o lorde do tempo e não há ninguém poderoso. Contudo não importa que você faça, mas sempre é morto por um bando jovens trolls e alguns humanos.

\- Como sabe disso?

\- Porque eu já fui a próxima adversaria deles depois do senhor e também nunca conseguir derrota-los. Por que não fazemos uma aliança, assim fica mais fácil derrota-los?

\- E qual seu interesse em fazer aliança comigo?

\- Com seu poder de controlar o tempo e meu poder de controlar o espaço juntos seremos invencíveis. E também fica mais fácil dominar os trolls assim – Dualscar se aproxima da mulher – assim quando dominei e ele é capricho da minha vontade.

\- Prefiro mortos.

\- Eles tem muita utilidade vivos. Eles são bem saborosos – a mulher passa a mão no abdômen do troll – então temos uma aliança?

\- Sim. A princípio você me tem utilidade. Como se chama?

\- Lady Frances.

\- Que classe você é?

\- Eu sou uma Musa do Espaço.

\- Isso me traz péssimas recordações.

\- Garanto que minha utilidade vai trazer finalmente uma vitória completa.

* * *

Maquiagem é algo que necessita de muita concentração mesmo para um palhaço, porem concentração não é uma virtude para Gamzee Makara já que foi muito debilitado com o consumo de uma gosma muito usada para sua espécie para dormir sem ter um pesadelo.

A palavra-chave é "usado" e não "consumido" já que um troll usa em volta quando dormi, mas na infância quando estava fazendo uma torta colocou a gosma por acidente e a partir daquele momento fico dependente da substância. Nos dias atuais está usando drogas para manter calmo de acordo com a sugestão... 'quem sugeriu mesmo?' Gamzee esqueceu quem deu ideia.

Alguns retoques finais termina sua maquiagem na frente do espelho quando escuta uma voz.

\- Até quando vai fingir que tudo está bem?

Gamzee se assusta e se agachar com medo daquela voz.

\- Acha que todo mundo perdeu o medo de você? – a mesma voz continua sentença.

Gamzee pouco a pouco se levanta para olhar o espelho.

\- Motherfuckers bro. Ta tudo mundo na paz. Todo mundo morando junto – diz para o próprio reflexo. Para uma terceira pessoa veria o troll olhando para o próprio reflexo, mas para ele está olhando para sua forma sóbrio, sua forma mais agressiva.

\- Morar juntos estão, mas até quando não vão matar um ao outro, ou melhor, até quando não vão te trancar em uma geladeira novamente.

\- Geladeira não. Tudo menos isso – se vira de costas e se encolhe.

\- Sabe o que tem que fazer. Mate-os.

\- Matar não, eu sou motherfuckers amigo – se levanta e olha para o reflexo de novo.

\- Não. Você amarra a obra do Deus impedindo do seu profeta agir.

\- Você não é o profeta.

\- Sim, eu sou.

\- Não é. O profeta ainda vai aparecer.

\- Só existe um palhaço demoníaco digno para essa profecia e sou eu.

\- Você mata meus amigos.

\- Amigos? Até quando vão ser seus amigos? Quanto tempo deles vão te trancar na geladeira novamente? Quer morrer de frio primeiro novamente? Assim como fizeram com nosso lusus, mataram com arpão. Não existe amigos, só existe sacrifícios.

\- Não. Eles são meus motherfuckers Brothers.

Gamzee olha para o espelho e ver seu próprio reflexo normal.

\- Ta sabendo que Terezi e Eridan ainda estão querendo trazer Vriska de volta a vida? – disse Aradia para seu matesprit. O casal de troll encontra na sala sentado no sofá e assistindo um filme na televisão.

\- Eu não me interesso o que aquele hispters faz ou deixa de fazer – disse Sollux.

\- Eu também não, mas ele e a cega querem trazer Vriska de volta. Vai que aquela piranha vai querer me matar novamente.

\- Pelo menos não tem mel por perto para usar desta vez – disse o macho com uma lamentação, afinal ama mel, mas não pode já que seus poderes se descontrolam.

\- Isso não impede dela matar. Lembra que ela matou Tavros com as próprias mãos e olha que andava muito com ele.

\- E o que sugere?

\- A gente matar Vriska quando ressuscitada – Sollux se assusta com as palavras de Aradia, afinal nunca imaginava que ela que é amante de morte sugerisse assassinato.

\- Seria um problema encarar a fúria de Terezi depois e não é algo simples.

O casal fica em silencio por um tempo até Aradia dá um suspiro.

\- Que coisa chata. Pior se dá um jeito na Terezi também precisamos da jeito no Karkat. Por fim enfrentaríamos todo mundo.

\- Ah uma esperança de não conseguirem ressuscita-la.

\- Bem que a gente poderia viver no universo que os humanos construíram. Seria bem mais tranquilo do tentar zerar o jogo.

\- Eu posso fazer isso, afinal se aquele convencido do Eridan conseguiu nos ressuscitar eu posso arrumar um jeito para a gente ir para o universo criado pelos humanos.

\- Espero que tenham feito colocado que suas criações possam morrer. Eu adoraria que ver como a criação deles encaram a morte.

Sollux rir junto com Aradia até quando param de rir e contemplam um ao outro. Aproximam pouco a pouco para desfrutar um beijo que mesmo que sejam muitos e constantes ainda não deixa de ser intenso.

\- Ei motherfuckers – Gamzee aparece atrás do casal que os faz pularem de justo.

\- Gamzee. O que você quer? – disse Sollux segurando a raiva de ser assustado e de ser interrompido.

\- Poderiam pegar um Faygo para mim? – disse o maior.

\- E por que não vai na geladeira e pega para você?

O que o casal não entende é ver Gamzee se protegendo atrás do sofá.

\- O que foi parece que está com medo da geladeira? – Aradia se levanta.

\- To.

O casal se olham não entendo esse medo até que Aradia se dá conta da nova fobia do terceiro.

\- Ah sim. Você foi morto, porque te esqueceram dentro da geladeira. É isso?

\- Sim – disse se levantando aos poucos.

\- Imagino que foi uma morte muito lenta. Imaginar não só o frio, mas também a escuridão em volta – Aradia diz isso que faz Gamzee ter frio na espinha – se movimentar seria uma boa opção, mas praticamente o micro espaço não permite – a troll começa se empolgar falando – a única opção é se abraçar para aquecer até descobrir que é inútil. Logo o frio começa de queimar e cada respiração fica mais difícil até não sentir os membros. E depois... depois... ah Gamzee me conta o que vem depois. Qual é a experiência de morrer no frio? – Aradia segura as mãos do capricorniano e encara toda animada.

Enquanto o próprio Gamzee está branco de tanto medo que está tendo.

* * *

\- Eridan – Feferi chama o aquariano que acabou de entrar na cozinha. A troll de peixe estava sentada, enquanto tomava Faygo, enquanto lia uma revista – tudo bem?

\- Estou bem – responde muito nivelando a voz para não aparecer melancólica demais ou fria demais. É um esforço que está fazendo toda vez que está dirigindo a palavra com sua ex-moirail que está tudo normal – e você?

\- Ótima, o que é bom estamos reunidos de novo. Mostra que nossa raça não foi extinta.

\- Ela foi extinta. A Mother Grubs não tem mais uma substituta e o Imperial Drone está desaparecido. Somos os últimos e não temos mais como reproduzimos. Irônico que pensar que foi minha culpa.

\- Ainda há esperança. Se zeramos o jogo podemos restaurar nosso universo de volta.

\- Podemos fazer tudo, apenas basta conseguir a divindade primeiro.

\- Vejo que ta bem empolgado e está até brincando com a Nepeta.

\- Brincando com a Nepeta? Quando fiz isso?

\- Está fazendo agora.

\- Agora? – Eridan olha em volta e não ver nenhum sinal da troll de leão até quando olha para trás ver mordendo seu cachecol.

Nepeta tinha mordido o cachecol como um gato que atraí por objetos movimento. Tinha mordido e segurado quando o aquariano estava passado em um dos corredores dos quartos. Pelo peso leve dela, nem sentiu nenhum incomodo.

\- Nepeta? O que está fazendo? - Eridan puxa seu cachecol fazendo a troll soltar.

\- Desculpe força do hábito, vendo seu cachecol não resistir.

Feferi rir, enquanto Eridan tenta entender como não percebeu que estava arrastando a menor.

\- Alias, mais uma vez obrigada por ter me ajudado ontem.

\- Ajudou? - Feferi fica surpresa.

\- Não foi nada demais - Eridan sorri rápido.

\- Graças a você to motivada a zerar o jogo. Quero ser uma deusa e criar um universo perfeito para ships.

\- Os humanos conseguiram essas façanha. Sorte deles - Feferi sorrir.

\- Eu queria saber como seres tão fracos fizeram isso - Eridan suspira.

\- Eridan. Não fale assim. Eles foram nossos amigos.

\- Tenho que concordar com Eridan - diz Nepeta chamando atenção dos nobres - os humanos não eram tão poderosos assim - mas eram bem unidos.

\- Concordo.

Equius estava olhando a distância escutando cada palavra dos três trolls. Ficou muito surpreso que sua moirail concordou Eridan.

"Ele está corrompendo ela. Preciso da um jeito nele antes que seja tarde" pensa o troll de sagitário, enquanto planeja em acertar as contas com o nobre.

CONTINUA


	8. Imperial Drones

NOTA DO CAPITULO: Esse capitulo contem lemon, existe um aviso para facilitar para quem queira pular essa parte

Suas tentativas de trazer Vriska de volta ainda não deram frutos. Essas tentativas está evitando de ter contato com os outros. Acha melhor assim, afinal ninguém se sente à vontade com um traidor mesmo que ainda não chegou se aliar com Jack Noir.

Só de lembrar do antigo vilão, enquanto caminha na estrada do planeta comprado, que o arrependimento vem com toda intensidade. Um vilão que pensava que era invencível no final foi morto, alguém que Eridan queria se aliar para preservar sua vida. O que mais angustia que no final de tudo ele foi o mais covarde e nada que faça vai mudar isso. Se esquecer os outros trolls fazem questão de lembrar de seus erros, exceto Gamzee que sempre fica drogado.

Se bem que Terezi não está se importando com seu erro, afinal ela quer Vriska de volta e não importa de estar perto com um traidor. Incrível que interage com ele como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ou a Terezi deu um voto de confiança ou ela não bate muito bem nas ideias, o aquariano não sabe a resposta.

Outra que interage com ele nesses últimos dias está sendo Nepeta. Sobre ela não tem nenhuma ideia porque a troll está ficando a vontade com sua presença. Lembra da vez que salvou do Gamzee e a consolou depois de ter levado um fora do Karkat. Até poderia se animar, mas não esquece que no passado já salvou a vida dela e mesmo assim recebeu o desprezo da leonina. Não é porque ela mudou o comportamento que vai ter esperanças.

Mas existe duvidas imediatas que precisam de sua total concentração:

\- Por que está seguindo? – Eridan disse sem se virar para Equius que está em uma distância para seguir o troll sem ser percebido, mas que por fim não foi em vão.

\- Temos conta a acertar – Equius se aproxima com passos lentos e estalando as mãos.

\- Não sei o que está falando. Eu não devo nada a ti – Eridan passa a mão na varinha que tem escondida com intenção de saca-la, mas muda de ideia.

"Posso mata-lo se eu pegar pesado" pensa o aquariano que só se limita em tirar a capa.

\- Você deve muito. Anda corrompendo a Nepeta – Equius está segurando sua raiva.

\- Mas heim? Eu não estou fazendo nada.

\- Não vou deixar isso acontecer. Vou fazer o possível para defende-la.

\- Estou vendo que está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Gamzee a matou e ainda tentou matá-la novamente.

\- Você não tem moral para falar dele. Você matou Feferi e Kanaya que já foram suas melhores amigas.

\- Sim. E daí?

\- Ora seu maldito – Equius para dá um soco no menor.

Quando se aproxima, aplica um golpe que para sua surpresa Eridan esquiva abaixando revidando com um soco no rim direito e um chute na face do maior que tira os óculos escuros. Eridan se distância ficando em ofensiva.

\- Quando as matei, mas trouxe elas de volta. Nada vai apagar meu passado e pode está com todo direito de me agredir, mas isso também da meu direito de revidar – diz Eridan – não preciso usar ciência branca contra você. Apenas com minha força já é suficiente.

\- Palavras corajosas para um troll morto – Equius avança novamente para desferir socos.

Para surpresa do maior o menor consegue esquivar de todos os socos. O sagitário não entende como seu adversário está conseguindo esquivar dos golpes. Mesmo que ele use o poder do Príncipe da Esperança sua classe como Herdeiro do Vazio permite que seus ataques continuem funcionar independentemente de alguma barreira física ou mental assim como algum poder que iniba seus golpes.

O que Eridan está usando não é nem o poder de sua classe e nem o poder da "Ciência Branca", mas está usando as próprias forças. Como um troll aquático foi condicionado e treinado a lutar com monstros marinhos gigantes. Apesar de preferir atacar a distância está preparado de enfrentar alguém corpo a corpo. Ainda tem o segundo sangue mais nobre consegue ter uma força física digna entre os maiores trolls.

A frase chave é "uma das maiores" e não "a maior", afinal Equius tem uma força física que empata com Gamzee, mas não tem a mesma velocidade, mesmo debaixo d'agua aonde a força dos trolls aquáticos são toda ainda perde pela força da Feferi. Um golpe que o maior pode ser mortal. A estratégia que Eridan está usando é sua velocidade ao seu favor para evitar os golpes. Em uma luta entre a morte poderia usar suas armas convencionais, mas não tem intenção de matar o sagitariano, afinal precisa dele para completar o jogo.

Eridan joga pés para trás dando um mortal no processo que acerta o queixo de Equius. O impacto induz o troll dá uns quatro passos para trás. Quando aquariano aterrissa já dá um chute na barriga do maior. Equius se curva para frente só para receber um soco na sua nuca que faz sua cara ser enterrada no chão. A força do impacto foi tão grande que abre uma cratera no chão.

"Droga, estou apanhando por um hipster" pensa Equius enquanto levanta. Um humano seria morto com os ataques, mas os trolls são mais resistentes. Sente um chute no lado do seu tronco pelo Eridan. Sente a dor, mas não cai. Ainda conseguiu segurar o longo cachecol do menor.

Quando Eridan ia se afastar foi puxado pelo próprio cachecol, enquanto Equius se levanta rápido e dá um soco na barriga do menor. A diferença de força já é nítida quando aquariano é erguido pelo impacto duas vezes a altura do maior. Depois cai sete metros de costas aonde está o sagitariano. Eridan está desnorteado pelo soco e tenta se levantar, mas seu agressor já parte para cima dele. Tenta usar as pernas para afasta-lo, mas inútil. No final as pernas ficaram entrelaçadas na cintura do maior e tem seus pulsos segurados pelo mesmo. Agora o aquariano está totalmente imobilizado.

\- Agora tenta escapar agora – disse Equius.

\- Me solta – Eridan se debatendo tentando força sua liberdade.

\- Só quando não sobrar nada do seu cadáver.

Os dois trolls se encaram com toda raiva. Mesmo que um seja refém do outro, não existe nenhum medo da vítima. A luta deixou os dois sem óculos que está permitindo uma visão direta dos olhos de ambos. Por um momento a raiva é esquecida para olhar um dos outros parecendo que estavam em transe. Até que os dois falam em sincronia:

\- Kismesis – ficam em silêncio até que eles se deram em conta do que acabaram de falar – o que?

\- Como pude fazer um fresco que nem você ser meu kismesis? – disse Equius indignado.

\- Eu que digo, afinal você é um simples troll de terra da ralé – responde Eridan.

\- Não fale. Odeio esse ar de sua espécie de ser superior a todos os trolls.

\- Isso eu sou superior. Tenho sua vida é um simples sopro perto dos anos que posso viver, tenho riquezas que você nunca sonharia a ter e posso respirar debaixo d'água. Eu sou superior em tudo.

\- Você não merece essa nobreza. Existem trolls mil vezes melhor que você.

\- Apenas eu não nego a minha natureza. Todos tem, principalmente aqueles que descendem dos ancestrais. Eu me pergunto se tivesse nascido em um sangue mais plebeu e os trolls que você tem respeitos tivessem nascido do meu lugar. Acham que eles não seriam agressivos? Acorde para real. Até sua moirail seria uma assassina fria se fosse dado poder e nobreza para ele.

\- Doble a língua para falar da Nepeta, Eridan. Senão...

\- Senão o que? Vai me matar? Por mais agressiva seja nossa natureza ninguém mata um kismesis.

\- Posso não poder mais te matar, mas existe algo que posso fazer.

* * *

ATENÇÃO, NESSA PARTE CONTÉM LEMON, OU SEJA, SEXO HOMOSSEXUAL. AQUELES QUE NÃO GOSTAM DO ESTILO RECOMENDAM PULAR ESSA PARTE.

* * *

\- E o que seria? – Eridan pergunta com um tom de desafio, Equius nada responde, apenas olha para outro com um olhar de... malicia – o que? – o aquariano fica completamente roxo de tanta vergonha quando entende o significado do olhar do maior – nem fudendo que vou querer algum contato com você mesmo sendo meu kismesis.

\- Vai bancando de difícil – Equius aproxima sua face e toma os lábios do Eridan com os seus.

Curioso como é um beijo kismesis entre a raça dos trolls. Diferentes dos beijos apaixonados que os filmes, livros de romances ou qualquer outra mídia, o beijo kismesis é mais um canal de briga do que um beijo de um casal. Os movimentos das bocas e conflitos das línguas tem o objetivo de tirar o folego do outro. Irônico que o casal está odiando cada momento que para os humanos isso já era motivo suficiente não beijar, mas para os trolls isso é algo tão intenso do que está apaixonados. Beijam por um longo tempo até que seus fôlegos permitirem.

\- Filho da puta – Eridan usa um palavrão que aprendeu com os humanos, mas nunca soube seu significado. Aproveita que conseguiu liberar seu pulso direito e dá um tapa na cara do Equius.

\- Parece que resolveu fazer um agrado – diz com um sorriso – parece que é meu matesprit do que kismesis.

\- O que? – não entende essa reação do seu recente kismesis, afinal bateu com força chegando deixar a marca de sua mão do rosto do mesmo. Cora quando começa sentir a ereção do maior. Eridan não sabe que Equius é masoquista.

\- Vou retribuir o favor – começa beijar o pescoço do nobre, enquanto solta o pulso e começa explorar por debaixo da camisa o tronco do troll.

Em algumas regiões do pescoço Equius sente até algumas adulações no pescoço de Eridan que são passagens hermeticamente fechados que são usados para respiração debaixo d'água. O físico é mais atlético que o sagitariano pensava.

Equius chupa o pescoço de Eridan, enquanto com os polegares movimenta os mamilos. O segundo odeia que o primeiro está fazendo e principalmente não está gostando nada da reação do seu corpo. Dentro de sua calça está ficando mais apertado. Começando suspirar que induz fecha a boca ao máximo para não arfa nenhum som de prazer.

\- Parece que está ficando mais animadinho – fala o maior quando sente a ereção do menor.

Eridan não diz nada, apenas olha para o lado totalmente envergonhado sem conseguir algum argumento para contra debater as provocações do seu kismesis. Sente desgosto por um 'trolll inferior', segundo Eridan, faze-lo refém com grande facilidade. Ao mesmo tempo sente um prazer que não estava sentindo desde quando estava com Vriska e nem sonharia sentir alguma vez, afinal estava se acostumando com a antipatia dos outros trolls contra ele, o desprezo de muitos (inclusive de Feferi) e a repugnância de todos só de encarar a hipótese de tê-lo como quadrante. Foram anos de completo solidão do mundo dos sonhos que inibirão totalmente sua esperança de ser feliz com alguém.

Sente um susto quando Equius tira sua camisa com facilidade. Ainda ver o maior se levantando e segurando suas pernas que tira seu tênis, sua calça e cueca com facilidade. Deixando totalmente nu. A reação de vergonha está deixando Eridan roxo de vergonha, afinal está nu de frente de seu kismesis e ainda ao ar livre deixando exposto que está sendo dominado pelo Equius. Tenta se cobrir com os braços seus peitos e genitálias como se fosse uma mulher tentando esconder a própria nudez.

A nudez de um troll macho é bem peculiar se comparar com humano. A primeira vista é bem semelhante como de um humano macho nu, mas alguns pontos são peculiares. Para começar da genitália. O saco não apresenta os testículos que um homem tem, mas em vez disso parece algo meio esponjoso e tem uma aparência meio achatada, já o corpo peniano dá impressão que parece uma minhoca com ponta arredondada e uma lista no meio de acordo com a cor do sangue. O tamanho da genitália é maior que um bem dotado humano. Outra diferença peculiar é sobre o ânus que é lubrificado naturalmente, tanto para os machos como para fêmeas.

Equius tira sua roupa permitindo para Eridan o ver nu. O sagitariano já possui um corpo mais com massa muscular e por curiosidade possui diversas cicatrizes no corpo revelando os constantes golpes que recebeu ao longo da vida. Mesmo assim pode ver nenhuma imperfeição muscular parecendo que o sagitariano é um fisiculturista e o pênis tão excitado como Eridan. Curioso mesmo com as diferença de musculo e tamanho, o tamanho dos pênis é equivalente já que a raça dos trolls não tem muita variação de tamanho ou formato, exceto a cor da listra que varia da cor do sangue.

Não é a primeira vez do Eridan, diferente do Equius, mas é a primeira vez que ver um troll macho nu na sua frente. Essa distração permitiu que o maior pegasse o menor pelos quadris e o erguesse. O aquariano se apoia segurando o pescoço.

\- Acho que está pronto para ser fodido – disse Equius.

\- O que? Não.

\- Tarde demais – Equius ergue Eridan, ajeita o próprio pênis no ânus do outro e penetra sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Mesmo com a lubrificação natural da espécie Equius sente a dificuldade de entrar em uma bunda que até momento atrás era virgem. Daquele corpo terceiro que macula a cavidade forçando entrada quente e úmida como também estalando os músculos em volta. Desta vez o aquariano não reprimi grito de dor e prazer tendo seu ânus invadido pelo maior.

\- Eu sabia que era uma vadia, uma que gosta de ser dominado – Equius consegue subir e descer para começar movimentar.

\- Eu desgraçado – grava as unhas na nuca do outro ao ponto de machucar, mas ao contrário de sentir dor, o sagitariano sente mais prazer tanto que não segurar e geme alto.

Equius não perde por nenhum momento a força de suas estocadas já que o peso do seu kismesis não é incomodo, afinal está acostumado levantar objetos mais pesados, mas é a primeira vez que está erguendo um troll para fazer sexo. Nunca imagina que no troll que mais desprezava iria encontrar um intenso prazer, enquanto Eridan fazia movimentos de rebolados involuntários e tempos em tempos o agredia.

Até que chega o momento que ambos os trolls atinjam o orgasmo. Equius inundando a bunda do aquariano que derrama sua essência na barriga do sagitariano. Curioso que os trolls não tem espermas, mas sim uma essência liquida semitransparente que varia de cor com sangue do troll. A quantidade que esperem justifica o uso de um balde.

Equius desce Eridan no chão saindo dentro dele. O primeiro limpa o suor do rosto pelo esforço feito, enquanto o segundo fica deitado de lado, enquanto seu ânus vaza o DNA do seu kismesis.

* * *

DESSA PARTE EM DIANTE JÁ NÃO CONTÉM LEMOM, PODE LER A VONTADE

* * *

O que os dois trolls não esperavam eram escutar passos de alguém se aproximando. O que chama mais atenção são passos pesados. Não é muito difícil de Equius encontrar a origem dos passos e se assusta ver quem está produzindo. Eridan que está com as pernas bambas não viu o ser misterioso que está aproximando, mas ver o seu kismesis ver que está apavorado. Quando força para ver se espanta encontrar Imperial Drones, um monstro muito alto e de aparência bizarra difícil de descrever.

Com o susto Eridan levanta de uma vez ignorando a dor... na região... baixa. Os dois trolls estão sentindo tanto medo que até se abraçam. Curiosamente o Imperial Drones não está trazendo nada nas mãos. O monstro paga, joga um objeto esférico cinza com diversas ondulações muito semelhante com chifres de trolls, da meia volta e vai embora.

\- Hã? – Equius empurra Eridan para desfazer o abraço – eu não entendi essa.

\- Não pode ser – Eridan cai de joelhos com pavor no rosto – é um ovo de Mother Grub. Pensava que tinha destruído o último.

\- Se o próprio Imperial Drones venho entregar o ovo deve significa que nossa é impossível impedir a reprodução dos trolls – diz enquanto tira o liquido do DNA de Eridan de seu tronco.

\- Fico surpreso como um troglodita como você chegue nessa conclusão.

\- Ta nervosinho só porque eu te comi – Equius já começa se vestir.

\- Nem pense que isso vai se repetir – Eridan começa fazer o mesmo, mas com dificuldade em abaixar e andar – na próxima vez eu que vou te comer.

\- Vai sonhando – Equius coloca os óculos escuro – até lá boa sorte em sentar – Equius começa andar.

\- Eu te odeio, desgraçado – Eridan grita, enquanto veste sua camisa.

\- Eu também te odeio – Equius diz rindo. Procurou em dar uma lição no aquariano e acabou saindo melhor que era esperado.

Diferente dos humanos que mesmo nos dias atuais ainda é um tabu relações homossexuais para os trolls é algo bastante natural. Um troll macho ou fêmea não se incomoda nenhum pouco ficar com outro ou mesmo sexo. Curioso é o comportamento que possui dependendo do quadrante. Para um kismesis o casal sempre fica em constante disputa. Para um kismesis de dois machos sempre rola disputa de quem vai ser o passivo ou ativo na relação, diferente de um matesprit aonde ambas as partes chegam um acordo. Curioso que os trolls machos tanto faz deles serem ativos e passivos já que seus corpos são projetados para isso.

Depois de se vestir Eridan pega o ovo que foi entregue. Pior que tem que admitir, Equius estava certo: é impossível impedir a reprodução dos trolls. Isso significa que o Imperial Drones está mais ativo do que nunca. E pensar que a ameaça de receber a visita desse monstro ainda é muito vivo. Por sorte ele já tem um quadrante e não corre ameaça de vida caso receba uma outra visita do monstro.

Caminhando com dificuldade vai até para o lago mais mar mais próximo do planeta e mergulha para nadar diretamente para seu quarto. Não apenas quer chegar mais rápido como também quer evitar qualquer encontro de outro troll, afinal precisa descansar para o próximo dia, afinal vai ter assuntos a tratar com Kanaya.

O que Eridan não estava sabendo que Feferi também estava no fundo do mar andando por acaso. A troll de peixes não estranha a pressa do ex-moirail, mas estranha a forma que ele está nadando

CONTINUA

Esse foi primeiro lemon que escrevi na vida. Normalmente escrevo mais hentais e só recentemente que to aprendendo a escrever Orange. Eu vou ser sincero eu não gosto de lemon, mas por que escrevi?

Como passei acompanhar Homestuck é comprei a ideia dos trolls. Posso dizer que homestuck é a única série que aceito a ideia das combinações yaoi e yuris. Ainda sim prefiro mais as combinações heteros.

Agora esse uma coisa que me incomoda um pouco sobre uma teoria dos fãs que é colocado muito como verdade, a ideia de tentáculos de inserto. Segundo essa teoria todos os trolls independentes do sexo possui um tentáculo no lugar do pênis ou vagina. Sinceramente acho essa ideia muito caído. Tipo parece que é fãs de yaois espalham isso para justamente inibir os fãs de yuri ou hetero. Tenho também alguns argumentos que aponta que os trolls tem sexo distintos. Aqueles que quiserem saber alguns posso responder no review.

Até a próxima.


	9. Resolvendo as diferenças

Dormir de barriga para baixo não é uma posição muito confortável, mas foi a melhor posição que Eridan achou, já que estava sentindo as dores... pelo confronto inusitado que teve com Equius. Levantando na banheira (aonde dormiu) recolhe toda a gosma que usa para não ter pesadelos. Para um humano pesadelos não é nada demais, mas para um troll isso pode deixa-lo incontrolável.

Olha para o ovo que o Imperial Drones deixou na noite passada mostrando que suas atitudes impulsivas no passado não condenou a raça. Entretanto mostrou que não importa o que um troll faça, precisa ter um quadrante para continuar vivo. Como se preocupar com isso sendo que já perdeu todas esperanças de conquistar alguém?

Sim, agora tem um kismesis, mas suas experiências do passado já mostraram que seus quadrantes não são duradouros. Não esquece dos esforços que fez para manter um kismesis com Vriska. Também foi fracasso por manter um moirail com Feferi, algo que pensava que era inquebrável. Por isso que nem vai se apega tanto a Equius, porque não quer passar pelo sofrimento de manter algo que vai ser destruído. Pelo menos isso vai manter vivo por enquanto até conseguir se tornar um deus.

Por enquanto sua preocupação agora é devolver o ovo para Kanaya, já que esse cuidar desse ovo é trabalho de um Maryam e não para um Ampora. Caminha até o quarto da virgem e sem cerimônia bate na porta. Não está com medo, lembrando que ela tirou sua vida, também não está com receio de retornar ou não com amizade. Era das poucas trolls que considerava uma amiga, mas tinha noção que ela não ia com sua cara assim como todos os outros trolls, apenas era mais paciente em escutar seus problemas. Não há motivo para gentileza e não quer ser gentil.

A porta se abre revelando Kanaya que já o olha desconfiado e com desgosto. Eridan e logo diz:

\- O que você quer?

\- Isso te pertence – o troll revela que estava carregando as escondidas na sua capa sem cerimônia. No braço esquerdo revela um ovo cinza escuro cheio de ondulações pontudas semelhante ao chifres dos trolls.

Com poucos segundos Kanaya reconhece o ovo que o mesmo responsável pela destruição agora está trazendo restaurado. Alguma coisa não está certa, é o pensamento da troll. Ela puxa Eridan para dentro do quarto. Se o feiticeiro está zombando de sua cara ela promete que o mesmo vai pagar caro.

\- Que brincadeira é essa? – disse Kanaya com raiva que já fica branco assumindo seu modo vampiro.

\- Por acaso eu estou com cara de brincadeira? – Eridan dirige sua mão na varinha, afinal é perigoso um troll bravo, principalmente uma que usa uma motosserra como arma – caso que você não se lembra isso é o ovo de uma "Mãe Larva".

\- Eu sei o que é isso, mas caso você não se lembra você o destruo – Kanaya começa derramar lagrimas em um misto de choro e raiva.

\- Isso não é um falso como você está pensando. É um verdadeiro entregado pelo próprio Imperial Drone quando... estava fazendo uma caminha noturna – Eridan não vai contar detalhes que aconteceu horas antes. Anda no quarto e deixa o ovo em cima na mesa.

\- E como ta vivo? Você não tem quadrante? – indo perto da mesa voltando para sua cor normal.

\- Dei meu jeito – se afastando e indo em direção da porta. Não vai se dar trabalho de anunciar que está tendo um kismesis com Equius – de qualquer jeito ele me passou o recardo: que não importa que alguém faça, nada vai impedir o monstro de balde agir.

Kanaya não presta atenção, apenas confere o ovo para saber se era real ou não. Difícil de segurar choro de felicidade de finalmente está com a cria de sua "mãe" em suas mãos. Pode dizer que sua esperança foi reconstruída.

\- Só tenha mais empenho em proteger o ovo desta vez – Eridan disse antes de pensar sair do quarto da vampira.

A palavra chave pensar, porque sente que Kanaya já partindo para direção dele. Se tivesse visto a troll veria todo choro ser abandonado por pura raiva e desejo de matar que nem faz pensar duas vezes pega seu batom e transformar em uma motosserra para serrar mais uma vez o troll de aquário. Eridan se vira rápido com sua varinha em mãos que se revesti com uma magia branca e defende o ataque de Kanaya.

A virgem usa as duas mãos para forçar sua arma para o aquário que usa apenas uma mão. As forças são equivalentes, apesar do feiticeiro ter mais força física, porque precisa concentrar a magia. Afinal qualquer deslize a motosserra pode estraçalhar facilmente um objeto feito de marfim.

Nenhum dos dois quer ceder, afinal qualquer fraqueza pode causa a morte do outro. Não era dos planos do Eridan matar alguém, mas em nome de sua autopreservação se é para alguém morrer que seja a vampira. Pura raiva está nos olhos dos dois trolls até que os dois entram em transe. O instinto dos trolls do casal está procurando um kismesis.

Irônico para alguém que "mendigava" as chances de conseguir um quadrante em um curto período conseguiu duas oportunidades de conseguir quadrantes, nesse caso kismesis. Porém Kanaya está buscando um quadrante que já ocupado no outro. Se talvez esse confronto fosse algumas horas atrás o quadrante seria o casal, mas Equius chegou na frente. Um efeito colateral do fracasso instintivo de buscar kismesis que os trolls se acalmam de forma instantânea.

Com expressões mais calmas Eridan e Kanaya recuam pouco a pouco guardando suas respectivas armas. Parece que nem estavam brigando minutos atrás. Como busca de quadrante é algo bem instintiva, os próprios não sabe o que aconteceu realmente.

\- Vejo que criou fibra para defender o futuro da nossa espécie. Prometo de minha parte o ovo não vai ser destruído de novo – disse ajeitando o cachecol.

\- Obrigada Eridan – Kanaya disse com um sorriso sincero.

\- Eu não fiz nada do que a minha obrigação. Não me esforcei para conseguir trazer de volta já que todas minhas forças estão concentrado na Vriska.

\- Por que quer tanto trazer Vriska de volta?

\- Simples. Quanto mais gente para zerar o jogo melhor. Apenas isso.

\- Não quer amizade ou amor dela?

\- Não. Só a presença dela já ta suficiente. To pouco me fudendo de algum contato com ela. Agora que ta feliz vou voltar para meu quarto.

\- Alias. Parece que seu cachecol está estranho.

\- O que tem ele?

\- Tire para olha-lo.

Eridan tira o cachecol e o olha para encontrar uma anomalia, mas não encontra nada. Não se dá conta Kanaya indo rapidamente atrás dele, abraçando por trás e cravando os dentes do pescoço do aquariano. O troll se rebate para tirar a troll vampira, mas de forma inútil. Uma vez que a virgem pega alguém para sugar sangue só solta quando está saciada. Depois de algum tempo Kanaya solta Eridan que cai de joelhos.

\- Agora estamos quites – disse Kanaya com alguns pingos roxos na boca.

\- Vadia miserável – se levantando de forma lenta – quer me matar?

\- Não é essa minha intensão sabe que não consigo me controlar quando meu lado vampiro está ativo.

\- Sei. Ataca todo mundo que tiver na frente, mas só comigo que você não se sente culpada.

\- E não sinto mesmo.

\- Parece que é viciada pelo meu sangue.

\- O sangue mais saboroso é do Karkat. O seu não tinha gosto.

\- E agora?

\- Tem gosto de vinho. Porque sempre tinha impressão que seu sangue teria gosto de peixe.

\- Eu não sei porque todo mundo acha que um troll nobre tem gosto de peixe. Queria ver se eu fizesse experimento de ciência branca em ti você gostaria disso.

\- Não fique assim. Eu preparo alguma coisa para você comer.

\- Acho bom que seja algo gostoso.

Os dois saem do quarto para irem para cozinha. Passando na sala encontraram uma cena intrigante: Terezi em volta de muitas garrafas espalhadas no chão e ela deitada dormindo no chão vestindo somente de calcinha branca com diversos desenhos de dragões de diversas cores.

\- Mas o que aconteceu com ela? – Kanaya fica corada por reparar na nudez da troll.

\- Vriska – Eridan tira a capa e cobre Terezi – ela sente muitas saudades de sua kismesis – pegando a troll no colo.

\- Mas o que está fazendo?

\- Levando Terezi para o próprio quarto. Deixar ela na sala pode causa alvoroço para os outros.

\- Desde quando você se preocupa com Terezi?

\- Não preciso me preocupar para ajudá-la.

Eridan leva Terezi no colo para o quarto. Kanaya abre a porta para o troll passar. Assim quando entraram a libriana acorda.

\- O que estão fazendo? – pelo tom de voz Terezi ainda se encontra bêbada.

\- Dando um jeito em você antes que faça uma besteira – disse Eridan.

\- Não estou nem aí. Eu não pedir ajuda de ninguém, muito mesmo do que um fracasso como você – Terezi começa se debater.

\- Kanaya. Enche a banheira – ignora com completo Terezi.

\- Sim – Kanaya vai na banheira e começa encher de água.

\- Pra que estão fazendo isso. Me solta – Terezi continua se debatendo

\- Está bêbada. Precisa se controlar – responde Eridan.

\- Me controlar o caralho. Eu não pedi sua opinião – Terezi dá um tapa na cara do Eridan que arranca os olhos. Kanaya até olha assustada a cena toda pensando que esse tapa pode enfurecer o troll, mas no contrário que ela imaginava ele coloca em pé a Terezi perto do banheiro.

\- Terezi, tome um banho, se acalma, cochila um pouco, assim você vai esfriar a cabeça – disse Kanaya se aproximando. Curiosamente Eridan se afasta.

\- Eu não preciso de um banho. Eu não preciso relaxar. Tudo que eu quero é a Vriska – Terezi se cobre com a capa como se fosse uma toalha.

\- Eridan está fazendo o possível para trazer de voltar.

\- Está fazendo um péssimo trabalho. Porque Vriska que é bom nada.

\- Terezi, se acalme.

\- Eu quero que se... – a troll não termina a frase porque Eridan interrompe de uma maneira... inusitada.

O feiticeiro quando se afastou não estava indo embora, mas sim pegando impulso para correr em direção da Terezi e jogar seus dois pés nela em uma voadora. Para um terceiro a cena poderia ser bem cômica. O resultado do golpe foi Terezi cair na banheira. Kanaya fica de boca aberta com a atitude do aquariano.

\- Viu? Não foi tão difícil você entrar na banheira – disse Eridan.

\- Seu desgraçado – Terezi disse com muita raiva.

\- De nada. Sei que você não vai lembrar de nada depois – se aproximando.

\- Vou me lembrar sim, assim quando ver seu cadáver – Terezi puxa Eridan na banheira e enfia a cara dele na água – morra seu desgraçado – empurrando a cabeça dele para baixo.

\- Terezi. Não faz isso – Kanaya tenta puxar Terezi para afasta-la do Eridan, mas não consegue.

\- Eu vou matar ele afogado – colocando toda força para fazer o troll se afogar. Já Eridan nem demostra nenhuma reação. Os três ficam nessa disputa até Terezi cansar.

\- Gostou disso, seu puto? – disse Terezi.

\- Não se mata um troll aquático afogado – Eridan fala na maior calma.

\- Seu babaca – Terezi desmaia que deixa o casal pensando o que fazer.

CONTINUA


	10. Mordidas e Lambidas

Eridan vasculha os armários de Terezi.

\- O que está fazendo? – disse Kanaya pegando Terezi no colo e tirando da banheira.

\- Preparando um ambiente para ela dormir – pega dois lençóis. Um usa para cobrir a cama, vasculha a cabeça, acha um pote de gosma e deseja exatamente o signo de libra, depois pega outro lençol coloca por cima – coloque ela em cima.

\- Sim – Kanaya deita Terezi na cama.

\- Agora pegue um cobertor.

Kanaya não diz e vai pegar o cobertor no armário. Assim quando acha e vira para Eridan ver tirando a calcinha da troll.

\- Mas o que está fazendo? – corre em direção do troll aquático e empurrando o troll.

\- Tirando as roupas molhadas – com a calcinha na mão.

A anatomia de troll feminina é mais semelhante a anatomia de uma mulher tendo algumas particularidades. Os lábios vaginais e clitóris são de acordo com o sangue assim como os bicos dos seios. Detalhes que Kayana sabe muito bem, mas não consegue tirar atenção do corpo nu da troll de libra.

\- Eu tiro a roupa dela e você fica babando - Eridan cobre a troll desmaiada com o cobertor.  
\- Nada disso.  
\- Ah é? Por que está corada?

\- Como se você também não ficasse corado.  
\- Por acaso eu estou com cara de esta corado? - Eridan aproxima da virgem. Sua expressão é séria sem nenhum bingo de vergonha que faz Kanaya se pergunta que o troll que está na sua frente é o mesmo troll desesperado por um quadrante. Parece que está mais seguro. Se ela soubesse que a palavra correta é "amargurado".

\- Já não resta mais nada fazer aqui – diz o troll que vai para a porta.  
\- Vou ficar com Terezi.  
\- Não vejo necessidade pra isso, mas fique à vontade.  
\- Obrigada pela ajuda Eridan.  
\- De nada. Vou procurar os restantes das roupas.  
Eridan sai do quarto. A vampira se segura para não se alimentar do feiticeiro.

Terezi abri os olhos de forma lenta. Humano ou troll a reação de alguém pós-ressaca é a mesma: total desorientação. Pelo menos a gosma inibiu os restantes dos efeitos colaterais. Sentia o cheio conhecido da gosma para dormir, o perfume do seu quarto e o cheio de Kanaya que pela distância está sentada em um banco ao lado foleando um livro. Também percebe o cheio de sangue, mas imagina que a troll vampira fez um 'lanchinho'. Só não consegue reconhecer de quem pertence o sangue, já que para Terezi o cheiro de sangue é o mesmo. Ela chuta que seja de Karkat já que Kanaya adora sugar o sangue do troll com sangue cinza.

\- Vejo que já acordou – disse Kanaya fechando o livro.

\- O que aconteceu? – Terezi passa a mão no rosto e percebe que está com seus óculos escuros.

\- Você bebeu demais.

\- Só extrapolei um pouco – se descobrindo que está nua – ta legal. Aonde ta minha roupa?

\- Quando te encontrei bêbada só estava de calcinha – Kanaya cobre sua visão com o livro.

\- E agora estou sem calcinha. Kanaya, não sabia que você era tão pervertida.

\- Nada disso. Foi Eridan que trouxe, te... colocou na banheira – "Eridan e Kanaya trabalhando juntos? será que to bêbada ainda?" pensa a cega – e depois preparou sua cama e tirou sua calcinha que estava molhada.

\- Molhada? Eu estava excitada?

\- Molhada com água – a vampira fica corada.

\- Entendi – Terezi aproxima da outra e lambe o rosto – por que está com vergonha? Parece que você nunca viu uma fêmea nua.

Kanaya não sabe aonde esconder o rosto de tanto está quase de cor jade puro de tanta vergonha está.

\- Aposto que seu matesprit com a Rose era bem quente. Como é uma humana nua?

\- Eu e Rose nunca fizemos nada.

\- Sério? Você é virgem? Isso é zoeira?

\- Sim é sério. Eu sou virgem. E não é zoeira.

\- Poxa. Até o Eridan já usou um balde com alguém e você não?

\- Eu não sou tão afobado quanto ele.

\- Não é a questão de ser afobado, mas é a questão de provar seu quadrante. Vai me dizer que não me acha atraente?

\- N-não.

\- Diz isso olhando na minha cara.

Kanaya se vira para Terezi, que está em pé com o cobertor em volta do corpo. Os olhares se cruzam mesmo com os óculos escuros da libriana. As duas trolls ficam em transe como se o mundo estivesse em volta estivesse apagado. Até quando as duas falam ao mesmo tempo:

\- Matesprit.

Quando as duas trolls se deram conta tiveram uma reação de susto, afinal a última coisa que estava pensando era uma ser quadrante da outra.

\- Não. Não. Não. É impossível – Kanaya anda para um lado para outro desesperada com as mãos na cabeça em sinal total de negação.

\- Por essa eu não esperava – Terezi quase deixa cair o cobertor que tampa sua nudez – é tão ruim ser meu matesprit?

\- Eu trair a Rose – Kanaya se ajoelha e começa a chorar com as mãos tampando o rosto.

\- Você não traiu. Faz alguns Alternians Solares que ela virou deusa e sumiu. Então é natural que o quadrante com ela não esteja atualizado.

\- Mas ela é o amor da minha vida. Eu não queria trair ela.

\- Sei que você se sente. Acho que estaria no seu estado se a gente tivesse um kismesis contigo agora – aproxima da outra – mas não é por isso que é o fim do mundo.

\- Como não? Gostaria se a Vriska voltasse e encontrasse outro kismesis?

\- Se fizesse isso eu arrancaria outro braço dela. No seu caso existe uma solução mais agradável.

Kanaya olha para Terezi.

\- Eridan está me ajudando a encontrar Vriska. Posso fazer também se concentrar em trazer a Rose de volta.

\- Jura?

\- Claro que sim. Assim vamos ser matesprit temporário e quando encontrar ela você volta para ela – Terezi se aproxima e limpa as lagrimas de Kanaya com parte do cobertor.

\- Será que é muito difícil trazer Rose de volta? – fala depois de um tempo.

\- Eu não sei, porque agora ela é uma deusa. Acho que ela nem sabe que a gente está vivo, mas de qualquer jeito Eridan e eu vamos tentar traze-la de volta. Até lá – se afasta ficando em pé – podemos usufruir do quadrante.

\- Como assim?

ATENÇÃO A PARTIR DAQUI VAI TER ORANGE, OU SEJA, RELAÇÃO SEXUAL ENTRE DUAS MULHERES. CASO NÃO QUERIA LER PULE ESSA PARTE

Terezi nada responde, apenas deixa o cobertor cair revelando totalmente sua nudez. Kanaya arregala os olhos o máximo que seu rosto consegue.

\- Mas o que está pensando? – a virgem se vira de costas e senta.

\- Aonde foi que botei – se afasta indo para o armário ignorando a outra – deve ter colocado em um lugar.

\- O que está procurando? – olha para Terezi virando a cabeça ao máximo que ela consegue.

\- Achei – a troll puxa um balde.

Kanaya fica totalmente na cor de jade. A vontade tem de correr daí, mas não sente forças nas próprias pernas. Ou a situação está embaraçosa demais ou o quadrante está tirando todas suas forças. Sente que se corresse iria cair.

\- Parece que está bancando a difícil – Terezi abraça Kanaya por trás e começa lamber em volta da orelha.

\- Terezi – Kanaya fecha os olhos se esforçando ao máximo para não sentir os toques da outra.

\- O que foi? Apenas estou começando – tira os óculos e coloca no lado, enquanto com a outra mão acaricia o queixo – então vai bancar a difícil? – já acaricia o abdômen depois de colocar os óculos no lado.

\- Terezi – diz sussurando.

\- Até que você tem um sabor bem gostoso – começa lamber o pescoço da outra.

Kanaya solta seu primeiro gemido, uma mistura de expressão de prazer com repreensão das próprias reações.

\- Você vai querer no chão ou na cama? – a troll nua pergunta, mas não houve resposta – que tal começar me morder um pouco?

Essas palavras aguçam os instintos vampirescos de Kanaya. Sente até suas presas crescerem, apesar que em uma outra perspectiva as presas não estão crescendo, mas sim a vontade de cravar as presas no pescoço que está alto na vampira. Tenta lutar contra seus instintos, pelo menos em algum tempo, mas não demora muito para Kanaya virar em direção de Terezi – que a derrubou no processo e gravar as presas no pescoço da outra que geme de prazer e dor sentindo seu sangue sendo sugado.

"Eu sabia que as mais comportadas eram as mais devassas" pensa libriana. Leva um justo quando a virgem a pega no colo, corre até a cama e se joga. Parece que a troll quer "encher o balde" na cama.

Kanaya suga o sangue verde azulado em pequena quantidade. Menos de um decimo que sugou do aquariano, afinal a libriana é sua recente matesprit. Um relacionamento de amor que um cuida do outro cujo atitudes de carinho predomina. Diferente do kismesis que é uma manifestação carnal de desejo e ódio, o que faz do aquariano ter sorte não ser kismesis de Kanaya já que teria sérios problemas de anemia.

Depois de se alimentar da troll nua Kanaya se afasta um pouco para olhar sua matesprit e repara algo estranho nos olhos.

\- Terezi, seus olhos...

\- Não se preocupe com isso agora – responde beijando os lábios da virgem. Uma ação suave e carinhoso de explorar os lábios da outra. Um misto de troca de saliva misturado com o gosto dos sangues verde azulado e roxo. Um beijo apaixonado nas duas fêmeas que está sendo uma experiência única para ambas.

Para Kanaya uma experiência que pode diferenciar o beijo de uma troll com uma humana. Beijar Terezi é bem diferente do que beijar Rose, mesmo sendo do mesmo quadrante. Também pode ver o nível de experiência dos beijos, enquanto da humana eram lábios tão inexperientes quanto delas que buscava descobrir cada sensação e cada extensão dos músculos dos lábios e língua. Já os lábios da libriana são lábios experientes, lábios acostumados a beijar e até pouco agressivos, já que a troll teve mais quadrantes kismesis do que matesprit (Gamzee e Vriska respectivamente).

Para Terezi uma experiência nova. Poucos foram momentos de carinho que teve em um quadrante. Não esquece dos abusos sofridos quando tinha quadrante do Gamzee aonde nem se sentia que tinha um parceiro, mas sim um dominador que agredia tanto no físico como na mente. Fora a experiência de nunca ter contato com seu lusus diretamente. Isso fez a troll ficar bem carente por carinho. Tanto que parte dos motivos de conseguir Vriska de volta para ter justamente esse carinho.

Terezi inverte a posição para ficar em cima.

\- Acho que está na hora de ficar mais à vontade – disse a troll nua.

\- Como assim?

Terezi não diz nada, só leva suas mãos para as bordas da camisa e começa levantar para tira-la de forma lenta. Kanaya se assusta, mas permiti que sua parceira continue e se levanta um pouco para auxiliar. A libriana pode ver o sutiã de renda vermelho feito na mão da virgem. Os tamanhos os seios são até maiores do que aparenta, mas não chega superar o tamanho da cega. Próximo passo é tirar a saia vermelha. Kanaya levanta os quadris para ajudar Terezi a despir. Pode ver que a calcinha é de renda e cor preta. Pode ver que os quadris são maiores que aparenta, mas ainda não supera o tamanho dos quadris de Terezi.

É como se o corpo de Kanaya fosse descrito em um livro romântico aonde as mulheres são descritas como frágeis, sensíveis e única. Um corpo que foi feito mais para ser contemplado e não para ser erotizado ou pelo menos essa é a intenção do subconsciente da virgem. Ainda pode ver a umidade formada na calcinha revelando que Kanaya está excitada com o momento.

A anatomia de uma fêmea troll tem algumas diferenças. Os seios ficam um pouco mais inchados de forma leve e uma secreção transparente sai dos bicos. Nas mamas de um troll macho é capaz de sugar essa mesma secreção, mas as trolls fêmeas produzem com mais quantidade. O anus também produz uma lubrificação natural cuja finalidade é a mesma nos machos: facilitar o sexo anal. A semelhança com as humanas é a lubrificação natural que acontece na vagina.

Vendo Kanaya seminua já atiça Terezi a continuar. É incrível como mistura um ar de inocência com sexualidade, algo comparável com as gueixas que esperam seus clientes como uma virgem em sacrifício, porem tendo a diferença que em Kanaya esse ar puro é real.

Assim já inicia um beijo mais suave para depois explorar com sua língua os lábios da outra, assim como queijo e pescoço, fazendo que Terezi gosta de fazer: lamber. Enquanto suas mãos apalpam os seios da virgem. Kanaya fecha os olhos em receio e timidez, mas cada lambida e cada carinho faz perder o receio pouco a pouco. O jogo de explorar o corpo com língua é direcionado para os peitorais, enquanto tira o sutiã de sua namorada revelando os seios dela.

Apalpa os seios como se fossem duas espumas suaves, enquanto sua língua lambe toda extensão da região sentindo a textura da pele cinza pálida e pulsação sanguínea que bate acelerado sentindo cada toque que tem objetivo de dá prazer ao máximo na outra. Entre beijos e lambidas que tentam tardar a chegar naquelas auréola de jade em gradiente que encontram rígidos e transbordantes de prazer. Os gemidos da virgem ficam cada vez menos inibidos a cada momento que se não fosse pelas texturas bem planejadas na mansão já poderiam ser escutadas a alguns metros de distância.

Até quando chega em um dos bicos que suga como se um mamífero estivesse atrás de leite, porem amamentação é algo inexistente para os trolls. Os seios não foram planejados para dá de mamar para os filhotes, mas sim um elemento de agrado sexual que serve justamente cativar os quadrantes reprodução. Uma secreção com um sabor indescritível cujo néctar é viciante o consumo.

Enquanto se ocupa em saborear os seios não deixa de abrir a passagem entre as pernas de Kanaya para ter um acesso prévio daquela entrada imaculada até aquele momento tendo a única proteção a calcinha de renda que cada momento encontrasse emudecida pelo prazer sentido.

Terezi até gostaria de continuar toda sua atenção nos seios, mas seu matesprit precisa de atenção em todo corpo. Sem perder o ritmo, começa trilhar caminho com sua língua para a barriga com a finalidade de chegar a entrada imaculada. Faz a troll pensar como nunca teve um quadrante com a virgem antes. Cada momento está sendo bem inesquecível.

\- Posso? – a cega pergunta como se clamasse para ter permissão para ter acesso a entrada imaculada.

Kanaya não responde apenas balança a cabeça em sinal de confirmação. A vantagem de ter sentidos aguçados que foram aprimorados com a ausência de visão com passar dos anos pode perceber a confirmação corporal de confirmação. Terezi vai até ao meio da calcinha e prende o tecido com sua língua para tirar a única peça que impede da vampira ter uma nudez total.

Usa as mãos para fecha um pouco as pernas para que a roupa intima seja tirada com mais facilidade e levanta um pouco os quadris. Por um prevê momento sente a língua tocando em seu sexo tendo a primeira carne de terceiro e um pouco de cocegas.

Com sucesso agora pode ver o sexo com detalhes de cor de jade de sua matesprit. Partindo para ação, Terezi começa a lamber toda extensão do sexo da troll de virgem começando com clitóris para os pequenos e grandes lábios no sentido horário. Kanaya segura nos lençóis se contorce e a não abrir sua boca como se sentisse culpada do prazer que está sentindo dando impressão que está cometendo um grande sacrilégio em pecar, porem seu corpo denuncia o contrário.

Curioso que os lábios vaginais parecem que mexem e procuram mais a língua de sua parceira dando impressão que os lábios são de consistência gelatinosa. Uma característica peculiar para a anatomia feminina dos trolls.

Terezi está sentindo que a virgem está gostando, mas quer forçar empenhar mais para fazer sua recente matesprit gemer como se não houvesse amanhã. É isso que adora fazer com sua kismesis e isso vai se repetir, claro de forma mais carinhosa. Aumentando a intensidade faz massagear o clitóris com a ponta da língua de forma de maneira circular para seguida penetrar a vagina para conseguir a essência de Kanaya, que joga os quadris em direção da cega e solta um gemido alto.

Cada vez via mais aceitação da parceira mais Terezi continuava e intensificava suas lambidas, chupadas e beijos no sexo da outra. Kanaya sente as contrações musculares de sua vagina mostrando que está perto do orgasmo. Não demora muito para a troll de virgem ter seu primeiro orgasmo com um quadrante, soltando parte do seu DNA que suja a face de Terezi com o liquido de cor de jade meio transparente.

"Para quem gozou pela primeira vez com quadrante, ela se segurou bem" pensa Terezi, enquanto pega o balde que está no lado da cama. Kanaya se levanta e derrama o restante do DNA no balde, enchendo 100 ml, motivo que os trolls usam balde em suas relações sexuais.

\- Foi bom pra você? – Terezi fala depois de limpar a boca.

\- Foi – Kanaya disse de maneira tímida.

\- Agora vem a melhor parte – Terezi se aproxima de Kanaya e faz sentar para guia para o próximo passo.

A insegurança da vampira ainda é nítida já que é a primeira vez que faz sexo com alguém. Queria tivesse essa experiência com Rose, mas era tímida demais para tomar iniciativa e a humana não tinha tanta coragem. As duas se ajeitam entre as pernas em uma posição clássica chamada "tesoura" fazendo principalmente seus sexos se encontrarem assim oficializando que a cavidade da virgem se limite só no signo que representa.

O primeiros movimentos são suaves para que as duas pegasse o ritmo, principalmente na parte da Kanaya que é sua primeira vez. Cabe Terezi conduzir e ensinar sua recente parceira inexperiente que está sendo boa aluna. Mesmo já ter feito um sexo lésbico é a primeira vez da Terezi para um matesprit, que deixa um ar irônico já que pensava que teria sua primeira relação sexual matesprit com Karkat, mas o troll é indeciso qual quadrante que quer.

A relação lésbico entre duas fêmeas trolls é bastante parecida com a humana, só que seus corpos são praticamente projetados para esse relacionamento. Os lábios tem movimentos voluntários já que nos pequenos e grandes lábios são músculos que os trolls consegue mover, o que permite um aproveitamento melhor entre contato lesbico para a raça, afinal os trolls podem se reproduzir independente da combinação de sexos.

\- Terezi – Kanaya geme o nome da amante mostrando que perdeu todo pudor.

Essas palavras foi uma melodia direto do paraíso para os ouvidos aguçados de Terezi que intensifica os movimentos para conseguir dar mais prazer para sua namorada como intensificar seu próprio prazer. Por alguns instantes trouxe de volta a saudades de sua kismesis, Vriska, que também tinha muito costume de gemer seu nome (assim como falar palavrões juntos), mas logo é esquecido. Um outro momento que sentiu uma inveja profunda para a Rose, que deixou a antiga matesprit sozinha para virar deusa. Desejava nunca entregar Kanaya para a garota gótica, mas deu sua palavra. Precisa viver com perdas na vida.

Quem sabe quando trazer a Rose de volta Terezi possa ser moirail de Kanaya? Pode não ter essa maravilhosa experiência de possui-la, mas pelo menos conseguiu a pureza da vampira.

Os movimentos ficam frenéticos chegando ao auge da velocidade que conseguem. Gritos de prazer são emitidos como se esquecesse dos outros habitantes da mansão. Suores são os sinais do esforço que ambas fazem para se amarem. O jade se mistura com o verde azulado criando um verde azulado mais escuro. Logo as duas chegam ao estaze e entram em orgasmo juntas. Claro que só soltando parte do material de DNA, enquanto elas se levantam soltando o restante no balde.

300 ml de material genético até que é bom para uma transa de primeira vez. Os trolls consideram uma transa inesquecível quando enche o balde, mas para o novo casal matesprit já ta de bom tamanho, afinal Kanaya é sua primeira vez e Terezi ainda está fraca depois do consumo excessivo de álcool.

DESSA PARTE EM DIANTE PODE LER TRANQUILAMENTE

As duas deixam e ficam abraçadas, enquanto trocam caricias.

\- Eu te amo, Kanaya.

\- Eu também te amo, Terezi.

Em uma perspectiva humana algumas pessoas considerariam que é cedo demais para trocarem essas palavras, mas os trolls tem certeza do que falam, porque quando se tem um matesprit é certo que vai amar o parceiro(a). É um momento intimo entre as duas, depois de uma manhã de sexo, que nada pode estragar o momento. Exceto que esqueceram de trancar a porta.

As duas tomam um susto quando Eridan entra de uma vez, com o restante das roupas da troll de libra nos braços, que não demora para se assustar com o estado das duas trolls. Ambas nuas. Um balde por perto. Cama totalmente bagunçada. Sinais caros que elas são um quadrante e teve uma consumação carnal.

Eridan demorou muito, porque primeiro foi comer, já que teve seu sangue roubado pela vampira de virgem. Depois teve o trabalho de procurar peça por peça que estavam em diferentes cômodos da mansão. Só não levou imediatamente, porque teve que se esconder dos outros trolls. Não pega bem ser visto com as roupas de outra troll, principalmente alguém um passado... negro.

Realmente a visão das duas trolls nuas é algo bastante tentador para um troll solitário como ele, mas sua amargura no espirito faz que esse desejo passe rápido já as possibilidades de ter quadrante com uma das duas é totalmente nulo, segundo Eridan.

Só que uma coisa chama atenção em Terezi. Algo que deixa tão pálido parecendo que está na forma vampira de Kanaya. Um detalhe que abalou até seu senso de equilíbrio. Detalhe que não seria grande coisa se sua memória não alertasse o dia que a libriana descobriu seu maior segredo: sua habilidade de ter 'uma segunda forma'.

Kanaya não entende a reação do aquariano que parece que viu um fantasma. Tem que admitir que quando viu os olhos de Terezi também ficou bastante surpresa, mas isso não é algo demais. Afinal qual é o problema que Terezi todo esse tempo estava fingindo que se cegou e que seus olhos funcionam perfeitamente?

CONTINUA


	11. Faygo e Balde

Sollux acorda levantando de uma vez da cama bastante assustado. Está suando frio por um possível pesadelo. Se levanta da cama para verificar se a gosma foi colocado de forma correta e confirma que sim. O que está preocupado que teve um pesadelo de está sendo controlado pela Vriska, mas consciente que estava indo em direção de Aradia até de repente matar sua matesprit. O que deixa mais preocupado que um troll com pesadelo fica descontrolado e faz besteira.

Por instinto se levanta e corre para o quarto de Aradia. Abre o quarto bruscamente e para seu alivio encontra sua matesprit dormindo de forma tranquila. Sollux cai de joelhos respirando profundamente pela corrida desesperada, mas aliviado por não ter feito nada para ela. Pelo menos o pesadelo não teve dano para ninguém.

Sempre quando entra no quarto de seu amor se pergunta porque a cama dela tem forma peculiar. Difícil para descrever para Sollux. Para um humano facilmente descreveria que a cama de Aradia tem um formato de um caixão aberto.

Geminiano não percebe que ariana está abrindo os olhos já que está acordando.

\- Sollux? – se levanta preguiçosamente ainda coberta com seu cobertor – que está fazendo aqui?

\- Estava preocupado se algo aconteceu com você.

\- Não usou a gosma direito?

\- Sim, mas mesmo assim tive pesadelo.

\- Fez algum estrago?

\- Que eu sabia não.

\- Então está tudo bem.

\- Aradia. Eu não quero te matar de novo. Já bastou aquela vez para perder o controle.

\- Mesmo que aquela vadia da Vriska estivesse aqui isso não aconteceria mais.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

\- Eu já consigo atingir a forma 'God Tier'. Ela estaria fodida se mexesse comigo.

\- Mesmo assim me preocupo.

\- Está se preocupando demais Sollux – Aradia se levanta assim revelando que só ta de peças intimas.

É uma das primeiras vezes que Sollux sua matesprit seminua. As peças de roupas não expõem muito as curvas da troll, mas ainda pode admirar como a troll cresceu com passar dos anos. Talvez se comparar com outras fêmeas que estão morando na mansão algumas apresentam ser mais formosas, mas isso não desmerece ariana. Como gostaria de ver o que esconde por detrás do tecido.

\- Meu rosto está aqui em cima – Aradia levita suas roupas e rapidamente se veste.

\- Desculpa.

\- Não sei para que se desculpar tanto. Vamos tomar um café da manhã. De preferência algo com mel.

\- Aradia.

\- Eu to brincando.

* * *

Gamzee conseguiu uma garrafa Faygo que Karkat conseguiu para ele durante o almoço. Está bebendo lentamente para aproveitar o máximo do sabor da bebida ao máximo possível. O medo de geladeira ainda é grande no seu interior. Cada gota é precioso e pretende aproveitar isso no máximo. Gamzee está na beira do lado do planeta que dá impressão de praia

\- Nepeta, já falei para você parar de escrever fics minhas com Aradia – Equius está andando junto com Nepeta e ele está tendo uma discursão agradável com ela. Só ouvir o nome da troll de ares que o capricorniano se assusta deixa aqui a garrafa no lago.

\- Mas vocês dois juntos ficam tão lindos – disse Nepeta – vocês faria um ótimo matesprit com ela.

\- Ela já tem matesprit.

Enquanto o casal moirail se afasta, Gamzee só ver seu precioso Faygo no lado completamente desperdiçado.

\- Não – cai de joelhos de forma dramática – meu Faygo, por que? Por que? – lamenta de forma exagerada vendo metade do conteúdo que faltava se escorrendo, sem poder fazer nada. Se John estivesse vendo a cena falaria que a atuação ta muito boa, mas ainda não chegou no nível do Nicolas Cage.

\- Ei, Gamzee – escuta a voz da Feferi.

\- Ei motherfuckers sister – Gamzee vira para cumprimentar a peixiana. Como encontra meio lesado não percebeu que a troll está nervosa e com a garrafa que ele deixou cair.

\- Gamzee. Por acaso isso é seu? – mostrando a garrafa.

\- Sim. Estava tomando.

\- E por acaso o lago é uma lixeira para jogar lixo? – Feferi cruza os braços.

\- N-não – Gamzee demora um pouco para responder.

\- Eu gastei uma pequena fortuna, porque achei uma ótima ideia do Eridan para a gente morar junto para resolver as diferenças e assim que você agradece sujando o lago desse planeta? – solta a garrafa.

\- Eu não tive intenção – Gamzee dá um passo para trás.

\- Ainda com a garrafa aberta derramando o refrigerante no lado para contaminar a água.

\- Desculpe.

\- E isso não é a primeira vez que acontece. Anos atrás você jogou fora um Faygo na casa do Eridan.

\- Aquilo foi um acidente.

\- Por sua causa. Tive que acalmar os outros trolls aquáticos que estavam querendo fazer um genocídio. Acha que sujar agua é brincadeira. Muitos trolls daria a vida para poder ver o mar e você que teve privilegio de ser criado na praia faz um negócio desse.

\- Eu sinto muito, Feferi. Juro que não fiz por mal.

\- Se não tivesse sendo tão irresponsável, talvez o...

\- Feferi, eu vi tudo – os dois trolls prestam atenção do Tavros que aproxima voando – Gamzee estava tomando Faygo quando escutou o nome da Aradia que o assustou que fez derrubar a garrafa no lago.

\- E desde quando Aradia é assustadora? Pelo que sei ela nunca foi perigosa – argumenta Feferi.

\- Não é perigosa, mas está começando perguntar demais para Gamzee como é a sensação de morrer no frio, algo que ele ainda ta traumatizado.

\- Entendi – Feferi ficando mais calma.

\- Alias Feferi. Sei que não fomos de conversar, mas nunca vi você brava desse jeito. O que aconteceu? – pergunta Tavros.

\- Me irritei quando vi que estava poluindo o lago. É a primeira vez que vejo com meus olhos isso – Feferi ficando sem graças – me desculpe Gamzee. Isso me irritou.

\- Sem problema, Feferi – responde o mais alto.

Feferi mergulha no lado e soma na vista dos dois.

\- Obrigado Tavros. Você foi um amigão – abraça o menor.

\- De nada – o menor cora em marrom.

\- Eu não sabia que os trolls aquáticos era tão sensíveis a objetos jogados na água – solta Tavros – anos atrás a Feferi me defendeu.

\- O que aconteceu? – fica curioso.

\- Acidentalmente deixei uma garrafa cair no mar perto da casa do Eridan e isso gerou uma treta muito grande entre os dois. Ele colocou na cabeça a ideia de matar todo troll terrestre.

\- Mas isso ele sempre falou para todo mundo. Pelo menos nunca colocou essa vontade em pratica.

\- Sim, mas foi através do meu erro que ele teve essa vontade da minha vez. Se não tivesse errado ele seria mais motherfuckers bro com a galera. Agora me assustei com Feferi. Não sabia que ela também era sensível a isso também.

\- Os trolls aquáticos sempre foram estranho. Ainda bem que toda essa repreensão acabou.

\- Com um custo alto. Somos os únicos sobreviventes da nossa raça.

\- Podemos mudar isso se a gente zerar o jogo.

\- Sim, mas tenho prioridades agora.

\- Qual é?

Gamzee cai e joelhos e fala em um tom choroso:

\- Fiquei sem Faygo.

Curioso como um troll de grande porte e muitas vezes pode ficar com uma aparência assustador ou como os humanos referem de "demoníaca", ainda sim pode parecer tão inocente e frágil, pensa Tavros.

\- Eu posso pegar mais para você – diz Tavros.

\- Verdade – diz com os olhos brilhando como uma criança recebe uma promessa de um brinquedo novo.

\- Vamos para a cozinha. Eu pego para você – ajuda o maior se levantar.

\- Valeu Tavros – ficando de pé – só por favor, não me faça me aproximar da geladeira.

\- Pode deixar. Você tem que relaxar porque ninguém vai te colocar na geladeira.

\- Eu não confio nisso. Eu tenho um lado que não é muito bro e quando ele se manifestou fiz coisas abomináveis. Posso está no controle, mas esse lado está sedento para sair. É só uma questão de tempo.

\- Eu confio em você, Gamzee.

\- Como pode falar isso para aquele que te machucou outro dia – se vira para o menor e acaricia o rosto do taurino que deixa envergonhado novamente – eu te bati naquele dia e quase matei Nepeta de novo.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou deixar que se repita de novo.

\- Karkat foi meu moirail e fez um ótimo trabalho, porem eu abusei da amizade dele. Não gaste suas forças para mim. Eu não valo a pena – Gamzee se afasta do Tavros e vai em direção da mansão.

Tavros está com o coração batendo rápido com a aproximação intima do capricorniano, mas sente tristeza pelas palavras do mesmo. Parece que o palhaço percebeu há anos atrás que não é uma boa companhia. Conseguirá Tavros mostrar o contrário?

* * *

\- Ok. Qual é a graça disso? – Sollux quando ver um objeto de pedra parecendo uma vacila com os símbolos de baralho da copas e espadas.

\- Vamos, Sollux isso é divertido. Não ver que isso aqui é história? – disse Aradia empolgada.

Sollux e Aradia estão na sala vendo um objeto arqueológico.

\- Eu nunca sonhava em conseguir dinheiro para comprar uma coisa dessa, mas finalmente eu conseguir – fala a troll.

\- Depois de eu hackear a conta dos trolls mais ricos para conseguir comprar isso.

\- Isso são detalhes. História não tem preço.

\- Esse vaso foi um pouco salgado para meu gosto.

\- Deixa de ser sem graça. Não ver como isso é bonito?

\- Para mim posso fazer melhor com uma impressora 3D.

\- Isso aqui foi feito atefanal e não com uma porra de um computador.

\- Tanto faz. Só acho maneiro sua empolgação.

\- Brigada Sollux – a troll aproxima e dá um selo no seu matesprit.

\- Ei motherfuckers – disse Gamzee chamando atenção dos dois ele está acompanhado com Tavros – meus parabéns pela compra. Fico feliz por vocês aprofundarem a relação.

\- Por que diz isso? – pergunta Sollux.

\- Porque vocês comparam um balde personalizado – disse entrando na cozinha junto com Tavros.

Os dois coram dando impressão que os dois são bonecos de cores vinho e amarelo limão. Os dois ficam em silêncio por um tempo até Sollux quebrar o silêncio:

\- Parece que isso não é uma antiguidade.

\- Sim é verdade.

\- O que posso dizer que nada que tenha cara de velho é algo arqueólogo.

\- Ei.

\- Esquecendo isso o que vai fazer com o balde?

\- Por que a pergunta?

\- Sei lá, por que isso é seu.

\- Sei lá. Você já usou um balde antes?

\- Eu nunca.

Essa notícia agrada Aradia. Tinha medo que seu matesprit tivesse usado um balde com Feferi no passado.

\- A gente pode usá-lo – disse Aradia.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, afinal nós somos matesprit.

\- Uau.

\- Parece que gostou da ideia. A gente só precisar marcar um dia para não da bandeira.

\- Sim.

\- Vamos guardar esse balde por enquanto, antes que mais outro sangue nobre o veja.

\- Sim.

O casal sai da sala com mãos dadas.

Eridan está no quarto, deitado na cama e abraçando um cavalo marinho de pelúcia. Não é a tristeza que está atormentando desta vez, mais sim a vergonha. Lembra de algumas semanas atrás que Terezi invadiu seu quarto, enquanto estava na sua segunda forma. Está com vergonha de sair.

Escutou alguém batendo na porta, mas não atendeu. O aquariano quer ficar sozinho. Até fechou as janelas para prevenir uma invasão. De repente percebe algo saindo de sua piscina do quarto que liga o lago do quarto. O que Feferi quer com ele?

Só quem sai da piscina não é Feferi, mas sim Terezi.

CONTINUA


	12. Shadoww

Uma das coisas mais estranhas que Eridan está vendo na vida: uma troll terrestre saindo dentro d'água. Já viu trolls nadando, mas mergulhando é a primeira vez na vida. Terezi sai da piscina e seca os óculos para depois colocar na cara. Pega sua bengala e puxa dividindo em três.

A bengala da Terezi além de ser um auxiliador para não tropeçar também é uma arma com três modalidades. A primeira pode usar a própria bengala como cajado, a segunda pode puxar uma espada e a terceira pode dividir o bastão em três ligado a correntes transformando em uma Sansetsukon.

Pela cara da troll de libra e pela arma em punho Eridan percebe que ela vai atacar. O aquariano rapidamente pega sua arma laser que estava no canto. A libriana avança do troll aquático e ataca com um golpe lateral com sua arma, mas seu adversário defende usando a lateral do fuzil e contra ataca com um golpe com a coronha da arma sendo esquivado pela troll.

Os dois ficam nesse ataque e defesa com suas respectivas armas, enquanto Terezi usa os três bastões presos em uma corrente, enquanto Eridan usa a coronha e ponta do arpão de sua arma. A libriana fica surpresa que o aquariano sabe se virar em um combate corpo a corpo, já que o mesmo tem costume de lutar a distância com magia ou sua arma laser.

Terezi consegue derrubar a arma do Eridan. Alinha os três bastões para ficar como bengala de novo e desta vez saca a espada para um golpe certeiro, mas o adversário usa a varinha e defende o golpe.

\- Tu ta louca? – disse Eridan.

\- Você mentiu.

\- Eu mentir? – fica confuso.

\- Você disse que iria trazer a Vriska, mas por fim resolveu ficar trancado no quarto.

\- Eu não mentir – se afasta – só hoje não to com cabeça para falar com ninguém hoje – guarda a varinha, enquanto Terezi guarda a espada na bainha.

\- Também fica se masturbando pensando na Kanaya e eu nuas.

\- Não é nada disso – Eridan cora – eu só fiquei em choque por você está vendo.

\- Alias, espero que não tenha contato pra ninguém sobre isso.

\- Por que, quer se passar como cega?

\- Eu gosto de não enxergar nada, mas com visão posso ver as ações de todas no segredo. Assim posso fazer justiça quando preciso.

\- Típico de você. Pode deixar que não vou contar nada para alguém.

\- Ótimo. Se você tivesse pensado mais do que ficar trancado no quarto chorando chegaria a conclusão que eu não contei seu segredo para os outros.

Eridan fica corado.

\- Alias. O que foi aquilo? É mágica que você usa? – Terezi senta na cama do troll.

\- Não existe mágica e sim ciência branca.

\- Eu não se você sabe, mas eu não pratico essa porcaria e pra mim é mágica. Se é ciência branca para você, foda-se. Pra mim não faz diferença, mas não desvia esse assunto, essa habilidade de transformar numa fêmea é mágica?

\- Isso é segredo – Eridan senta na cadeira de cabeça baixa.

\- Eu te contei, porque me finjo de cega. Nada mais justo você me dizer seu segredo por completo. Eu não vou para ninguém. Eu juro.

Eridan olha para Terezi que está sem óculos e ver um olhar de confiança. Respira fundo e começa a falar:

\- Não é ciência branca, mas sim é uma habilidade natural de todo troll aquático trocar de sexo.

\- Todos? Significa que Feferi consegue fazer isso?

\- Sim. Ela consegue. Nós dois somos os últimos trolls betas que conseguimos.

\- Nossa nunca pensei que vocês trolls peixes conseguiam isso. Vivem debaixo d'água, são ricos, vivem muito e ainda consegue trocar de sexo. Isso é muito roubado. E por que esconde isso?

\- Essa habilidade só os trolls aquáticos podem saber.

\- Só podia ser esses cuzões.

\- Eu era feliz antes de jogamos Sburb – disse Eridan com ar de melancólico.

\- Com todo respeito, tirando a Feferi, o resto era um bando de babacas incluindo você – Terezi diz com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Sim. Eu admito que sou um babaca – abaixa a cabeça

\- Ei. Não é pra levar a sério – Terezi para de sorrir.

\- Mesmo brincadeira ou não, você está certa. Eu sou um babaca. Tratei todo mundo mal desde sempre e ainda queria ter um quadrante para puder ser amado ou odiado – olha para o chão – não caiu a ficha que tendo apenas 12 trolls que tudo iria mudar, mas continuei agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, porque achava que tinha direito.

\- Que bom que você reconheceu isso. Já não era sem tempo.

\- Sim, mas foi tarde demais. Já não sou mais bem vindo.

\- Você não é o melhor troll para se conviver, mas não é assim.

\- Eu me convenci que era melhor de todos, porque sabia ciência branca, era mais esperto, mais forte, mais bonito e tinha o sangue mais nobre só perdendo para Feferi, mas nada disso importa na verdade – Eridan fica em silencio e Terezi não diz nada, só se apoia as mãos na bengala e curva pra frente para prestar mais atenção.

– Eu não sou como Aradia que é fascinada por arqueologia e consegue ter um humor negro sobre morte – Eridan continua falar - Eu não sou como Tavros que é inocente e amigo. Eu não sou como Sollux que é hacker e mesmo ser bipolar conseguiu atrair a troll que eu mais amava. Eu não sou como Karkat que mesmo xingando todo mundo ainda consegue inspirar os outros para liderança e ainda é mestre em romances. Não sou como Nepeta que é meiga e carismática, conseguindo arrancar o sorriso de todos. Eu não sou como Kanaya que possui um ar de lusus para todos. Eu não sou como você que possui um sentimento de justiça. Eu não sou como Vriska que possui um jogo de cintura que supera toda situação. Eu não sou como Equius que é capaz de dar a vida para proteger sua moirail já que fui um péssimo moirail. Eu não sou como Gamzee que mesmo drogado consegue fazer as pessoas rirem com ele. E eu não sou como Feferi que foi capaz de largar seu orgulho nobre para ser carinhosa com todos – Eridan terminar de falar apertando seu cachecol e resistindo a vontade de chorar.

\- Eu poderia repedir a resposta dos trolls aquáticos – continua Eridan – mas a verdade que não quero revelar que consigo trocar de sexo para não ser mais desprezado ainda e não envolver a Feferi na minha desgraça.

\- Eu não se você ta ciente, mas ela ta andando e cagando para você – disse Terezi.

\- Sim. Eu sei. E com muita razão, afinal quem gostaria de um covarde como eu que no primeiro grande vilão pensa matar todo mundo para alia-lo só pra poupar sua vida.

\- Você planejava isso?

\- Sim. Queria que Feferi fosse comigo, mas ela não quis e matei ela por isso.

\- Você não matou por isso, mas isso é outra história. De qualquer jeito você ressuscitou todo mundo para todo mundo gostar de você?

\- Não. Eu sei que isso não vai compensar os meus pecados. Só quero ajuda de todos, inclusive da Vriska para zerar o jogo.

\- Por quer tanto quer zerar o jogo?

\- Para poder criar meu universo particular aonde posso ser adorado, amado e odiado.

\- Só assim que pretende ser feliz?

\- Não me resta escolha.

\- Que posso dizer – Terezi se levanta – fico contente que queria trazer Vriska sem querer não ter quadrante com ela principalmente kismesis. No momento não posso te dar essa divindade, mas posso ser sua amiga.

\- Ter. Eu já decepcionei todos aqueles que eram próximo a mim. Não vale a pena ter amizade comigo.

\- Vejo que você está se esforçando. Então vou ser sua amiga queria você ou não – estende a mão para Eridan. O mesmo tem receio do início, mas se levanta e pega na mão apertando selando a nova amizade de forma não escrita.

\- Ta certo. Vou continuar minhas tentativas de ressuscitar Vriska – aquariano solta a mão da libriana.

\- Tem uma coisa que quero primeiro.

\- E o que seria?

\- Quero ver sua forma feminina.

\- Heim?

\- Somos amigos agora. É bom te conhecer com completo.

\- Ta bom – Eridan cora, mas concorda com Terezi. Afastando um pouco e todo o corpo, inclusive o cabelo ficam da cor de sangue do troll. A transformação dura dez segundos e pode ver o tamanho do troll diminuindo, o corpo assumir uma estrutura feminina, os cabelos crescerem e os quadris e os seios crescerem.

Se não tivesse visto com os próprios olhos Terezi não acreditaria que a troll que está na sua frente é Eridan, mas os chifres, as roupas e a mexa roxa confirmam a identidade do representante do signo de aquário. Por está uma linda troll com curvas bem generosas, vestindo roupas folgadas de um troll macho e óculos que escorregam de sua cara, por não sustentar.

\- Olha. Bela forma – Terezi circulando a troll – você fica muito melhor assim.

\- Obrigada – Eridan cora.

\- E até se refere no feminino nessa forma – ficando de frente da Eridan – até sua voz fica mais suave – de repente enfia sua mão nos meios das pernas da troll nobre.

\- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

\- Até o pau sumiu. Nossa to surpresa.

Eridan retorna ao normal e ajeita os óculos.

\- Não precisava pegar pra saber que tava com corpo feminino – diz ele.

\- Ta com sorte. Normalmente eu lambo.

Eridan cora.

\- Tenho inveja disso. Gostaria de ter um pau para foder Kanaya e Vriska.

\- Por isso que fico mais na forma macho.

\- Alias nasceu como?

\- Eu... – Eridan fica pensativo -... eu não sei. Não me lembro.

Terezi rir.

\- De qualquer jeito essa é a segunda coisa que tenho inveja de você.

\- Ah é? Não sabia que tinha inveja de mim. É por que eu fui kismesis primeiro da Vriska?

\- Não por causa do seu lusus.

\- Meu lusus.

\- Sabe eu nunca tive contato direto com meu lusus, só entrava em comunicação através por sonho, mas nunca tive o carinho direto de minha lusus. Já você seu lusus te criou bem, incrível como era um lusus pequeno, mas mesmo assim ele te protegeu e te mimou. Eu gostaria de poder tido isso.

\- Se quiser posso tentar ressuscitar seu lusus.

\- Por hora não. Tudo que eu quero nesse momento é foder minha vadia.

\- Espero que você e Vriska não morram por tanto mexer um balde – Eridan pegando um livro para estudar como ressuscitar a troll de escorpião.

\- Talvez.

\- Bom já fico feliz pelo menos ganhei uma amizade com isso. Nem sonhava quando estava no mundo dos sonhos já que fiquei muito tempo sozinho.

\- Acho que você deve está exagerando.

\- Talvez sim – Eridan se foca lendo o livro.

Terezi fica curioso para saber como foi a trajetória do aquariano no mundo dos sonhos. Sabe que ele é cheio de trama, então não acredita que o mesmo sofreu tanto assim, mas como saber a verdade? Simples, usando o poder de sua classe, a Vidente da Mente, cuja habilidade é saber das consequências individuais do indivíduo. Com isso não apenas vai saber, mas vai ver com seus próprios olhos.

\- Eu vou no banheiro – disse Terezi.

\- Ah sim. A vontade.

A troll vai no banheiro tateando sem necessidade, já que pode ver, mas quando está com óculos escuros é difícil a visibilidade para assim continuar cega quando convém. No banheiro senta na privada e começa usar seu poder. O logo que representa a mente aparece em sua testa e concentra na consequência do aquariano ter sido morto para olhar o passado do mesmo.

* * *

O que ver é um cenário totalmente escuro, mostrando totalmente a ausência de luz. O único foco de luz é um piso quadrado cinza que a vidente consegue ver de longe aonde está o príncipe da esperança de longe que está andando. A cena parece cortes de uma edição de vídeo que mostra o troll caminhando sempre para frente como se fizesse pequenos teletransporte.

Quando sai do quadrado imediatamente aparece outro e some o anterior e o próximo se inicia novamente. Olhando de cima se da impressão que o ser solitário não tem nenhuma direção em especial, afinal não dá para saber o destino final. Um detalhe interessante que na mão esquerda uma luz dourada emitida nele.

Uma cena se repete muitas vezes o que faria da vidente de perder o interesse de assistir até que outras cenas começam se misturar. Eridan acordando no mundo do sonhos depois de ser cortado ao meio, mas não se levanta de imediato e nem depois. Fica deitado como se não tivesse nenhuma urgência.

Cenas aparece do mesmo interagindo com Feferi, Karkat, Kanaya e Vriska, momentos variados de amizade, brincadeiras e até discussões, tudo normal sendo trocadas do nada para cenas aonde Feferi está abraçada com Sollux, aonde Nepeta, Karkat, Sollux e Jade o recursam. Cena da Vriska terminando com ele. Cenas dos desgosto que os outros trolls tem quando veem o aquariano. Depois é cortado da cena ele cegando Sollux e matando Feferi e Kanaya até quando ele é morto pela vampira.

Depois aparece cenas de cada troll acordando no mundo do sonhos e recebido imediatamente de braços abertos pelo troll que tem mais intimidade. Sorrisos estampados em cada fase e alegria de está perto do amigo.

É cortado novamente para o Eridan que está deitado em posição fetal não tendo recebimento de ninguém seja troll ou humano ou qualquer ser vivo. Perto dele pequenas penas mãos desenhas no estilo de tatuagem são escorridos nas mãos e quando tocam o chão some.

Depois aparece a cena do príncipe andando sem nenhuma direção e sem nenhuma vida no rosto como se fosse um fantasma perdido. De repente o cenário se ilumina revelando todos os onze trolls reunidos conversando alegremente entre si, mas nenhum presta atenção pelo 12 troll parecendo que não estavam vendo nada. Da mesma forma parece que Eridan não consegue ver nenhum dos outros e continua seu caminho como se tivesse andando na escuridão.

O cenário voltou ao escuro aonde Eridan continua nessa repetição de andar nas trevas. Até quando encontra no seu caminho um livro escrito Sburb na cama. A última cena mostra o príncipe da esperança em posição fetal até um brilho amarelo formar na sua mão que é o símbolo da esperança. Eridan se levanta e começa a caminhar repetindo o círculo de cena.

* * *

Terezi acorda do seu transe meio que no susto. Recebe algo escorrendo no seu rosto escorre lágrimas. Entendeu que o aquariano ele não aumenta. Pelo contrário ele até suaviza muito dos quatros anos que passou sozinho

CONTINUA

Esse capitulo justamente estava querendo há muito tempo escrever, porque é basicamente o momento central da história da fic, a amizade de Terezi e Eridan. A cena final foi baseada na animação Remem8er que foi a última atualização de Homestuck até hoje. Curioso que tinha pensado no destino do Eridan a ficar sozinho, mas a animação mostrou o lado positivo que mesmo depois de morrendo ele não está sozinho e está junto com Feferi, Sollux e Aradia.

Então o capitulo literalmente "sombra" aonde sabe que ta lá, mas ninguém da atenção.

Enfim não deixa de favoritar, recomendar, compartilhar e comentar a história. Sua opinião é muito importante para o curso da história.

Até a próxima.


	13. Superando a timidez

Moirail, um dos quadrantes que pode se considerado mais importante, exclusivo entre os trolls. Um elo de amizade que um se completa o outro. Um exemplo vivo desse quadrante é Equius e Nepeta. Dois trolls que se completam. Enquanto Nepeta acalma o sagitário impedindo do mesmo liberar seus instintos sanguinários, enquanto Equius segura o lado "shipper" da troll que impede de forçar quadrantes de acontecer. O maior está andando na mansão com a menor nas suas costas, um ato bem comum.

\- Ultimamente você anda sumindo. O que anda fazendo? – Nepeta pergunta que faz Equius parar subitamente e suar frio. O sagitário começa a suar frio já que suas escapadas é justamente encontrar com Eridan, seu atual kismesis.

Incrível como o ser que poderia ser a maior má influência para sua moirail, segundo Equius, pode ter um corpo tão... gostoso. Encher baldes com aquariano é uma experiência que pode ser tão... viciante. Seu kismesis sabe muito como o agradar batendo de forma bastante agressiva que um troll de sangue mais inferior poderia ficar gravemente ferido, mas o fã de centauros tem uma grande resistência e um forte desejo masoquista.

"Como odeio aquele hispter" pensa o troll, enquanto sua frio. Ainda mantém seu relacionamento kismesis em segredo para justamente sua moirail não começar escrever toneladas de fanfics e desenhos.

\- Eu ando... tentando criar um... arco que... funciona.

\- Ah sim. Seria legal você atirar com arco. Ninguém teria uma mira melhor que você.

\- Sim. Esse seria meu maior desejo – disse Equius voltando a andar já que conseguiu enganar sua moirail.

De repente Nepeta desce das costas do Equius e corre para a janela.

\- O que foi? – pergunta Equius.

\- Uma oportunidade de ver um quadrante se formando – responde Nepeta.

\- Que ship se... – ele ver Eridan, Terezi e Feferi conversando - ... Nepeta quantas vezes falei que Eridan não é alguém que não presta?

\- Diversas vezes e mesmo assim ele me salvou duas vezes, enquanto Gamzee duas vezes já tentou me matar.

\- Não fale assim do Gamzee. Ele é superior a nós.

Nepeta suspira cansada, afinal essa discussão com seu moirail nunca levam a nada. Para evitar algumas desavenças do relacionamento decidi não continuar o assunto. O mais engraçado que anos atrás até concordava com Equius sobre aquariano, afinal os trolls aquáticos sempre se posicionaram superiores e podiam matar sem mais nem mesmo. Ainda mais quanto Equius fala que um especial tinha que ser evitado. Conhecendo a Feferi viu que os trolls aquáticos não eram de todo mal. Por que não dá a chance para Eridan também?

O troll mago salvou do Gamzee e ainda a consolou quando foi rejeitada pelo Karkat. Isso também não significa que tenha uma atração vermelha (modo de referir o matesprit) pelo aquariano, mas acha que não é de todo mal conversar com o mesmo. Se pelo menos ele fosse mais aberto poderia ser um ótimo amigo e inspiração para sua fanfics. Nunca percebeu, mas o troll é o mais isolado de todos. Será que ele sempre foi assim? Será que por isso que seu moiral afirma que ele não é boa influencia?

\- Eridan – o aquariano escuta uma voz feminina conhecida chamando. Ele está fora da mansão descansando. O que não esperava era ser chamado pela sua ex-moiral, Feferi – tudo bem? – a troll de peixes dá um sorriso irradiante que induz do mesmo da um sorriso discreto, mas com ar de cansaço.

\- Feferi – cumprimenta a fêmea.

\- Há quanto tempo à gente não conversa. O que anda fazendo trancado sempre no quarto?

\- Tentando trazer Vriska de volta, mas não estou conseguindo.

\- Tem alguma coisa que possa fazer para te ajudar? – Feferi fica esperançosa.

\- Por enquanto não. É algo que envolve muita ciência e ciência branca – responde com educação.

Feferi sente uma pequena decepção por seu ex-moirail não está precisando dela. Uma coisa que está sentindo falta foi essa atenção que recebia do Eridan no passado. Ele sempre demonstrava que era única preocupando se ela estava precisando de algo mesmo não necessitando de nada. Sente falta das tentativas do macho de criar um matesprit entre eles. Até sente falta quando ele se valorizava que era o melhor de todos os trolls. Sente falta quando falava de "ciência branca" com toda empolgação. Sente falta até das falhas tentativas de tentá-lo mudar.

Claro que não esquece no passado quando a fêmea se cansou de Eridan e dispensou para ter um matesprit com troll de gêmeos buscando carinho que ansiava receber e a tranqüilidade de não escutar as queixas que escutava do seu ex-moirail. Quando foi morta pelo aquariano os primeiros momentos foi um profundo ódio e desprezo pelo mesmo, mas vendo que Sollux, após morrer estava feliz com Aradia esse ódio foi se dissipando aos poucos até não restar nenhum rancor, chegando ao ponto que retornaria falar com aquariano. Quatro anos como fantasma e sempre esperando a oportunidade de encontrá-lo novamente, apesar de nunca ter feito o esforço de procurá-lo. Agora está viva por causa do Eridan e gostaria de retornar o mesmo contato que tinha antes.

Em contrapartida a experiência do troll de aquário é totalmente diferente da troll de peixes. Porque para ele ainda é assombrado pelo arrependimento de tê-la matado do modo mais frio. Sua memória sempre lembra que Feferi é o ser mais amado por ele. Mesmo que ele declarasse que esse amor era mais verdadeiro que sua própria existência ainda foi capaz de perder o controle e ter desferido um golpe mortal que tirou a vida da mesma.

Como pode olhar para a mesma como antes? Como pode encarar aqueles olhos amarelos que apesar de ter o sangue ancestral da imperatriz lendária consegue ter uma bondade e inocência que ultrapassa os limites da própria espécie? Olhos puros que não são capazes de guardar nenhum rancor mesmo das mais atrocidades ações de Eridan.

Então o aquariano encara a troll de peixes cujo sentimento não mudou nem pouco, enquanto disfarça sua luta interna de expressar alguma reação como feição sofrida ou mesmo uma ação de correr para longe. Como se um demônio é fascinado e ao mesmo tempo atormentado por uma presença celestial cuja perfeição é impossível de serem descritas, apesar de tal analogia seja incompreendidas pela raça alienígenas troll.

\- Feferi. Eridan – uma voz feminina também conhecida tira atenção do casal, fazendo que a visão de ambos seja direcionada para a presença que se aproxima.

Terezi se aproxima usando sua bengala para tatear seu caminho em direção do casal troll aquáticos. Eridan sabe que a troll de libra está fingindo ser cega. Óculos escuros são algo que inibe a visão para deixar mais convincente à farsa da falta de visão.

\- Oi Terezi. Tudo bem? – a troll de peixe cumprimenta a troll de libra.

\- Vendo a paisagem – diz com um tom de brincadeira, algo que ela fazia muito quando estava realmente cega – alias Eridan – dirige a palavra para aquariano – você vai precisar de minha ajuda para trazer a Vriska?

\- Não. Vou passar a tarde toda usando "ciência branca" tentando na pratica trazer sua kismesis de volta. Se tudo der certo ela estará aqui antes da noite. Se não dá eu estarei exausto.

\- Não se esforce muito. Não se desgaste tanto. Eu aparecerei de noite para a gente encontrar outro meio e conversar.

\- Compreendo.

Feferi olha para Eridan e Terezi estranhando o súbito contato dos dois. Nunca viu o casal interagir mesmo na época que o aquariano era kismesis da troll de escorpião. A pisciana sente um incomodo com isso, algo que não consegue explicar. Talvez se sente um pouco excluída pelo fato do seu ex-moirail não quis sua ajuda e para a libriana aceitou de bom grato, já que sendo uma Bruxa da Vida tem mais utilidade principalmente para cura.

De qualquer jeito sente feliz que Eridan finalmente está enturmando com os outros trolls de maneira saudável. Mas por que sente um incomodo com isso?

O dia aconteceu no seu normal daquele pequeno planeta. Nada muito de interessante para a rotina dos 11 trolls jovens. Talvez a única coisa diferente foi as luzes brancas que eram emitidas no quarto do Eridan que para maioria não é um assunto interessante. O que ninguém estava sabendo era uma pequena conspiração que estava sendo executada durante o dia cuja sua execução será realizada nesse horário noturno no quarto de Sollux o próprio dono do quarto e Aradia.

A compra do falso vaso arqueólogo que se revelou que era um balde de troll resultou um plano do casal matesprit que há muito tempo era desejado, mas nenhum momento concretizado que se resume da maneira mais direta e simples: encher um balde. Talvez a dificuldade de realizar tal tarefa seja pela inexperiência de vida do casal que se cria um receio considerável. Ainda soma pelas questões que todos os trolls estão vivendo em uma colméia coletiva que inibe ainda mais a atitude de ter o ato máximo de intimidade do casal.

Todos os quartos da mansão inibem muito do ruído produzido interno que permite total privacidade para ceder os instintos hormonais. Talvez o único risco que a intimidade seja revelado para todos que alguém passe perto da porta que se pode ouvir algum barulho, porem nenhum dos noves tem hábitos noturnos que garante uma privacidade sem transtornos.

Agora o casal encontra de frente um do outro olhando fixamente os olhos do outro, tendo destaque que o troll de gêmeos está sem óculos. O casal está aproveitando o momento que finalmente juntos, algo que foi bem duro para se conquistar.

\- Nunca pensei que veria você viva novamente – disse Sollux.

\- Nunca imaginaria que estaríamos vivos novamente – disse Aradia – ainda com quase todo mundo reunido.

\- Aradia, eu sinto muito por te-la matado. Sei que Vriska manipulou a minha mente, mas não deixo de pensar que tudo foi a minha culpa.

\- Não preocupe com isso. Eu que preciso pedir desculpa. Eu não era mais a mesma depois de morta. Eu te afastei. Eu que sou a culpada.

\- Não se preocupe. Você não tinha sentimentos e era natural que não correspondesse mais. Equius pelo menos tentou trazer seu corpo de voltar, apesar de ter impressão que ele te queria.

\- Ainda sim, não era eu. Era só uma representação robótica e nunca teria minha personalidade completa. Fico feliz por ter tentado ser feliz com outra, apesar de ter me doído tanto quando voltei a vida.

\- Eu tentei amar Feferi. Juro que tentei. Ela era uma ótima amiga foi uma das poucas que estendeu a mão para mim, enquanto estava triste. Tentei encontrar nela um amor verdadeiro, mas nunca conseguir, porque você sempre foi a única em minha vida.

\- Eu tenho que admitir que fiquei muito feliz quando você me escolheu em vez da Feferi. Quem pode resistir ao charme de um troll nobre.

\- Todos aqueles que conhece o charme de uma trollzinha arqueóloga. Uma doidinha arqueóloga tarada por mortes.

\- Assim você me faz apaixonar mais para você. Quem poderia resistir um troll hacker que não sabe usar as palavras e ainda tem olhos de bebe – Aradia acaricia os olhos de Sollux.

Os olhos do troll de gêmeos é exótico porque sai de todo padrão existente: olhos amarelos. Em vez disso o olho e todo globo ocular de uma cor só (algo comum entre as larvas) sendo que um olho é de cor azul e outro é de cor vermelho, mutação que permite soltar poderosos raios.

As mãos do hacker vão atrás da nunca da arqueóloga para aliar os longos cabelos é retribuído pelo as mãos suaves de sua matesprit percorrendo sentimentos de sua face cinza. Atitude de carinho que sincronia com a contemplação no olhar. Mesmo que esses toques sejam comum e constante entre eles, cada ação realizada se dá impressão que é como se fosse a primeira vez.

Os rostos se aproximam e os lábios se tocam fazendo que cada um saboreie o beijo a sua maneira. Para Sollux os lábios da troll são como um doce mel que ele consegue saborear. Para Aradia é um néctar que a deixa mais viva, o que pode explicar porque quando morreu foi incapaz de manter o quadrante, afinal quando estava morta não conseguia sentir gosto.

O beijo se assemelha como uma tempestade que começa com uma pequena brisa e intensifica até chegar seu máximo poder de destruição. Assim o ato de beijar é suave cujos movimentos são tão suaves quase parados, mas que intensifica cada movimento até virar um beijo voraz e sedento. Aradia abraça a cintura do seu parceiro, enquanto Sollux a puxa pelos chifres colocando totalmente o corpo. Atitudes ousadas muito raro de ser feito no relacionamento pela limitação da timidez, mas que foi previamente planejado para que os riscos de serem pegos fosse o menor possível.

ATENÇÃO. NESSA PARTE EM DIANTE É HENTAI. CASO NÃO QUERIA LER PODE FINALIZAR O CAPITULO E AGUARDAR A PRÓXIMA ATUALIZAÇÃO

Ariana pega o geminiano no colo e leva para a cama já preparada do que vai vim a seguir. Curioso como algumas atitudes exclusivamente masculinas como levar a mulher no colo podem ser diferente para a raça troll. No padrão são os trolls mais fortes ou menos inibidos que carregam seu matesprit no colo.

Depois de deixar o macho sentado na cama a fêmea senta na frente. O ato ousado que apareceu de repente na ariana logo dá espaço para a vergonha, afinal vai ser a primeira vez do casal. Diferente de um kismesis que o instinto sexual é selvagem, o matesprit é um relacionamento de amor e uma dos pontos desse relacionamento é cuidar um do outro, por isso que há uma insegurança no casal, porque ambos estão muito preocupados em não machucar o outro.

Sollux começa puxa sua camisa para cima pouco a pouco revelando seu físico. Entre o troll de gêmeos é que tem o físico menos desenvolvido, por se formar muito nos seus talentos no computador, mas ainda assim muito atraente principalmente para Aradia. Desta vez o Sollux ver sua parceira tirando a camisa ficando de saia e sutiã branco. O tamanho dos seios da troll é proporcional a uma modelo oriental com um pouco de fartura, mas não chegando aos seios fartos ocidental. De maneira tímida Aradia fica entre o dilema entre tampa com os braços e deixar visível. Está dividida entre a timidez e a ousadia.

\- São muito bonitos – Sollux elogia os seios de Aradia.

\- Brigado – responde corada.

Desta vez Sollux fica envergonhado porque é a vez dele de tirar uma parte de sua roupa. Sollux começa a tirar suas calças com uma certa dificuldade, mas sua parceira enche de coragem e o ajuda tirar a roupa. A roupa de intima do troll é uma cueca com duas cores, metade vermelha e metade azul. Mesmo a timidez sua parceira consegue ver a ondulação que a ereção está fazendo na peça de roupa. A vez da ariana ela tira a saia com lentidão cujo motivo é mais timidez do que dificuldade tirar roupa. Desta vez Sollux ajuda ela tirar a saia revelando uma calcinha branca. Mesmo estanho com vergonha pode umidade denunciando a excitação sexual.

Por um breve tempo ambos ficam encarando um ao outro com timidez e excitação estando em conflito instintivo de se entregar aos instintos e o lado racional de ficar dominado pela timidez. Aradia é amante de arqueologia e isso moldou sua personalidade de ter aquele lado aventureira e ousada para explorar o que nenhum troll jamais chegou. Essa personalidade que cria ariana cria coragem de se render aos instintos e ter iniciativa de agir. Ela avança no seu parceiro, beija com toda luxuria possível, induz o troll se deixar de costas para ficar por cima.

Sollux sendo hacker aprendeu mais reagir. Diferente do lado glamoroso de um hacker fictício nos livros ou no cinema, um hacker de verdade é mais esperar os resultados dos códigos que utiliza do que ficar tempo digitar comandos e mais comandos. Isso moldou a personalidade mais de reagir e isso que o mesmo faz: beija com tanta intensidade.

Ambos riram dessa vez, até que seus olhos se encontraram. Silenciaram e continuaram se olhando. Então Miguel aproximou-se mais e pousou seus lábios sobre os dela. Foi a primeira vez que se beijaram. O mundo lá fora que espere agora, não existe o jogo, não existe os outros trolls, não existe humanos, não existe vilões, não existe nada. Agora, só importa um ao outro.

Sollux desceu os lábios até o pescoço da japonesa e sentiu ela se arrepiar. Sorriu e ficou beijando-a ali. Já se beijavam intensamente e as mãos exploravam um o corpo do outro. O desejo era nítido e voraz.

Sollux, induziu a Aradia se sentar na cama, arrancou o sutiã dela e começou a chupar um dos seios, enquanto massageava o outro com a mão. Aradia gemia baixinho pedindo por mais.

\- Ah, Sollux... Me faça sua...

O geminiano não pensou duas vezes. Nem se lembrava mais quanto deseja Aradia e das noites ocultas que se masturbava até encher um balde pensando nela. Te-la estava tirando ele do sério. Só tocando naquele corpo maravilhoso está perdendo o fôlego.

Deita Aradia e começa a beijar as pernas da fêmea até chegar em sua intimidade, que já estava úmida. Primeiro, ele passou o dedo pelo clitóris amarronzado. Aradia gemeu. Satisfeito, ele começou a lambê-la.

\- Eu quero mais... me chupa... – diz Aradia já totalmente desinibida.

Ele obedeceu e começou a chupá-la. Sentia o corpo dela contorcendo-se de prazer e ouvia seus gemidos. Junto com sua língua, ele introduziu um dedo na entrada dela. Depois outro. Sentiu as mãos femininas enroscarem-se em seu cabelo. Aumentou a intensidade e saboreou o gosto doce que saía dela. Aradia gemeu alto quando gozou. Sollux saboreou um pouco do liquido do DNA de sua matesprit e pegou o balde que a mesma comprou para já despejar os primeiros mililitros nessa noite.

Sollux colocou seu corpo sobre o dela e começou a beijá-la. Desceu a cueca e Aradia o ajudou a tirá-las. Depois, ela passou a mão do peito do troll sentindo a pele macia do mesmo e dando leves besliçoes arrancando.

O troll deita a parceiro e o membro já estava latejando. Introduziu de uma vez.

\- Ah... Que delícia de buceta apertadinha! – diz Sollux totalmente desenibido.

E começou a se movimentar. Aradia cravou suas unhas nas costas dele e o arranhou.

\- Vai, Sollux. Mete mais forte! – diz já se acostumando com seu parceiro dentro dela.

\- É isso que você quer, safada? Então toma!

Aumentou a força e a velocidade das estocadas. Os corpos de ambos já estavam suados. Quando o troll sentiu que ia gozar, Aradia previu isso e inverteu as posições ficando por cima.

Sentou sobre o membro rígido sentindo-o preenche-la totalmente.

\- Isso! Pula... delícia...

E a troll começou a se movimentar. Cada vez mais rápido e mais alto.

\- Ah, Sollux!

\- Isso, gostosa. Rebola no meu pau!

\- Safado! – E começou a rebolar gemendo muito. Seu parceiro sempre foi meio desajeitado, mas está adorando conhecer esse lado voraz na cama. Sollux deu um tapa na bunda dela.

\- Ah! Isso, Sollux! Me faz gozar!

\- Claro, delícia. – e deu outro tapa – Vai, mela meu pau todo que eu também quero gozar.

Os dois estavam perto do clímax. Iam gozar juntos.

\- Eu te amo – diz os dois juntos e gozam juntos. Sollux derrama todo seu DNA dentro dela, enquanto a mesma suja todo seu parceiro não segurando nada, afinal já encheu sua parte no balde. Logo vai despejar a parte do seu parceiro que está dentro dela no balde para assegurar que o monstro do balde poupe a vida do casal caso apareça.

Por fim os dois arrumaram a bagunça e dormiram juntos com um sorriso nos lábios, prometendo um para outro que essa noite vai ser a primeira de muitas.

CONTINUA


	14. WWh1t3 Sc4rs

Mais um dia que passou e mais uma vez sucesso em manter os últimos de sua espécie vivo. Isso pelo menos que pensa Karkat, enquanto está deitado olhando para teto sem ter uma iluminação no seu quarto. A escuridão o acalma ainda junto com silencio que são instrumentos que facilitam esconder sua mutação.

Sangue vermelho, um sangue tão raro para sua espécie, mas tão parecida com os humanos que dá impressão que Karkat é mais humano do que troll, apesar da pele cinza, olhos amarelos e chifres. Para quem é criado em uma sociedade aonde o sangue diz o estado social, ter um sangue de cor mutante revelado é ter uma exclusão total social. É fato que agora 10 trolls de diferente cores de sangues estejam morando no mesmo teto, mas isso não inibe qualquer conflito que aconteça no futuro. Só de pensar nisso trás uma dor de cabeça.

Já é difícil de conviver com os outros. A fixação de morte da Aradia. A bipolaridade de Sollux. A insegurança de Tavros. A felicidade escandalosa de Nepeta. O cuidado excessivo de Kanaya. A indiferença de Equius. A instabilidade de Gamzee. A frescura de Eridan. E a bondade excessiva de Feferi. Pelo menos o penúltimo não está sendo tão fresco como é era de costume. Nenhum momento procurou para aprender a arte do romantismo ou expor problemas. Até foi responsável de trazer todo mundo de volta a vida e não arrumar mais problema com outros ou pregando o extermínio de todo 'sangue inferior'.

Pelo menos Vriska está ausente, isso é bom para manter a ordem. O único ponto contra é que Terezi está triste sem ela. A troll de libra é a única que não incomoda. É a única que sente vontade de revelar seu segredo e a única que consegue conversar sem ser irritar. Sua única lamentação é que Terezi já está com matesprit. Nada contra ela está com Kanaya, só acha estranha que ela esteja com a troll de libra, afinal seu verdadeiro matesprit é com Rose.

Pelo menos dá impressão que é um quadrante temporário. Isso dá uma oportunidade para Karkat para o futuro. O único problema é saber se matesprit é o quadrante perfeito para ter com Terezi. Pelo menos tem tempo para pensar e oportunidade de construir o quadrante que quiser com ela. Matesprit, moirail, auspistice e até kismesis. Vriska não está presente e é uma oportunidade perfeita para tomar o lugar dela. Só precisa ter certeza isso.

Curiosidade, um sentimento que Terezi passou toda tarde querendo saber o que Eridan estava fazendo exatamente. Luzes brancas eram emitidas nas janelas do quarto do Eridan que denunciavam o uso constante de magia. Mesmo com os óculos escuros vermelhos que inibe parte da visão podia ver o clarão das luzes mágicas. Os primeiros momentos alguns trolls ficaram apreensivos, mas Feferi afirmou quando Eridan pratica 'ciência branca' intensivamente é desse jeito.

Terezi sempre disfarçada sua curiosidade, mas não deixava de passar tempos em tempos na frente da porta do quarto lutando contra a vontade de arrombar para saber o que está acontecendo. Confia no aquariano que está se forçando para trazer Vriska de volta. O único momento que se despreocupou do troll foi quando passou umas duas horas no quarto da Kanaya... 'enchendo alguns... baldes'.

Chega à noite e as luzes emitidas param. Libriana deduz que o aquariano não conseguiu trazer a escorpiana de volta. Escuta o click da porta sendo destrancada, mas não entra de imediato, afinal não quer passar impressão que está ansiosa para ver o troll aquático. Esperou quarenta minutos antes de entra. Ao longo do caminho trilhou como uma cega, mas assim quando pisou no ambiente, guardou a bengala e tirou os óculos para olhar o ambiente.

No centro do quarto está um circulo branco desenhado com diversos símbolos meio apagado. Na cama do troll está Eridan deitado na cama de barriga para cima, olhando para o teto e com a mão no peito como se tivesse segurando alguma coisa, apesar suas mãos esteja desprovida de qualquer objeto.

Terezi se lembra da visão que teve sobre os quatros anos de solidão do troll. Não esquece aquele misto de frustração e cansaço nítido daquele ser que considerou um imbecil, mas é a única pessoa que está se dispondo a trazer sua kismesis.

Os óculos estão na cômoda assim como o cachecol, duas marcas peculiares de Eridan das vestes usuais. Os tênis estão no lado junto comas meias e nem mesmo a varinha está com ele, mas está no centro do circulo largada sem nenhum propósito. A presença da libriana nem abalou o anfitrião do quarto e nem se deu trabalho para ela. Em uma estratégia militar isso o coloca a mercê de qualquer ataque, mas mesmo que o ser em questão seja amante das artes bélicas isso não importa nesse momento.

Terezi se aproxima e senta na borda da cama. O segundo corpo fazendo peso no coxão faz que Eridan da uma rápida olhada de quem é, mas logo volta olhar para cima. Ainda a troll tem uma decepção de Vriska não está presente, mas sua atenção está agora nele. Ela tem uma palavra certa para aquele momento.

\- Bom trabalho!

Eridan se senta depressa e está olhando com incredulidade e duvida para libriana.

\- Mas... eu... f-falhei – a dificuldade de Eridan está justamente afirmar que falhou e que decepcionou a confiança que conquistou recente. Sua surpresa é está sendo agradecido.

\- Mas você tentou – Terezi sorri e se deita na cama usando os braços para ser apoio na cabeça – você está mantendo a sua palavra. Eu nunca esperaria um compromisso de você. Estou contente contigo de ter superado minhas expectativas.

Eridan se deita na forma contrária de Terezi. Reparou que ela tirou o tênis. Logo diz:

\- Eu sou tão ruim assim? – fecha os olhos para relaxar um pouco.

\- Ruim não. Na verdade é só um imbecil. Pra ser franco estava esperando você tentar um quadrante comigo assim como tentou com os outros.

\- Entendo.

\- Por quê? - diz Terezi fazendo o troll olhar para outro.

\- Por que o que?

\- Porque nunca me tentou. Tentou Feferi, Vriska, Nepeta, Sollux e até tentou os humanos, por que nunca me tentou?

\- Na verdade eu já tentei.

\- Já? Quando? – se senta bem rápido.

\- Estava tentando fazer Sollux ser meu auspistice para tentar ficar próximo da Feferi.

\- Isso eu sei, mas aonde eu entrava nisso?

\- Se não conseguisse nada com Feferi eu queria que fosse você.

Os dois se olham e o silencio se instara no ar. De repente Terezi começa a rir descontroladamente ao ponto de segurar sua própria barriga. Até volta deitar pelo riso

\- Não foi um dos meus melhores planos – Eridan fecha os olhos e fica totalmente envergonhado.

\- Mas como não rir disso? Jegus! Eu tenho dor da sua bunda.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque é muito chutada.

\- Sinto muito por não conseguir ser bem sucedido.

\- Você é fracassado, mas pelo menos é perseverante.

\- Creio que perseverança não seja tão possível.

\- Se fosse mais esperto repararia que Feferi retornou a falar com você. Aproveita essa chance.

\- Feferi... como eu gostaria disso... mas é impossível...

\- Vocês dois são aquáticos. Tem coisa em comum.

\- A semelhança anatômica pode existir, mas isso não garante sucesso. Cronus e Meenah também eram aquáticos, mas isso não aproximavam. Eles tinham uma amizade, mas nada próximo a um moirail. Mesmo no passado Dualscar nunca teve intimidade com a Condessa. Não importa qual dimensão ou tempo, sempre um Ampora vai ficar sozinho, apesar de achar eu meu ancestral mereceu. Cronus era a prova disso: nenhum troll dava bola para ele. Ele era o mais sozinho.

\- Mas ainda assim os Amporas conseguem fazer um descendente. Você conseguiu kismesis com Vriska, algo que me irrito só de lembrar.

\- Meus kismesis não são duradouros. Não foi com a Vriska e mesmo assim não vai ser com Equius.

\- Equius? – a libriana se levanta – você está com kismesis com Equius?

\- Infelizmente sim.

\- Nossa estou surpresa. E por que fica com essa frescura de não ter um quadrante se está com kismesis?

\- Primeiro eu não estou mais desesperado para conseguir um quadrante. Segundo só tive muito poucos momentos com ele. Se ele agi como se não tivesse quadrante posso presumir que não existe mais nenhum quadrante.

Os dois ficam em silencio. A fêmea pensando como puxar outro assunto e Eridan olhando para cima.

\- O que a Vriska representa pra você? – Eridan pergunta.

\- Ela é minha kismesis.

\- Mas só isso?

\- Tipo. Aquela vadia pode ser manipuladora, egoísta, gorda, difícil de conversar e entre outros nomes, mas ainda é minha amiga. Brincamos juntas, caçamos trolls justas para alimentar a lusus dela, navegamos juntas e muitas outras coisas. Eu tenho até um grande amor por ela – sorrir com empolgação, enquanto fala.

\- Amor? Ela não é seu kismesis? – fica confuso.

\- É difícil de dizer. Eu odeio esse lado dela de só pensar nela, mas não consigo imaginar vivendo sem isso. Posso odiar, mas ela é meu tudo. Eu a quero de volta custe o que custar.

\- Eu entendo. Tenho inveja disso – suspira.

\- Se fodeu. Vriska é agora minha kismesis, não é mais sua – Terezi se senta e apronta o dedo para aquariano.

\- Não é por isso, mas a oportunidade de ter um quadrante com alguém que é seu tudo – Eridan fecha os olhos – Feferi é meu tudo e gostaria de ter tudo isso com ela. Ela não está morta, mas está viva. Eu posso vê-la, eu posso ouvi-la, eu posso sentir seu calor, eu posso nadar junto com ela, mas não posso tê-la. Isso que tenho inveja de você, porque a única coisa que te impede de ter sua kismesis é a presença dela.

Terezi fica sem graça não sabendo o que fazer. Estava focada tanto na ausência de Vriska que saber que outro troll tem sofrimento pior que o dela. Isso a deixa totalmente sem jeito.

\- Parece que mesmo debaixo d' água sua bunda não deixa de ser chutada – tenta brincar para tentar animar o ambiente.

\- Eu adorava nadar junto com ela, caçar lusus pra ela, mostrar jóias para a mesma, tentar impressioná-la de todas as maneiras, mas nunca tive sucesso, exceto ser moirail dela. Um quadrante que não conseguia corresponder. Feferi sempre foi perfeita. Ela sabia como acabar com uma briga com uma conversa, enquanto eu... sempre sugerir a força. Não importava qual o grau de nobreza do sangue, mas sempre mostra um sorriso divino. Como tentava interagir com ela, buscar algo em comum para a gente fazer junto, mas quanto mais tentava mais a distância aumentava. Tudo isso ainda é minha culpa.

Terezi se espanta com as ultimas palavras. Esperava que o mesmo jogasse culpa da Feferi e não no próprio.

\- Se eu tivesse buscado ser mais calmo, se tivesse ser mais tolerante aos trolls da terra, se não tivesse me interessado em guerras, se não tivesse enchido a paciência dela com meus problemas, se tivesse reclamado menos, se fosse menos agressivo, talvez eu tivesse gastado todas as forças como ela falou quando eu destruir o moiral que existia. Se tivesse apoiado pelo menos a decisão dela ter um matesprit com... Sol... talvez manteria a amizade, mas por fim escolhi ser eu mesmo.

\- Você... – Terezi começa a falar chamando atenção do Eridan. Fica sentado e ver a libriana chorando.

\- Me perdoe por ter enchido você com meus problemas.

\- Não é isso. É que você me lembrou a Vriska.

\- Heim?

\- Ela sempre foi diferente. Impulsiva, durona, manipuladora e até má. Eu queria muda-la nem que fosse a força para ela tomar jeito da vida. Para não praticar mais injustiças. Para ela não usasse os outros como se fossem brinquedos. Porem eu cometi o mesmo erro que Feferi.

\- Eu não estou entendendo.

\- Eu não me preocupei com que Vriska sentia realmente. Sempre procurava condena-la antes de compreende-la. Nunca parei para escutar como ela se sente. Eu me lembro que sacrifiquei muitos amigos para alimentar a lusus dela e a culpava por isso, mas nunca parei pra imaginar como ela se sentia em toda vez alimentar a lusus. Posso ter sido kismesis dela, mas isso não me impediu de matá-la.

\- Você fez o que achava que era certo.

\- Você pelo menos conseguiu ressuscitar Feferi.

\- Isso não tira a culpa que matei sangue frio. A pessoa que eu dizia que mais amava matei a sangue frio.

\- Ela te perdoou. Eu não sei se Vriska vai me perdoar.

\- Com certeza vai. Você fez ela perder um braço e um olho, ainda sim ela só ficou excitada contigo e só de cegou. Vriska não é de guardar magoa.

\- Nem a Feferi.

\- Sim. Ela me perdoou, mas isso não tira o fato que ela deixou bem claro que eu tirei as forças dela. Logo ela vai ter um matesprit novo. Talvez não seja Sollux, pode ser qualquer um, exceto eu. Eu sempre me achei que era o único que podia ser matesprit dela. Nós somos nobres, vivemos no mesmo ambiente. Passamos por grande provações no fundo do mar. Esse foi meu grande erro em pensar que era digno para imperatriz.

\- Imperatriz?

\- Sim. Eu o título dera. Ela nasceu pra isso. Foi criada pra isso. Assim como muitos ancestrais dos Peixes.

\- Você acha que ela é melhor que você?

\- Não só acho, mas como todos assinam em baixo. Eu só sou um troll aquático que mereceu ser extinto. Meu lugar nunca foi perto de vocês. Eu devia permanecer morto e não a Vriska. Eu...

\- Por favor, Eridan. Pare de se menosprezar. Você não merece isso.

Os dois focam olhar nos olhos do próximo. Um tipo de força faz eles esquecerem o tempo, os problemas e até mesmo os outros. Nada parecia mais improvável Eridan e Terezi estivessem conversando quanto mais trocando dores não cicatrizadas. O príncipe decadente e a vidente justiceira. O mesmo transe que tiveram dias atrás. A mesma gravidade que os atraem para falar uma palavra involuntária.

\- Moiral – falando em total sincronia.

CONTINUA


	15. Moirail?

\- Moirail – os dois falam em total sincronia.

Quando deram por si que falaram tiveram susto. Eridan se dispõe a ressuscitar Vriska e Terezi ajudar, não esperavam que um elo de amizade se formasse entre os dois. Os dois começaram se abrir, compartilhar humor, a trabalhar juntos e até realizar algumas ações juntos (como consolar Nepeta). Essa amizade chegasse a um patamar de moirail, algo que aquariano e libriana não planejado.

\- Por essa não esperava – disse Terezi rindo da ironia do destino – agora somos moirail a partir de agora.

\- Me desculpe – Eridan olha para o chão.

\- Por que está se desculpando? Tudo aconteceu naturalmente. Claro que se a gente tivesse kismesis eu teria te matado.

\- Sinto muito oferecer esse fardo de ser meu moirail.

\- Como assim? Não era você que ficava doido pra ter quadrante? Por que está cabisbaixo?

\- Eu não conseguirei ser um bom moirail.

\- Eridan – Terezi pega a face do troll para fazê-lo olha nos seus olhos – sei que seu lance com a Feferi não acabou bem, mas isso não quer dizer que você seja um péssimo moirail.

\- Ela me disse...

\- Não importa – interrompe e solta a face do aquariano – eu também não tive um bom kismesis com Gamzee. Ele me fez sofrer, mas meu kismesis com Vriska já foi diferente. Tanto que eu a quero de volta para poder viver isso novamente. Isso prova que a segunda tentativa pode ser melhor que a primeira. Digo de passagem que antes de temos esse quadrante você já estava sendo um ótimo moirail. É o único que está se empenhando trazer Vriska de volta.

\- O-obrigado.

\- Então vamos continua ser moirail de boa?

\- Sim – Eridan sorrir – como moirail eu prometo que vou trazer sua kismesis de volta.

\- Ah sobre isso eu quero que você maneire com isso e saia do seu quarto com mais frequência.

\- Ué? Não quer a Vriska de volta o mais rápido possível?

\- Sim, eu quero aquela vadia, mas não é justo que você pague o preço de se isolar o tempo todo.

\- Ninguém vai com minha cara. Tanto faz se eu tive presente ou ausente.

\- E depois falam que a cega sou eu – Terezi ri.

\- Mas você está enxergando.

\- Não é isso que tô falando, seu bobo. É fato que a maioria daqui não se sente confortável com sua presença. Eu mesmo se me perguntasse que seria sua moirail eu responderia, nem fudendo. Você está se esforçando e isso é admirável. Se você reparar Kanaya já está tratando melhor. Nepeta sente à vontade contigo. Feferi parece que não tá tendo rancor com você. E até o Equius virou seu kismesis. Ou seja, pouco a pouco está sendo aceito. Também você deixou de falar que todo troll de terra precisa morrer e os trolls aquáticos são superiores, porque vou te contar, isso era chato pra caralho.

\- Eu pensava assim até quando, por medo, tentei me aliar a Jack Noir. Eu descobrir que não era melhor do que ninguém, apenas era o pior de todos, mas não se dava conta disso.

\- Todo mundo tem direito a redenção, Eridan. Você também merece uma segunda chance.

\- Eu não sei se vou estar preparado para aproveita-la.

\- Agora você não está sozinho.

Os dois ficam em silencio. Querem falar, mas não conseguem ter um assunto na cabeça.

\- E agora? – pergunta Eridan.

\- Eu não sei, acho melhor a gente dormir.

\- Eu posso te acompanhar para o seu quarto.

\- Não precisa, vou dormir com você.

\- Comigo? – Eridan fica roxo de vergonha.

\- É normal, os moirails tem esse costume. Nepeta e Equius dormem mais juntos do que separados.

\- Faz sentido – Eridan se levanta para ir no armário e pegar a gosma que sua espécie usa para dormir sem pesadelos.

\- Não esqueça de um balde também.

\- Um b-balde. Pra que isso?

\- Kanaya disse que você trouxe o ovo da "Mãe Larva" de volta. E o lusus da Kanaya de alguma forma voltou a vida. Vai que o Imperial Drone quer repovoar fazendo um bando de larvas nasçam. Indo até nos quadrantes que ele não costuma ir.

\- Faz sentido – Eridan pega um balde junto com o pote de gosma.

\- E não é que tinha um balde mesmo?

\- Depois de ter me encontrado com Imperial Drone e ter um kismesis com Equius, achei melhor me preveni tendo um caso se tivesse o quadrante mantido – se aproxima.

\- Parece mesmo que se animou com ter um kismesis – Terezi se levanta.

\- Se tivesse animado compraria um balde para os trolls aquáticos – Eridan tira o lençol e começa a desenhar o símbolo de aquário na cama com a gosma.

\- E tem diferença? – Terezi pega a gosma e desenha o símbolo de libra em cima de aquário.

\- Sim, é um tipo de galão que suga os materiais genéticos na água – Eridan começa forrar a cama com ajuda da troll.

\- Quer dizer que vocês trolls aquáticos transam na água?

\- Sim.

\- Porra Eridan. Quer dizer que você se masturbava no mar?

\- Não. Eu gostava mais terra firme. Posso ser um troll aquático, mas não sou muito fã de viver em baixo d'água – termina de arrumar a cama.

\- Então porque ficava todo cismado quando poluíram o mar?

\- Porque eu via poluindo. Mesmo não gostando de morar debaixo d' água, isso não quer dizer que podem sujar aonde fui criado – começa arrumar o quarto tirando os símbolos de encantamento que estava usando horas atrás.

\- Isso é bem hipócrita.

\- Tenho admitir que é. Na verdade queria só uma desculpa para matar trolls de terra. Ainda bem que Feferi nunca topou seguir essa ideia, mas gostaria que pelo menos alguém me acompanhasse para matar os anjos.

Terezi lembra do dia anterior que ficou sabendo que Feferi estava brigando com Gamzee por ele ter deixado cair uma garrafa no lado. Parece que os trolls aquáticos são sensíveis quando alguém de fora profana seu ambiente.

\- Por que tinha essa fixação toda de exterminar os anjos? – Terezi pergunta.

\- Eram criaturas insuportáveis – quando Eridan termina olha para Terezi deitada na cama só de calcinha e sutiã, nada tanto provocante, já que a mesma prefere roupas mais confortáveis, mas mesmo assim encontra-se seminua – por que está assim? – quase grita.

\- Simples eu não vou dormir vestida para não amassar a roupa, afinal somos moirail. Não há problema nisso.

Eridan olha para o corpo da libriana e nunca reparou como era tão... atraente. Normalmente ela usa roupas largas e confortáveis que esconde muito a beleza natural daquele corpo feminino. Uma visão que desperta...

Mas o que o aquariano está pensando? É sua moirail, o quadrante da amizade, não pode pensar algo tão... profano. Ainda mais com a 'sorte' que ele tem. Mas tem que admitir que foi o primeiro corpo feminino que ver ao vivo além da Vriska e... dele mesmo. Se Terezi já ve que tem intimidade para ficar seminu, não ver porque não imita as ações?

A libriana ver o troll aquático tirando a camisa. Para sua surpresa ver que o corpo dele é bem trabalhado e definido, afinal seu moirail é mais conhecido usar táticas de longo alcance e suas roupas não são proporcionais para combate corpo a corpo. Mesmo assim tem um físico atlético até para o nível dos trolls, só não superando Gamzee e Equius. Incrível que essa visão é bastante tentadora.

Terezi só não entende o porquê está olhando tanto para ele. Será que é um charme que o troll tem? Isso pode explicar, porque Vriska teve kismesis com ele. Eridan fica apenas de cueca totalmente roxa com uma listra preta no lado direito, fazendo também Terezi apreciar as coxas do macho.

\- Vamos dormir? – falou o aquariano.

\- Sim, venha – convidou o outro para se deitar ao seu lado.

Eridan no lado esquerdo da cama ficando de frente da Terezi. Os primeiros momentos pareceu um pouco desconfortável para o macho, não pela ausência da maciez da cama, mas por esta totalmente sem jeito, mas a fêmea faz um carinho nas barbatanas da bochecha para reconfortar seu parceiro.

Dar carinho ainda é um terreno desconhecido, afinal Eridan é o primeiro troll aquático que faz isso. Em termos gerais Terezi acha que Eridan não é tanto diferente dos outros, exceto pela barbatanas da bochecha e as guelras do pescoço que ficam hermeticamente fechados quando está fora d'água.

Cego para libriana é mais reconfortante do que tendo visão, mas nesse exato momento pode ver as expressões suáveis do seu moirail suavizando e relaxando pouco a pouco. Ainda consegue ver com nitidez a insegurança do olhar do nobre junto com a dor que os últimos anos de vida moldaram. Aquele olhos quase assustado como se preparasse a qualquer momento escapar de uma possível rejeição. Fica um tempo até quando percebe as mãos dele acariciando sua face.

Carinho, uma palavra nova que Eridan desconhecia até nesse exato momento. Sua busca insaciável por ter um quadrante era justamente ter esse contato físico tão peculiar. Trolls são normalmente uma raça agressiva e quase individualista sendo que são poucos da espécie que recebe um tratamento de carinho até mesmo para seus lusus. Na sua frente está uma troll que anos atrás nunca teve qualquer afinidade. O mínimo que precisa fazer é retribuir as ações recebidas.

Com meio receio, quase como se tocasse em algo proibido, o aquariano leva as mãos no rosto da libriana e acaricia de início com receio, mas fica mais à vontade com a permissão não dita de Terezi. Sua moirail tem olhos bem bonitos, o que faz ter sorte de vê-los já que no passado Vriska o cegaram. Consegue ver a confiança os olhos da libriana. Também encontrou algo que está se questionando se é isso mesmo.

Os dois fecham os olhos e puxam o cobertor para se cobri e pegarem no sono. Tudo estava favorável para dormir: a gosma para evitar pesadelos, a cama confortável, o calor suportável do cobertor e a presença do outro, exceto o próprio sono. Por algum motivo o casal não está conseguindo pegar no sono. Eridan passou o dia todo usando a sua magia para trazer Vriska de volta, enquanto Terezi passou parte da tarde e noite, 'enchendo baldes' com Kanaya.

Retornaram fazer caricias suaves para aproveitar a presença do outro. Até o momento resolveram se abraçar para relaxar mais e induzir o sono. Ao fazer isso a fragrância de um ao outro invadi as narinas dos trolls, causando principalmente uma reação mental... estranha.

O aquático sente o cheiro da falsa cega percebendo que ela tomou banho antes de vim para aqui. O perfume que ela usa não é dos mais caros, mas ainda sim tem um agradável aroma. Conhecendo o histórico da libriana parece que o cheiro de campo está muito natural. Ao mesmo tempo Terezi sente o cheiro do outro. Tenho uma olfação mais aguçada que o normal consegue sentir os cuidados que o troll tem. Perfumes mais caros que o dinheiro consegue pagar e ainda um cheiro natural de praia e mar.

Terezi passa as mãos atrás da nuca de Eridan acariciando os cabelos de forma suave. Em resposta as mãos masculinas acariciam as costas que causam um leve arrepiar da fêmea, afinal estava com um contato total com sua pele. Começa puxar os fios de cabelos em resposta parecendo que estava fazendo carinho... com segundas intenções.

Será que essas ações são coniventes para um moirail? Será que a aproximação intima não está extrapolando as regras do quadrante? Mas afinal o que é um morail?

Seu objetivo principal é controlar a agressividade do outro, através de uma forte amizade. Uma resposta simples. Mas será que existe padrão de comportamento? Muito difícil de responder. No meio deles já existiram diversos moirais, mas o mais sucedido foi Nepeta e Equius. Outros trolls tentaram, mas nenhum durou exatamente. Será que eles tem o modelo correto de moirail?

Nesse exato momento o casal não estava controlando suas ações. Parece que tudo que estão fazendo está sendo guiado um instinto que está neutralizando o lado racional tendo assim ações tendenciosas.

A língua da troll começa explorar a região da bochecha. Um tipo de tato particular dela, já que gosta sentir as coisas através da língua. As mãos de Eridan desce a cintura da troll. Nem fina e nem grossa, praticamente medidas perfeitas dando impressão que até as medidas corporais precisam estar em equilíbrio. Em respostas as lambidas param no pescoço que induz do macho morder os próprios lábios para nenhum... som saísse de sua boca.

Da cintura foi para as pernas lisas parecendo que foram depiladas de formas perfeitas, mas os trolls não possuem pelos nessa região. Aonde apertou a coxa feminina que desta vez foi a mesma que precisou abafar a boca, mas diferente do parceiro travou a boca no pescoço. Eridan não conseguiu segurar um suspiro pesado.

Então a distância aumentou um pouco só o suficiente para os rostos ficarem frente a frente. Seus hálitos se misturavam e seus olhares cruzados. A distância foi diminuindo pouco a pouco, aproximando mais. Deixando-se guiados pelo impulso e... tentação.

O toque dos lábios do casal foi algo suave, não um beijo completo de um casal apaixonado, apenas a boca pressionando no outro. Um choque percorre nos dois trolls, as respirações ficarem mais tensas e pesadas como se tivesse faltando ar pelos pulmões, apesar que nenhum fator interno ou externo estava influenciando a saúde respiratória deles.

Paralisado pelo sabor estranho, mas tentador e assustador ao mesmo tempo. Eles não são moirail? Por que estão se beijando? Por que isso despertou um sentimento que eles não sabem? Não é matesprit, não é kismesis. É algo que não sabem explicar. Os lábios se afastam.

\- Me desculpe – Eridan diz com uma voz falhando baixa apresentando muita dificuldade para pronunciar essas duas sílabas. Olha para baixo em um sinal de completo arrependimento pela atitude que, pensava ele, ser totalmente sua culpa.

Aquilo mexeu com Terezi. Aquela atitude foi responsabilidade de um só, mas foi de ambos. Não é justo que seu moirail carregue o fardo da culpa. E mesmo se alguém tivesse olhando não teria nenhuma autoridade para julgar. Ela, segundo a própria Terezi, é a única que tem autoridade de julgar. A libriana é a juíza, a júri e a executora ou pelo menos é sua filosofia.

Então libriana fica em cima do aquariano, pegando de surpresa. Ele olha em um misto de assustado e excitado. Com uma coragem que ela nem esperava diz:

\- Eu te perdoo por ter parado – Terezi toca nos lábios de Eridan com os delas.

As bocas finalmente se movimentam iniciando o processo do beijo. Que não demora muito para que ação fique sedenta. Ambos fazendo votos de se entregarem aquele momento de instintos sexuais com todo empenho. Não sendo nem matesprit ou kismesis, não será o fator que impedirá aquele casal de trolls a curtirem o momento.

Tirando toda inibição, Eridan se entrar ao momento e retribui o beijo. Apesar de não ter dito muitas oportunidades de treinar seu beijo, está fazendo com uma experiência admirável, pelo menos para Terezi. Claro que a língua de sua parceira é muito mais habilidosa que o próprio se espanta.

O mais interessante que aquele balde que foi preparado para uma remota aparição do "monstro do balde" teria seu uso naquele exato momento, diferente da ação preventiva que tinha momentos atrás.

**ATENÇÃO A PARTIR DESSA PARTE TEM CENAS HENTAIS**

Ambos os trolls ficam excitados. O macho com seu pênis já endurecendo e cutucando sua parceira, enquanto a fêmea já ficando emudecida pronto para o ato, mas o casal ainda não pensa partir logo para penetração. Estão famintos demais para que o ato seja rápido. Quem pode atrapalhar os dois naquele momento?

Os outros trolls estão em seus respectivos quartos, sejam dormindo, seja conversando um com outro ou simplesmente navegando na internet em busca de series românticas que não está achando em nenhum lugar. Mesmo que apareça, a porta está trancada, ninguém vai invadi-los naquele espaço.

Uma coisa que o casal tem em comum são as más experiências do sexo oposto. Terezi foi kismesis de Gamzee e nessa relação ela ficou mercês dele. Abusos verbais e físicos eram constantes, tudo no silencio, porque a mesma não queria que os outros soubessem. Sua primeira experiência sexual com um macho foi bem traumatizante. Eridan que em comparação teve um momento mais suave, mas mesmo assim não tão menos angustiante. Seu kismesis foi com Vriska e por um breve período. Acontece que o macho nunca teve uma liberdade de expressar alguma atitude de carinho. Tudo era quando e como Vriska quer, isso causou que Eridan não conseguiu aprender com essa reação. Nem mesmo pelo próprio nome era chamado, mas sim o nome do seu ancestral.

Nesse momento de luxuria Terezi lambe o pescoço de Eridan que em resposta tira o sutiã a arranha as costas dela. No arrepio ela se distrai que permite do troll investir o pescoço dela e chupar, o que faz os dois se sentarem na cama. O primeiro gemido sai da boca da libriana, enquanto sente seu parceiro explorando seu pescoço mordido pela sua matesprit, o que faz pensar que pelo menos ele não está querendo deixar marcas. Enquanto se concentra explorar o pescoço com a boca, leva uma mão na nuca para fazer carinho e dar base, enquanto da leves puxões no cabelo dela.

Tem que admitir que Terezi está se espantando com a previa da performance de Eridan. Levando em conta que o passado do mesmo era de alguém que era desesperado de conseguir um quadrante, pensava que seria afobado. Leve um engano. Ainda compara que os toques do aquariano parece uma mistura de toques masculinos e femininos. Parece que alguém com capacidade de trocar de sexo consegue ter um equilíbrio perfeito dos dois sexo. Isso anima mais a libriana já que nunca pensaria que teria um parceiro que seja melhor de 'dois mundos'.

Terezi aperta o pênis do Eridan que distrai e solta seu primeiro gemino, mas com um misto de dor e prazer. Distração perfeita para Terezi induzir que Eridan se deite de costa para explorar o corpo masculino. Desta vez explora as barbatanas da bochecha, enquanto belisca um dos mamilos.

Os gemidos de Eridan tem uma tonalidade agradável. Incrível pensar que a voz por muito tempo considerava irritante agora sente necessidade de escutar cada fonema emitido da mesma. Nesse exato momento quer fazer ele gritar de prazer. Explora o tronco masculino com sua boca e língua distribuindo lambidas e chupões em diferentes regiões. Até aproveita para saborear um pouco do mamilo masculino.

De repente Terezi para o que estava fazendo, deixando Eridan com duvidas porque parou. Ela se afasta um pouco e faz um sinal para as mãos para vim nos seios. Ele admira os seios de sua moirail que são fartos sobre medida cujo mamilos tem a mesma cor do sangue dela. Isso por pouco tempo, já que avança, segura na cintura e a faz deitar para poder focar nos seios. Os primeiros momentos começa alisa-los para memoriar cada milímetro de carne com suas mãos para poder aperta-los, enquanto os chupas com muita vontade. Quando intensifica os chupões, começa alisar e arranhar a barriga da troll para trazer arrepios.

\- Tire minha calcinha – pediu Terezi.

Eridan se afasta um pouco, levanta para cintura com facilidade graças sua força incomum e tira a calcinha com um rápido puxo, revelando por total a nudez de Terezi. Ele pensa como era besta de pregar uma filosofia de desprezar todos os trolls terrestre, inclusive detestar a cor de 'sague inferior', agora ver como a vagina de Terezi é bonita sendo verde azulado.

Essa distração mental fez Terezi com uma habilidade surpreendente usar os pés para abaixar a cueca de Eridan fazendo que o pênis ereto com a listra roxa pular para fora. Eridan se senta para tirar totalmente a roupa ficando completamente nu.

\- Vem – Terezi está de pernas abertas. Se fosse outros momentos gostaria de fazer e receber sexo oral, mas já teve muito orgasmos com Kanaya. Agora quer algo mais... masculino.

Eridan se ajeita e penetra Terezi. Os dois gemem junto com o ato.

\- Que delicia – disse Eridan.

\- Me possua, meu... – Terezi não sabe que falar pela confusão do quadrante.

\- Que tal meu tudo? Afinal esse é um papel de morail – Eridan começa se movimentar.

\- Gostei, meu tudo.

\- Como eu gostaria que ficasse com você para todo sempre.

\- Isso é só um de muitas.

\- Verdade? Vai ter mais?

\- Logicamente que vai. Gostei do nosso moirail.

\- Eu também gostei. Nunca pensei que moirail era tão bom.

\- Ainda acha que Feferi foi boa moirail?

\- Que Feferi?

\- Falou tudo.

Eridan acelera os momentos rápidos e o casal não consegue mais falar, apenas gemer para cada estocada que é dada. Até joga seu ventre para direção para aumentar totalmente o prazer, enquanto se contorce toda. Terezi nunca pensou que voltaria sentir prazer com um macho novamente. O exótico moirail está sendo um equilíbrio perfeito de matesprit e kismesis, ainda com grande possibilidade de não receber uma visita do "monstro do balde".

As estocadas permanecem rápidos, fortes e constantes. A respiração fica mais densa cada medida que o tempo passa. Ambos suam devido ao esforço. A vagida literalmente suga o pênis para facilitar mais ainda a penetração. As estocadas fazem um barulho constante através do choque das carnes. Em tempos em tempos o casal se beijam de forma adente para depois retornar o ritmo rápido.

Terezi entrelaçar as pernas no tronco tendo assim um forte orgasmo (duas em seguidas), gritando alto, se contorcendo, com a língua pra fora e deixando seu material genético ser derramado um pouco na cama. Eridan sai rapidamente e pega o balde para Terezi que derrama o restante do seu material genético.

Terezi coloca o balde no chão e fica de quatro. Segura as bandas da bunda para oferecer para seu moirail um sexo anal. Para as troll femininas um anal é tão natural como vaginal, já que o corpo produz lubrificação natural. Sem contar que o pênis do Eridan tem vestígio de material genético dela ainda.

Eridan a penetra com força arrancando um gemido de sua parceira e gemendo em seguida. O interior é bem apertado, mais que ele imaginava, afinal o anus de Terezi não é muito usado em seu matesprit. Logo começa a penetração intensa, enquanto libriana rebola de prazer. Não demora muito para Eridan ter um orgasmo.

\- Pode derramar tudo em mim. Eu coloco seu material genético do balde para você.

Eridan enche o anus de Terezi com seu material genético. Quando terminou foi pegar o balde e coloca justamente em posição do anus da libriana. Ela força e despeja todo material no balde.

**DESSA PARTE EM DIANTE É SEGURO A LEITURA**

\- Acho que por hoje chega – disse Eridan.

\- O que foi? Já cansou? – disse ofegante.

\- Não, mas você cansou. Eu não quero te forçar a nada – coloca o balde no chão.

\- Está se preocupando comigo? Estou surpresa – Terezi se deita.

\- Eu me preocupo com você desde quando a trouxe de volta. Agora muito mais por eu ser seu moirail – Eridan se deita no lado dela.

\- Tem dificuldade falar 'minha moirail'?

\- Não acho que você queria ser posse de um fracassado.

\- De um ex- fracassado. Você não está mais sozinho. Nunca mais.

\- Obrigado.

\- A próxima foda vou está 100%, aguarde. Só tenho uma duvida.

\- Qual?

\- Se te quero como macho ou como uma fêmea.

\- Já me pensa no meu corpo feminino?

\- Claro. Você é melhor de dois mundos.

Ambos riem. Não demora muito para eles pegarem finalmente no sono. A única coisa que Terezi tem a certeza que não vai esconder esse moirail de ninguém, mesmo que os outros estranhem. Vai ser ótimo ver a cara da Vriska quando descobrir que Terezi está com seu ex.

CONTINUA


End file.
